El Ascenso De Los Mutantes (Reboot)
by Wild Caedus
Summary: Reboot de mi primer fanfic. Después de un accidente, Takashi despierta amnesico en un mundo destruido. Ahora, el y su grupo deberán luchar por sobrevivir, mientras conocerán la verdad detrás del brazo negro de Komuro... y sobre sus recuerdos perdidos.
1. Hate of the Dead

Prologo Hate of The Dead (El Odio De Los Muertos)

Ese momento en el cual su mundo se vino abajo...

Ese maldito momento...

...En el cual su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

Lagrimas Corrieron por sus ojos...

... y cayeron. Se habían destruido como si fuera un cristal.

Esas lágrimas pertenecían a Takashi Komuro.

Takashi:-Rei _._

Ese nombre salió de su boca. El nombre de su amada. Aquella que desde niños amaba. Estaba con alguien más. Desde que rei repitió de curso, su relación se iba desmoronando. Pero el guardaba esperanza en su corazón; esperanza de que esa crisis pasaría. Había algo peor. La Persona con quien estaba ella era su mejor amigo Hisashi Igoh. Los dos sonreían felizmente, Rei nunca había sonreído así con él.

Fue ignorado por completo. Sin darse cuenta, salió corriendo como si fuera que alguien lo estaba persiguiendo. Mientras corría, seguía llorando.

Hisashi:- ¡TAKASHI ESPERA!

Escucho la voz de su mejor amigo, la ignoro.

Pero los gritos fueron silenciados por la bocina de un vehículo.

Takashi:- _lo sien…-_ fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, antes de sentir como un vehículo lo golpeó fuertemente. Antes de caer inconsciente, vio

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Tampoco se podía mover. Solo podía escuchar a sus padres hablando con el doctor. Las únicas palabras que pudo escuchar claramente eran "cabeza", "tumor", "recuerdos", "cirugía".

Pasaron unos minutos, nadie se había percatado que estaba despierto. Entonces vio pasar a su habitación a una muchacha. Su vista estaba nublada. Pero pudo reconocer su voz. Era la voz de Rei Miyamoto.

Rei:-Takashi, perdóname. Yo... yo quería decírtelo... pe...pero no pude decírtelo.- Ella estaba llorando. En el corazón de rei había culpa... pero en el de takashi no. Lo que tenía en su corazón era odio, furia, rabia.

Takashi:-Hisashi... Rei... Los... odio.

Rei se estremeció con esas palabras. Ella empezó a salir con hisashi por la indecisión de Takashi. Eso había hecho que ella no fuera capaz de mantener sus sentimientos. Con el corazón roto, buscó consuelo en su amigo Hisashi e ignoró a Takashi, al mismo tiempo que esperaba olvidar el dolor. Aunque en verdad, lo seguía amando.

Antes de decir algo, un sonido se escuchó. Era la máquina que mantenía vivo a takashi. Rei salió buscando un doctor, cirujano o a alguien que pueda salvarle la vida. Entro corriendo un doctor con unos enfermeros a sacarlo.

Doctor:-¡DEBEMOS TRATAR DE MANTENERLO VIVO!- ordeno el doctor.

Enfermera:-señorita usted se tendrá que quedar aquí- solo podía escuchar los gritos de rei diciendo que quería estar con él, que quería acompañarlo.

Al entrar, se le acercó un enfermero con un desfibrilador. En ese momento, takashi se desmayó.

Fue como un sueño. Como si fuera una ola de recuerdo. Recordó, algunos cumpleaños de pequeño, a su mejor amiga takagi, recordó a su hermana Orihime, la promesa de casamiento con rei, las veces que se saltaba las clases e iba a la terraza del colegio para estar con sus mejores amigos morita e imamura, cuando conoció a hisahi, el accidente y después de eso...

Todo se volvió oscuro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Abrió sus ojos para ver el panorama. Flores marchitas, equipos electrónicos de hospital, vendajes en su cabeza. Parecía un Hospital abandonado. Las luces titilaban. El Aire estaba impregnado de un olor a putrefacción. Se levantó e hizo una pregunta en su mente.

 _¿Porque estoy aquí?_

Se levantó de su cama, y se miró en el espejo. Su pecho estaba cubierto de vendas, vestía solamente un pantalón. Se fijo en algo importante: su brazo izquierdo era totalmente negro, desde el hombro hasta los dedos.

Intento recordar lo que sucedió, pero fue en vano. Su cabeza le comenzó a doler, cuando el dolor se detuvo, hizo una pregunta en voz alta.

 _¿Quién soy?_

CONTINUARA…

Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un reboot de mi primer fanfic llamado "La Caida de Los Muertos".

Ahora, con mi cambio de nombre, con un poco más de experiencia en esto, y una charla con un compañero, vengo recargadísimo con esto.

Soy Wild Caedus y esto es…

El Ascenso de los Mutantes.

Próximo Capitulo: The Nameless (El Sin Nombre)

Un joven sin memoria, deberá enfrentar al nuevo mundo. Mientras que, en su camino, se encontrara con una niña sin hogar que busca desaparecer. Un lazo irrompible será creado, uniéndolos.


	2. The Nameless

Highschool of the Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Shouji Sato y Saisuki Sato. Solo me pertenecen los OCs creados.

 _La Cursiva_ es para los pensamientos.

Capítulo 1 **The Nameless** (El Sin Nombre)

MUSICA DE FONDO: Paralyzer de Finger Eleven

 _¿Quién soy?_

Esa pregunta no paraba de rondar en su cabeza. Se limitó a volver a verse en el espejo, se examinó de nuevo. Su brazo negro era la incógnita desde que se vio por primera vez, junto a la de quien era. Podía sentirlo, era como si…

Siempre hubiera sido así. El sentido del tacto de ese brazo era normal.

 _Esto es raro._ Pensó el, mientras se encaminaba al pasillo.

Takashi:- ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?.- grito con todas sus fuerzas.- parece que estoy solo. Será mejor que salga de aquí e investigue un poco.- entro en una sala, encontrándose con una bata de medico colgada en una percha.

Se la coloco arriba de las vendas. _Será mejor que me lleve algo por las dudas_. No encontró nada que le sirviera. Cuando salió de esa sala, había sentido como el olor a putrefacción se hacía más fuerte.

Tenía curiosidad, ¿de qué era el olor que sentía? ¿Un basurero, o una carnicería que no había sido atendida por semanas? Siguió el aroma hasta la salida, donde se hacía más fuerte. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un "montón de cadáveres pudriéndose", según su razonamiento. Se le revolvió el estómago, giro hacia un costado y vomito.

 _No…puedo quedarme aquí._ Al terminar de decir eso, las nubes se oscurecieron, había comenzado a llover. _Genial, encima que no tengo recuerdos. Parece que soy el único en el mundo._

En su camino se encontró con una armería, _¿debería robar algunas armas para protegerme?_ _¿o debería…_

Ignoro a sus pensamientos, lo raro era que la puerta estaba abierta como si el dueño estaría allí.

Takashi:- ¿hola?.- el castaño amnésico se acercó y saco varias armas, entre ellas un par de Desert Eagle, una ballesta Barnet Penetrador, 3 AK 47, 5 subfusiles MP5 y 9 pistolas comunes más sus respectivas municiones, que no eran pocas. Todo en una mochila grande de viajero que había allí. _Vaya, parece más liviano de lo que aparenta,_ pensó con una sonrisa.

El corrió hasta algo parecido a un refugio. Se sentó en el piso, intentando recordar algo de su antigua vida, logrando que las jaquecas volvieran. Se rindió…

De repente, un rayo cayó a unos 100 metros de él. La vibración en la tierra hizo que se rompieran las ventanas de un local de ropas. _Lo siento por las personas del local, pero estoy mojado y tengo mucho frio_.

Luego se limitó a entrar, tirando a un lado las armas; se terminó desnudando, secándose con una toalla.

En ese momento, empezó a escuchar pasos. Agarro la Desert Eagle, se sujetó la toalla a la cintura. Al acercarse a la ventana, se sorprendió al ver a unas 3 personas con la piel pálida, ojos blancos, con la boca abierta, persiguiendo a una niña de no más de 13 años, con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos violeta, vestida con un uniforme colegial.

Como si fuera una máquina, salió del local con las armas en mano y apuntando. Le disparo acertando con a uno de ellos, los otros cayeron al suelo por el impacto en su pecho. Takashi salto hacia ellos, pisándole la cabeza. Él se giró para hablar con la niña.

Takashi:- ¿estas…

?:- ¡ALEJATE DE MI PERVERTIDO!.- dijo al interrumpirlo, corrió hasta el local de ropas. Al castaño le costó entender el por qué. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta, su toalla se había caído. Tomo la toalla, mojada por supuesto. Al entrar la niña, le amenazo con una de sus armas.

Takashi:- tranquilízate, no te voy hacer daño ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- pregunto sin miedo a la niña.

?:- Pan-Pando-Pandora.- dijo temblando por el frio.

Takashi:- bien Pandora, yo me iré a aquel vestidor para terminar de cambiarme. Tú también deberías cambiarte, estas temblando de frio, podrías enfermarte.- él se fue a la dirección señalada.

Unos minutos después, los dos volvieron a encontrarse. Takashi se había colocado una chaqueta negra con capucha que tenía rojo en los brazos, unos guantes rojos sin dedos, un cinturón con botas del mismo color, y un pantalón negro (N/A: para más información, es el traje que usa Jin Kazama en el Tekken 7).

Pandora tenía una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas botas blancas, guantas del mismo color y un vestido rojo y blanco (N/A: el traje de Alice de Pandora Hearts).

Takashi:- ¿y tu familia Pandora?.- ella no contesto a la pregunta, se limitó a mirar al piso. Unos minutos después se sentó en el suelo, cansada. El castaño hizo lo mismo, se sentó a su lado, le había llegado el sueño.

 _Esta niña me recuerda mucho a una persona, pero no logro recordarla_. De repente, su jaqueca volvió y tuvo algunas visiones raras, de una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

FLASHBACK

 _?:- takashi, no te molestes por ellos. Déjalos, hazlos de lado. Escúchame y te aseguro que se darán cuenta de lo que te hicieron.- dijo mientras abrazaba al castaño._

 _Takashi:- no… no puedo. ¿Y si en verdad no es lo que pienso?- menciono entre lágrimas._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Su sueño fue interrumpido. Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con un tipo grande, apuntándole con su propia pistola. El, la tenía sujetada a Pandora, había rodeado a su cuello con su brazo musculoso.

Secuestrador:- amigo, será mejor que te quedes donde estas y me dejes llevar a señorita ricachona.

Pandora:- ¡SUELTAME MALDITO LOLICONERO!.- gritaba mientras se intentaba soltar de su secuestrador.

Takashi:- ¿ricachona?.- pregunto confundido.

Secuestrador:- mejor cállate y seguirás vivo.- takashi ni se inmutaba por las palabras del hombre. Se limitó a sonreír.

Takashi:- esa pistola no tiene balas, me encargue de ponerle un cartucho vacío.- El secuestrador empezó a apretar el gatillo, con miedo. Takashi agarro la muñeca del tipo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

Pero no estaba preparado para lo siguiente…

El tipo que era musculoso le devolvió el golpe más fuerte, dándole en el hombro. Acto seguido lo atrapo rodeándole el cuello, asfixiándole. Entonces, unos disparos se escucharon. El tipo aflojo el agarre, fue pandora que le había disparado a las piernas. Ella estaba temblando

Secuestrador:- ¡MALDITA NIÑA!.- grito el tipo. Takashi se apresuró a llegar junto a Pandora, que estaba asustada. Tomo el arma y la guardo en su chaqueta; agarro la mochila con armas, lanzándola por la ventana, en dirección al vehículo del secuestrador. Era una camioneta bastante grande, el salió para acomodar la mochila en la parte de atrás.

Entonces vieron como una multitud venia hacia ellos, eran Zombies, estaban a unos 700 metros de ellos. El castaño no lo pensó más: junto a Pandora, se apresuraron en subirse al vehículo. Por suerte, o azar del destino, las llaves estaban puestas. El secuestrador pensaba que la tomaba y se largaba lejos. Este se las arregló para ir en su dirección, palideció al ver a la multitud de Zombies, que ahora estaban a unos 300 metros. Él le grito, le rogo, incluso lloro para que le dejaran entrar, pero era ignorado. El vehículo empezó su marcha lejos de el

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: ese muchacho castaño tenía una mirada fría, parecía la de un asesino. Ni si quiera se había volteado a mirarlo, lo ignoro como si nunca hubiera existido.

Escucho las pisadas de los cadáveres andantes, pero era demasiado tarde para reaccionar…

Dos horas después

Takashi y Pandora seguían su camino. La joven dama estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Takashi:- ¿Qué hacías lejos de tu hogar?.- pregunto el castaño sin desviar la mirada del camino. Detuvo la marcha del vehículo. La miro por unos segundos. - ¿Por qué no estas con tus padres?.- esto hizo que ella golpeara la puerta del vehículo para abrirla y salió.

Pandora:- gracias por salvarme dos veces, pero ya no la necesito. Puedo arreglármelas solas.- menciono enojada. Ella se tropezó con una piedra, cayendo al suelo.- ¡DEJAME MORIR! ¡YA NO QUIERO VIVIR MAS!.- grito al aire, rompiéndose en lágrimas.

Takashi:- no te voy a dejar morir.- dijo acercándose a la muchacha.

Pandora:- ¿Por qué?

Takashi:- si tu mueres le estas dando lo que quieren a los que tu odias. ¿En serio le vas a dar esa satisfacción? Ven conmigo y demostrémosle que tú puedes ser feliz.- pasaron unos segundo en silencio, que parecieron eternos.

Pandora:- mi familia.- dijo sin mirar al castaño.- ellos no me querían, apreciaban más a mi hermano menor. Ellos…- pero no pudo terminar, el castaño amnésico le dio un abrazo desde atrás. Ella se limitó a descargarse.

Takashi:- vámonos a la camioneta. Con tus gritos más de esas cosas vendrán por nosotros.

Pandora:- espera, nunca me dijiste tu nombre ¿Cómo debería llamarte?.- al escuchar esto, Komuro le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

Takashi:- bueno, no recuerdo nada de mi anterior vida, ni siquiera mi nombre. Llámame como te parezca.

Pandora:- ¿puedo lla-llamarte Onichan?.- dijo un poco insegura y nerviosa.

Takashi:- claro.- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Ella se aferró al brazo izquierdo del castaño, disparando nuevos recuerdos.

FLASHBACK

 _Takashi estaba en otra parte, que no recordaba. Con una muchacha hermosa, según su mente, ya que no podía verle el rostro._

 _?:- estoy tan feliz, takashi. Tu y yo…_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Pandora:- ¿Qué paso onichan? Te quedaste pálido por unos segundos.- menciono la pequeña, preocupada.

Takashi:- nada pandora. Vámonos de aquí.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

 _¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué no logro recordar bien las cosas? ¿Cómo perdí la memoria?_ Pensó el, preocupado por tantas visiones que tenía.

Su destino y sus recuerdos se verían entrelazados con muchas personas más…

Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes liderados por un peli grisáceo, intentaban salvar a una niña de pelo rosado. Era el grupo de Hisashi Igoh.

En un departamento, unos tres chicos hablaban sobre todo lo que estaba pasando.

Lejos de allí, una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos rojos terminaba de cortar a unos Zombies. Su vestimenta era de color negra con algunos detalles de rojo. Ella se desabrocho su colgante, el cual al apretar un botón, se abrió. Ella dejo caer algunas lágrimas, el cual estaba en la foto.

?:- onisama.- en la foto se podía ver a ella con un joven castaño…

Era Takashi Komuro

CONTINUARA…

Llegamos al final del primer capítulo del Reboot de "El Ascenso De Los Mutantes". Hay cosas cambiadas y agregadas para darle más dramatismo a la historia. La pregunta más importante es una: ¿Qué sucedió con takashi después del accidente y su despertar en el prólogo?

La respuesta más obvia no es "estaba en coma". Se las dejo hasta allí para no spoilear mi propia historia.

¿Les gustaría un Reboot de La Leyenda del Grim Reaper o que continúe Highschool Of The Spirit?

Próximo Capitulo: Dead Memories (La Memoria Muerta)

El camino de viejos amigos se cruzara con la del muchacho sin nombre. Las visiones serán más fuertes, su mundo cambiara al conocer su nombre.


	3. Dead Memories

Highschool of the Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Shouji Sato y Daisuki Sato. Solo me pertenecen los OCs creados.

Capítulo 2 Dead Memories (La Memoria Muerta)

Takashi:- oye pandora, ¿te sientes bien?.- pregunto el castaño.

Habían pasado un poco más de 1 hora y media desde que se embarcaron en el camino. Takashi Komuro conducía con gran tranquilidad, siempre mirando hacia delante por si había algún que otro zombie. Mientras que, la joven dama que lo acompañaba, se veía más pálida de lo normal, con ligeros temblores por el frio. El castaño freno y se sacó su chaqueta. Se la coloco a Pandora, quedando el con una camiseta con tirantes de color negra.

Pandora:- gracias onichan, pero ¿no tendrás frio?

Takashi:- no, dentro de esta camioneta esta cálido. Además…- la camioneta se detuvo en seco, le faltaba combustible.- diablos, no revise si el tanque estaba lleno. Vamos, busquemos otro auto.- vieron uno, bastante cerca.

Los dos se bajaron del vehículo, aunque pandora se mareo al bajarse. El bajo la mochila con las armas.

Takashi:- quédate aquí, te hare una seña para que me sigas.- él se acercó hasta el coche, entro y vio que las llaves estaban puestas.- qué extraño, si no fuera por todo lo que está pasando, juraría que es una…

?:- trampa. Sí, eso es lo que es.- dijo una voz desde los asientos traseros del coche.- ahora sal del auto y con las manos donde pueda verlas.- ambos salieron de él. Komuro dio media vuelta, hasta quedar cara a cara con la persona que le tendió la trampa. Era una muchacha de su edad, con el cabello negro hasta la cintura y los ojos color mostaza. Llevaba puesto un pantalón militar, con unas botas negras, una camiseta de color gris bajo una chaqueta negra. Ella palideció al verlo.

?:- ¡TU! ¿pe-pero si es-es-esta-estabas muerto?.- dijo la muchacha con la mirada como si hubiera visto una fantasma.

?:- yuuki, yuuki ¿Qué sucedio?.- dijo una voz masculina desde un walkie talkie.

Yuuki:- vengan los dos hacia aquí, ahora.- dijo sin apartar la mirada del castaño.

Takashi:- ¿Quién eres y como conoces?.- pregunto bajando los brazos. En ese momento, llegaron dos muchachos de la misma edad que ellos.

?:-¡yuuki! ¿Estás bien? Cuando escuchamos eso, yo e Imamura… - dijo un chico rubio con parte de su cabello fijado con puntas hacia arriba con ojos avellana que tenía la misma expresión de confusión que la chica. Llevaba un pantalón y una chaqueta negra abierta dejando ver una camisa a cuadros

?:-oye morita, no me dejes atrás otra…vez…- dijo otro chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos amarillos claros. Tenía unos aretes y anillos como si fuera un chico malo. Estaba vestido de la misma manera que el otro chico, pero tenía una playera con la palabra BAD Al igual que los otros dos, cuando lo vio, parecía que había visto un fantasma. El castaño saco sus pistolas rápido, y les apunto a ambos chicos.

Morita:- no…no es posible… nosotros te…

Imamura:- no es posible…te enterramos…- en ese instante, giro para ver a Pandora. En ese instante, ella se había desmayado. Según la muchacha llamada Yuuki, tiene fiebre.

EN OTRO LUGAR, LEJOS DE ALLI…

Una muchacha de pelo negro y ojos rojos paseaba por el hospital de donde había salido el joven castaño amnésico. Veía con detenimiento las habitaciones hasta llegar a la sala que pertenecía a él.

Su hermano Takashi Komuro.

Aquel que "murió" en esa misma habitación. Dejo caer unas lágrimas, pues estaba segura que estaba vivo. Ella y sus otros dos mejores amigos desenterraron el ataúd donde estaba el; lo que habían encontrado era un maniquí. Vio en el piso dos tarjetas: una venía con las flores marchitadas, con un saludo de casi todos, ella, Morita, Imamura, Saya y Yuuki. La otra tarjeta era de un laboratorio no tan conocido, del cual era dueño Ichiro Shido. Guardo la tarjeta en su gabardina, tomo su hablar marcando un número.

?:- Souichiro-san, he encontrado algo interesante sobre mi hermano.

Souichiro:- _bien, mandare a alguien a buscarte._

La llamada se terminó, ella ahora estaba segura que Shido tuvo algo que ver con su hermano.

Y si lo llegaba a encontrar, lo mandaría al infierno con un corte de su Katana.

LEJOS DE ALLI…

Yuuki:- tiene una fiebre muy alta, nos falta el medicamento para pararle la fiebre.

Takashi:- muchas gracias, y tú eres…

Yuuki:- llámame Yuuki. ¿En serio no recuerdas nada de nada?.- pregunto un poco triste

Takashi:- lo siento.

Imamura:- ¿no recuerdas nuestras charlas sobre las chicas?

Morita:- ¿tampoco recuerdas nuestra banda?

Takashi:- lo siento, ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre. De no ser por ustedes, no hubiera recordado mi nombre. Takashi Komuro ¿cierto?

Imamura:- el mismo idiota que le gustaban las colegialas.- dijo mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

Morita:- el mismo líder y cantante de nuestra banda.

Yuuki:- y nuestro mejor amigo.- dijo un poco sonrojada.

Takashi:- gracias amigos.- dijo con una sonrisa, hasta que recordó lo que le sucedía a la niña que lo llamaba Onichan, con la cual se había encariñado en estos últimos tiempos. Yuuki comprendió lo que pensaba.

Yuuki:- hay una farmacia enfrente al hospital general… bueno en el que estuviste. Iré contigo, conozco la medicina

Takashi:- está bien. Iremos nosotros solos.- al terminar de decir eso, Imamura le dedico una sonrisa pícara a ambos.

Imamura:- oigan si van a perder su virginidad, entonces…- pero fue interrumpido por un golpe de Yuuki

Yuuki:- cállate, pervertido.- takashi se acercó al bolso con las armas, sacando municiones para las desert eagles.

Takashi:- escúchenme ustedes dos, en aquel bolso hay varias armas por si las dudas. Si necesitan usarlas…

Morita:- si ya lo sabemos, tiro perfecto, disparo rápido, y asesinato completo.- dijo con orgullo.

Imamura:- e-so er-era lo que… decías en… los juegos.- dijo antes de desmayarse por los golpes.

Takashi:- vamos yuuki

Yuuki:- claro.- dijo mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.

LEJOS DE ALLI…

La mansión de los takagi era un complejo bastante grande, donde se refugiaban la familia principal con los sirvientes y sus respectivos familiares. Era una manzana entera, que solo un rico o un yakuza o incluso un político podía tener. Souichiro Takagi, el padre de saya, era las últimas dos cosas…

Según la gente que no lo conocía. En verdad, él era un padre bastante sobreprotector y un político bastante honesto.

Ahora mismo estaba hablando con su mejor estudiante, Orihime Komuro, la hermana menor de takashi, sobre algunas cosas que ella había investigado.

Souichiro:- bien Orihime dime.- ella saco una tarjeta y se la entregó a su maestro.

Orihime:- sabía perfectamente que podría encontrar algo en el hospital donde estaba mi hermano, entonces encontré esta tarjeta. Conocía ese laboratorio, desde el día que mis padres murieron.- dijo apretando fuerte sus manos.- a unos de los asesino se le cayó y la encontré allí.

Souichiro:- bien, pero ¿Por qué dices que tu hermano está vivo? Yo fui una de las personas que lo enterró, incluso llevo su ataúd en mis hombros.

Orihime:- vera, el informe de autopsia decía que murió de un ataque al corazón en la operación. He visto los papeles sobre su accidente, encontré dos cosas raras. La primera era que en la declaración del hombre, mencionaba que su camión no frenaba. Según la policía, tenía cortado los frenos. Segundo, mi hermano fue chocado en la parte izquierda, ¿Por qué le surgiría un tumor si según los testigos, el salió volando dando vueltas?

Souichiro:- Orihime, ¿Cómo…

Orihime:-…conseguí todo eso? Solo digamos que la debilidad de cierto policía por su hija y su culpabilidad, me jugo a mi favor.

Souichiro:- sé que era muy apegada a tu hermano, pero debes pensar con la cabeza fría. Aunque las pruebas digan algo, ya no sirven de nada. El mundo fue destruido y ya no hay justicia. Incluso no sabemos dónde está Ichiro Shido.- entonces un teléfono, comenzó a sonar. El hombre lo atendió; era uno de sus subordinados.

Souichiro:- diga

Subordinado:- _señor, encontramos a su hija con sus amigos._ \- esto hizo que Souichiro se levantara de su silla.

Souichiro:- ¡tráelos aquí!

Orihime:- ¿quiere que vaya a buscarlos?

Souchiro:- ve, si tienes confianza de tu espada.- al decir esto, la pelinegra se levantó, se colocó su gabardina negra y cruzo el umbral de la puerta, en dirección hacia el lugar donde estaba el grupo de Saya, Hisashi y los demás.

CONTINUARA…

Llegamos al final de este capítulo. Si no entendieron la referencia del policía, es el padre de Rei, que se sentía culpable por la supuesta "muerte" de takashi. Más adelante lo explicare con más detalle.

Próximo Capitulo: Dead Edges (Al Borde de la Muerte)

Los recuerdos llegan de a poco, el pasado le tocara los talones al presente. Los peligros de este nuevo mundo se harán notar y el brazo negro será el arma más fuerte contra esos peligros.


	4. Omake 1 Before Dead

Highschool of the Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Shouji Sato y Daisuki Sato. Solo me pertenecen los OCs creados.

Omake 1

Capítulo 2.5: Before Dead (Antes de la Muerte)

(N/A: los hechos que ocurren aquí, suceden después del accidente de takashi y mucho antes del capítulo uno)

Hospital General de Tokonosu. Un gran hospital con la última tecnología disponible en Japón, el edificio fue donado por parte del señor Souichiro Takagi, después de ver cómo la gente no tenía un buen servicio médico.

Dejemos eso de lado, nos ubicaremos en una habitación en específico, donde descansaba el Joven Takashi Komuro, en estado vegetativo. El castaño había sufrido un accidente, un choque bastante fuerte de un camión bastante grande. Nadie sabía la razón por la cual el salió corriendo hacia la calle.

A su lado, estaba una joven de unos 15 años de edad, su hermana Orihime (N/A: bien, si necesitan una descripción de ella, pueden verla en los anteriores capítulos. Sino, es igual a Akame de Akame Ga Kill), con los ojos llorosos. Siempre fue apegada a su hermano, al punto de parecer algo más que hermanos, sin importarle los rumores de su escuela, que decían que estaba enamorada de su propio hermano.

Siempre estuvo a su lado cuando Orihime lo necesitaba. De repente, una voz llamo a la puerta. Era su madre, Nagisa.

Nagisa:- Orihime… hija ven aquí.- dijo la voz de su madre sonaba destrozada. Los médicos habían dicho que su hermano tenía un tumor, originario por el choque y que debían prepararse para lo peor.

Ella salió y se encontró con 3 adultos. El hombre era mayor, cabello castaño y ojos rojo claros, estaba vestido con un traje de empresario. Su nombre era: Kaisuke Komuro. La mujer tenía cabello negro y ojos marrones claros. Estaba vestida como una maestra de primaria. Su nombre era: Nagisa Hayasegawa, pero era mejor conocida como Nagisa Komuro. El tercero, era un hombre con cabello castaño y bigote rubios, con unos lentes cuadrados y gabardina que asemejaba a un detective, era el Oficial Yuukio Ichijou.

Yuukio:- Orihime Komuro, ¿cierto?

Orihime:- ¿Qué necesita, Oficial?

Yuukio:- un par de preguntas que hacerle.

Orihime:- de acuerdo.

Yuukio:- ¿su hermano andaba en cosas raras que no le haya dicho a su padre?.- la joven suspiro antes de contestar.

Orihime:- sí, el andaba en una banda con sus amigos. Hacían Covers de canciones conocidas. Si quiere pregúntenles a sus amigos.

Yuukio:- bien ¿él consumía alguna droga? ¿Fenciclidina, Éxtasis o LSD?

Orihime:- nunca lo ha hecho.

Yuukio:- ¿estaba metido en…- pero fue interrumpido

Orihime:- mi hermano nunca se metió con Yakuzas o drogas, si quiere saberlo. Ahora si me disculpa.- dijo antes de meterse a la habitación donde estaba su hermano.

Kisuke:- perdónele oficial, ella…- el lo interrumpió.

Yuukio:- no hace falta, señor Komuro. Perdóneme usted a mí, por haberlos interrogado por su hijo. En estos casos, siempre suelen ser… bueno ya sabe, pero su hijo… no creo que haya estado metido en esos tipos de cosas.

Nagisa:- mi takashi nunca se drogaba. Algunas veces tomaba muchas bebidas energéticas, pero nunca ingirió alguna sustancia rara.

Yuukio:- una última pregunta a ustedes dos: ¿tuvieron alguna pelea o discusión con su hijo?

Kisuke:- no señor.

Yuukio:- bien, muchas gracias.- se giró para irse, pero se acordó de algo importante.- una cosa, el hombre que choco a si hijo, él trajo a su hijo amablemente y se entregó a la policía. Así que no tienen que preocuparse por eso.- dicho esto él se fue.

Kisuke:- nagisa, alguien más sabe de esto.

Nagisa:- no kisuke, no tuve tiempo.

Kisuke:- entonces déjame avisarles a los amigos de takashi y los señores Takagi.

Pasaron unas dos horas, hasta que llegaron uno chicos de la edad de takashi, eran sus mejores amigos, Morita e Imamura.

Morita:- señora nagisa, señor kisuke.

Kisuke:- chicos me alegro de verlos.- dijo un poco triste.

Imamura:- ¿Qué sucedió?

Nagisa:- a takashi lo choco un camión grande.- esto lo sorprendió a los dos.

Morita:- ¿Cómo?

Kisuke:- según la policía, takashi salía corriendo de un lugar y entonces llego al asfalto.

Imamura:- ¿takashi en problemas?

Nagisa:- eso le queríamos preguntar a ustedes. Son sus mejores amigos.

Imamura:- no que nosotros sepamos.- después de un rato de charla. Los señores se fueron a su casa, para ponerse ropa más cómoda, buscar el dinero para los servicios médicos y hacer unas llamadas a algunos familiares. Dejaron a su hija allí en el hospital, pues ella lo quiso.

Regresando a la habitación, Orihime estaba recordando muchas cosas con su hermano. Una de ellas fue cuando se enfermó hace unos años su hermano tenía 10 años y ella 8. Su hermano le enseño el arte del origami, pues de pequeño se le daba bien. Le había armado una grulla, un perrito y, lo más importante e increíble para ella, una flor de Sakura. Ella derramo una lágrima, al recordarlo. Hundió su cara en la sabana de la cama, quería que todo aquello fuera un sueño. Que al levantar su rostro, encontraría a su hermano con la sonrisa que le caracterizaba, preguntándole "¿Qué haces aquí? Vete a estudiar". Levanto su rostro y se encontró a su hermano, conectado a la máquina para respirar. Ella se levantó, y se dirigió al pasillo, encontrándose a los amigos de takashi y a la recién llegada, Saya Takagi. La peli rosada le abrazo rompiéndose en lágrimas.

Orihime:- Saya, ¿Cómo…

Saya:- tus padres llamaron a los míos.- ellas se separaron.- ¿Qué sucedió?.- los tres le explicaron lo mismo: takashi salió corriendo y fue atropellado por un camión, el hombre lo trajo hasta aquí. Le dijeron todo lo que sabían hasta ahora.

Orihime:- ¿no les parece un poco raro todo esto?.- dijo atrayendo la atención de los demás.

Morita:- ¿cómo?

Orihime:- no lo sé, pero… escuche a un doctor hablar sobre que había que hacerle una operación, sobre un tumor en su cabeza y sus recuerdos.

Imamura:- sigo sin entender

Orihime:- no sé, pero me sonó a mentira.

Saya:- es normal en estos casos. Intentas negar lo que está sucediendo. No eres la única.- dijo un poco triste.

Orihime:- es en serio. Todo esto me huele a mentira, no sé porque.

Saya:- está bien.- dijo para calmar a su amiga.- luego de ello, llego una muchacha con un brazo vendado, pelo negro y ojos mostaza, era Yuuki. La ex-mejor amiga de Rei había comenzado a hablar un poco con takashi, al punto de convertirse en una de las mejores amigas de el. Esto le pareció raro a Saya.

Orihime:- hola yuuki

Yuuki:- hola chicos

Morita:- oye, ¿es verdad que Rei te rompió el brazo?.- dijo sin escrúpulos. Ella se limitó a asentir.

Saya:- ¿porque? ¿No eran mejores amigas?.- pregunto un poco sospechosa

Yuuki:- ya no lo somos.- dijo con frialdad.

Imamura:- escúchenme, debo irme. Mi madre me matara si llego tarde de nuevo.

Morita:- está bien. Tendríamos que hacer lo mismo, mañana tenemos exámenes.

Orihime:- está bien, yo iré a tomar un taxi para ir a mi casa.- los tres se alejaron, dejando a la pelirosada y la pelinegra solas.

Saya:- escúpelo todo, Yuuki.- dijo con frialdad y seriedad.

Yuuki:- yo y rei nos peleamos, ok. Ella estaba saliendo a escondidas con Hisashi, yo le dije que no podría jugar con los sentimientos de Takashi. Le plantee cara y mira como quede.- dijo haciendo referencia a su brazo roto.

Saya:- así que era eso. Muchas gracias.

Yuuki:- yo le tengo un gran aprecio y cariño a Komuro.

Saya:- al punto de salir con él.

Yuuki:- ¡¿qué?!

Saya:- me conto un pajarito.- dijo con una sonrisa un poco malévola.

Yuuki:- está bien, si salía con él, pero como amigos.

Saya:- si aja, eran amigos "con beneficios".- dijo bromeando, como si conociera de toda la vida a Yuuki

Un rato después, ellas se dirigieron hacia la salida, ya estaban por llegar sus padres. Una enfermera entro y le inyecto algo al castaño, que justo se había despertado.

?:-shh, te pondré esto y en unos momentos tu estarás en otro lado.- entonces la enfermera procedió a inyectarle el líquido. Una sombra rápida atravesó la puerta de la habitación. Era rei Miyamoto que le dice a takashi…

Rei:-Takashi, perdóname. Yo... yo quería decírtelo... pe...pero no pude decírtelo.- Ella estaba llorando.

Takashi:-Hisashi... Rei... Los... odio.

Antes de decir algo, un sonido se escuchó. Era la máquina que mantenía vivo a takashi.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, NOCHE

Ya había ocurrido, Takashi Komuro había muerto y su funeral ya había pasado. En un departamento desordenado, estaban sus mejores amigos. Ellos estaban con sus ropas negras por el funeral que había ocurrido hace unas cuantas horas. Estaban en un silencio profundo, hasta que…

Imamura:- agárrala Morita.- dijo tirándole una lata de cerveza. Había sacado varias, por suerte, su madre no vendría en unos días.

Morita:- pero ¿y la escuela?.- dijo preocupado. Había bebido cerveza una vez, sabía que no despertaría hasta el mediodía.

Imamura:- al diablo la escuela.- dijo mientras abría la lata.- ¡quiero hacer un brindis por takashi komuro! un chico que amaba a su familia, un chico que era un excelente amigo, un chico que ahora no está con nosotros, pero está en nuestros corazones. ¡SALUD!- al decir esto los dos estaban llorando, pero se les fue cuando hicieron el primer trago largo y grande de cerveza. Ellos no sabían lo que el destino les tenía preparado para dentro de un año.

MIENTRAS TANTO…

EN UNA BASE SIN IDENTIFICAR DE JAPON…

?:- ¡Salgan todos afuera!.- dijo un joven de unos 25 años, con lentes cuadrados, castaño tanto de cabellos y ojos. Era conocido con la sigla D, llamado Doctor D. estaba junto una joven de unos 28 años. Estaba vestida como una enfermera, pero si se veía bien, era igual a la enfermera que le inyecto ese líquido a takashi komuro. Su cabello era castaño y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran verdes. Su nombre era Dr. Iris

El ultimo era un hombre de edad avanzada estaba vestido con una camisa azul, chaleco negro. Tenía su bata de científico. Sus cabellos era negro y ojos castaños oscuros. Era muy delgado. Su nombre era Dr. Neil.

Dr. Neil:- ¿está seguro de lo que hacemos? Si nos descubren…

Dr. D:- no nos van a descubrir

Dr. Iris:- también cabe la posibilidad de que roben su cepa.

Dr. D:- tranquila, mi cepa está bien guardada, además que no la podrían robar de los cuerpos. Después de todo, yo solamente conozco la contraseña de las capsulas.

Dr. Neil:- ¿está seguro?

Dr. D:- aunque consiga la cepa, no podrá conseguir mi combinación.

Dr. Iris:- ¿combinación?

Dr. D:- sí, la combine con una que estaba trabajando en Norteamérica. La probé con las ratas, desarrollaron mutaciones bastante raras en las extremidades.

Dr. Neil:- explíquese.- dijo un poco impaciente.

Dr. D:- vera, desarrollaron nuevo tejido corporal. Una nueva piel de color negro. A una rata que le faltaba una pata, se le regenero totalmente de color negro. A un mono ciego, le devolvió la vista. Si Shido llega a tirar la cepa incompleta, hará una catástrofe en el mundo.

Dr. Iris:- vaya, entonces estamos creando una nueva raza nacida de humanos.

Dr. D:- no señorita iris, no estamos creando una nueva raza, estamos modificándola. Pero les faltara mucho para que usen su habilidad naturalmente, deberán ser entrenados.- él se fijó en el nuevo paciente.- ¿se creyeron lo del tumor y todo eso?

Dr. Neil:- sí

Dr. D:- Shido no tiene perdón, planeo todo esto y le arruino la vida al chico ese. ¿Cómo se llamaba, señorita Iris?

Dr. Iris:- su nombre era…- ella se fijó en los papeles que tenía en la mano.- Takashi Komuro, lo dieron por muerto ayer.

CONTINUARA…

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute de crearlo (bah, de arreglarlo más que nada).

Si se preguntan, cual fue el plan de Shido para con Takashi es...

SPOILER, así que me lo reservare para más adelante, junto con algunas cosas sobre Komuro. Solo les pido que sean paciente si dejo de publicar seguido.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Dead Edges

Highschool of the Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Shouji Sato y Daisuki Sato. Solo me pertenecen los OCs creados.

Capítulo 3 Dead Edges (Al Borde De La Muerte)

2 días

Hace solo 48 horas, los niños jugaban en los parques, los jóvenes salían a disfrutar de su vida, los adultos trabajaban, los ancianos disfrutaban del día, en cualquier momento vendría la muerte a buscarlos.

Ya no…

El mundo como lo conocemos desapareció. La mayoría de las personas no eran más que Infectados de una plaga "mutante". Los pocos que sobrevivían, no tardarían en ser infectados o volverse loco y perder toda la pizca de razón que les quedaba.

Pero no nos concentremos en eso, concentrémonos en un par de jóvenes en una moto. Takashi Komuro, un joven sin recuerdos de su vida, que buscaba medicina para una niña, la cual, se encariño con él y viceversa. Yuuki Hatsune, que funcionaba como su compañera en esta… ¿podríamos llamarle desventura?

El joven castaño se veía preocupado, no solo por Pandora, sino también por sus recuerdos. Por lo que le habían revelado.

FLASHBACK

 _Morita:- ¿tampoco recuerdas a Orihime?_

 _Takashi:- ¿Orihime?_

 _Imamura:- tu hermana, cabeza hueca._

 _Takashi:- lo siento, no recuerdo a nadie._

 _Yuuki:- ¿ni siquiera a… Hisashi o Rei?.- pregunto con miedo a la respuesta del castaño._

 _Takashi:- me suenan, pero tampoco los recuerdo.- por dentro, Yuuki se sintió aliviada al escuchar esas palabras._

 _Morita:- ¿tampoco recuerdas a nuestra banda?_

 _Takashi:- no, no recuerdo nada. Ya se los dije.- estas palabras hicieron a Morita llorar y cambiar su actitud alegre a depresivo._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Yuuki:- _desde esa charla, lo veo muy triste a takashi._ \- pensó la joven que se detuvo en un momento.- ¿Qué te sucede, takashi?.- pregunto la joven, con tono de preocupación. El castaño se decidió por detenerse.

Takashi:- nada, no me sucede nada.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado. La muchacha de ojos color mostaza se acercó, le acaricio una de sus mejillas, haciendo que el otro joven la mirara a los ojos.

Yuuki:- a mí no me puedes ocultar nada, yo sé cuándo te encuentras mal. Te conozco bastante bien, llámalo "Intuición Femenina".- dijo con una sonrisa. Su rostro se sonrojo y se empezaron a acercar. Cada vez más cerca, al punto tener sus labios lo bastante cerca, como para besarse.

Yuuki:- _sus ojos… son hermosos._ \- pensó en un estado parecido al trance.- _¿Cómo lo dejo ir así rei? ¿Cómo no tuvo ya una novia? El…_

Takashi:- yuuki.- la voz del castaño amnésico la trajo a la realidad. Ella se sonroja, nerviosa, le da una bofetada. Esto hace que el, pierda equilibrio y caiga al piso.- ¡¿Qué rayos… ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste Yuuki?!.- ella se veía nerviosa.

Yuuki:- yo… tu… es que… ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!.- dijo un poco avergonzada.

Takashi:- deja, ya no importa.- tocándose la mejilla golpeada.- dime, ¿estamos cerca?

Yuuki:- pues sí, tenemos que rodear la manzana y estaremos cerca. Lo mejor que podríamos hacer seria ir caminando, para no gastar combustible.

Pasaron unos minutos y ellos estaban en la entrada de la farmacia. Ellos entraron, y vieron el desastre que había.

Takashi:- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?.- dijo con un poco de sospecha. Él se giró a la puerta y vio a alguien correr, alejándose de su vista. Le iba a seguir, pero…

Yuuki:- ¡TAKASHI!.- el castaño vio horrorizado como un infectado tiro al piso a Yuuki con intención de comerla. El saco su pistola con silenciador, disparo, dándole justo en la cabeza.

Takashi:- ¡¿te encuentras bien?!.- dijo preocupado, acercándose a ella y ayudando a levantarse.

Yuuki:- muchas gracias, takashi. Lo único que necesitaría sería un baño.- dijo con una sonrisa.- seguiré buscando, tu cúbreme.

Takashi:- ok.- dijo un poco preocupado, ¿Quién era el de la puerta? ¿Qué querría? ¿Buscaba provisiones?, pero fue interrumpido por la joven de ojos color mostaza.

Yuuki:- no encontré ninguno que nos sirviera. Solo una mochila vacía.- ella se la mostro, al joven se le hacía conocida, no podía recordar de dónde.

Él se sentía furioso, Pandora estaba enferma y no tenía los medicamentos necesarios. Apretó fuerte los dientes y las manos, su sangre ardía. Entonces empezó a ver rojo, su brazo negro empezó a arderle. Él se tambaleo, perdiendo el equilibrio. Yuuki se acercó muy preocupada y lo sostuvo.

Yuuki:- ¿Qué te sucede takashi?.- entonces ella vio como él estaba temblando de frio, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos.

En la mente de takashi, sucedía otra cosa.

 _Takashi estaba corriendo por un lago congelado, hasta que se rompió y se hundió. Se empezó a ahogar._

Yuuki:- ¡takashi, por dios! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!.- ella se preocupó mucho más al ver que le estaba faltando el aire.

 _Podía sentir como se le iba el sentido, como perdía el conocimiento. Sintió como toco fondo, sintió que la muerte estaba cerca._

Yuuki:- ¡takashi!.- dijo comenzando a llorar.

 _Takashi:- ¿acaso… es mi…fin? Si, tal vez es lo mejor, así dejaran a mi familia tranquila.- dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos, aceptando su muerte.- Así podre reunirme con ella. Así esos malditos dejaran de utilizarme_

 _Entonces se volvió consiente_

 _Takashi:- ¿ella? ¿Quién ella? ¿Usarme? ¿Quien? Necesito vivir, necesito nadar hacia el exterior.- pensó mientras intentaba llegar al exterior._

Yuuki:- takashi… por favor… no tu… ya perdí muchas cosas.- dijo mientras sus lágrimas descendían de su mejilla, hasta tocar el rostro de Komuro.

 _Takashi:- Pandora, morita, e imamura esperan mi regreso. Yuuki me necesita más que nunca. Debo encontrar a mi familia, debo vivir por… ella. ¡DEBO RECUPERAR MIS RECUERDOS! ¡DEBO SABER TODA LA VERDAD SOBRE MI PASADO!_

Entonces Takashi volvió en sí, en el mundo real. No se sentía mojado, se sentía como siempre. Él se fijó en Yuuki, estaba llorando a más no poder. Ella se aferró a él, como si nunca fuera a dejarlo. El castaño le devolvió el abrazo.

Takashi:- lo siento por preocuparte.- dijo mientras le abrazaba más fuerte. Ella se separó.

Yuuki:- ¿Qué te sucedió?.- pregunto preocupada

Takashi:- yo… no lo sé. Era como un sueño.- se miró las manos.- era muy real, me hundía en un lago congelado. Yo… será mejor que no vayamos de aquí.- al decir esto, ellos se levantaron del suelo y fueron camino al hospital de donde salió el. Al entrar Yuuki le menciono algo.

Yuuki:- vamos a buscar las llaves en el segundo piso.

Ellos se fueron hacia allí. Ambos entraron en la misma sala de donde saco la bata el castaño. Un golpe vino desde la izquierda del castaño, era un bate de madera lo que le había golpeado. Yuuki corrió a su lado, pero fue detenido por un brazo que le rodeo el cuello, dejándola sin moverse. Otros 3 tipos entran a la sala, eran Yakuzas.

Yakuza 1:- miren la hermosura que nos encontramos.- Yuuki le escupió en la cara, el otro tipo le dio un golpe fuerte en su cara, dejando que caiga un pequeño y fino hilo de sangre.

Takashi:- ¡déjenla en paz, cobardes!.- pero una patada le fue al estómago. Al estar casi inconsciente, le robaron las armas.

Yakuza 2:- debe ser un tipo rico este, ¡miren la belleza que tenía!.- dijo mientras enseñaba el arma.

Yakuza 3:- jefe, ¿podríamos…

Yakuza 1:- esperen su turno, muchacho.- yuuki ya se imaginaba lo que sucedería. El tipo la miro a ella.- espero que la disfrutes. ¡Tu! Arráncale la ropa.- el tipo de atrás, sin soltarla, le empezó a romper su camiseta y su ropa interior.

Yuuki:- no… por favor ¡NO!.- ella dio un grito y cerro sus ojos para aceptar su destino.

Yakuza 1:- pero… que…

Yuuki abrió los ojos y se encontró con una escena bizarra e infernal: un brazo le sobresalía del pecho, con el corazón en mano del tipo que la estaba por violar. Era takashi, no lo podía creer. Su brazo era completamente negro, sus uñas cambiaron para convertirse en garras.

Yakuza 4:- ¡JEFE!

Yakuza 2:- ¡MALDITO!.-

Takashi le corto la garganta con sus garras al yakuza que lo maldijo. Los demás lo vieron horrorizados. Se estaban por escapar, pero Komuro fue rápido y se colocó en la puerta. El que le había robado la pistola, le apunto a la cabeza. Después dio un grito desgarrador: el castaño le salto, arrancándole los ojos. Después le dio una patada muy fuerte, de la cual salió despedido por la ventana detrás de él cayendo fuera del hospital.

El último, se había hecho encima, mientras rezaba por su vida. Takashi Komuro, el castaño amnésico, no tenía misericordia. Le agarro del pelo y lo golpeo contra el marco de la venta, donde había pedazos de vidrio. Esos pequeños vidrios le cortaron un poco.

Yuuki:- detente.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba de detrás. Esto lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad; el yakuza sobreviviente salió corriendo por el miedo. El joven vio lo que había ocurrido, no podía creer que él lo había hecho. Se desmayó.

Yuuki:- ¡TAKASHI!

FLASHBACK

 _Se veía a un takashi depresivo ocultando su rostro con una capucha. Enfrente de él, había un hombre con traje, el cual no le podía ver el rostro._

(Nota del autor: esta parte está basada en el tráiler de la película de DEADPOOL)

 _?:- ¿y si te dijera que haremos que mejores? Te daremos habilidades con los que la mayoría sueña. Te haremos un superhéroe.- él lo miro como si no le importara._

 _Takashi:- Solo prométanme que me cumplirán, para que yo pueda cumplirle a los demás.- dijo con indiferencia._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

El joven despertó despacio. Podía seguir viendo la sangre y a los yakuzas desmembrados.

Yuuki:- ta-takashi…

Ella hablo despacio, con miedo. ¿Miedo hacia takashi? ¿o era miedo hacia ese takashi que nunca había conocido? Eso no importo, él le dio un abrazo fuerte, como cuando estaban en la farmacia. Komuro le dio su chaqueta para que se cubriera la parte de arriba. Obtuvieron la llave del depósito, bajaron hacia allí con las manos juntas, como un par de niños. Al llegar, abrieron el depósito y yuuki encontró la medicina para Pandora.

Yuuki:- e-este e-es.- dijo nerviosa. Ellos empezaron a caminar a la salida, hasta que se encontraron con su moto. La encendieron y se fueron lejos de esa masacre. La joven pelinegra se aferró a la espalda del joven castaño

EN OTRA PARTE CERCA DE ALLI…

Yakuza:- ¡POR FAVOR! Hice lo que me pidieron, pero por favor no me maten.- el yakuza sobreviviente empezó a llorar de nuevo, delante de 3 encapuchados.

?:- humano, tú ya no nos sirves. Si fueras de otro modo, te dejaría vivir, pero eres basura y la basura se desecha.- dijo una voz de una mujer adulta.

Yakuza:- ¡POR…

En ese momento, una gigantesca espada surgió desde su pecho, asesinándolo al instante. Apareció un 4 encapuchado, su brazo regreso a su forma normal.

EN OTRO PARTE, LEJOS DE ALLI…

Ya hace rato que Takashi y Yuuki llegaron. Yuuki se fue directo a darle la medicina a Pandora, mientras el castaño le conto a sus amigos lo que había acontecido allí, luego fueron a dormir para recuperar fuerzas.

A la mañana siguiente, la joven se despertó y se metió a la ducha para sacarse ese sentimiento de "suciedad" por las manoseadas de aquellos hombres.

Yuuki:- _takashi komuro._ \- menciono en su mente. No podía sacarlo de su cabeza desde lo que sucedió el día anterior. Su salvador, además también era un asesino. También le inquietaba su brazo izquierdo negro.

Takashi:- yuuki.- dijo su voz desde afuera del baño, haciendo sobresaltar a la joven.

Yuuki:- ¿Qué necesitas?.- dijo un poco nerviosa.

Takashi:- Pandora se despertó, ¿puede bañarse allí contigo?

Yuuki:- claro, dile que pase.

Después, el joven amnésico se dirigió hacia el living, donde estaban sus amigos.

Imamura:- ¿Cómo dormiste, komuro?.- dijo mientras bostezaba

Takashi:- bastante bien.- dijo mientras se apretaba el cuello, masajeándolo.

Morita:- y dime, ¿Cómo va ese brazo negro?

Takashi:- pues bien. En la farmacia, me comenzó a arder sin ninguna razón.

Morita:- no sabes cómo surgió, ¿no?

Imamura:- es raro, tienes tacto, ¿cierto?.- el castaño asintió.- bien, eso es algo bueno.

Morita:- oye, ¿y si forzamos tu memoria a recordar algo?

Imamura:- podría ser peligroso, como no lo podría ser.

Takashi:- tiene razón Imamura. Intentémoslo.- después de unos minutos, Morita trajo una laptop.- morita, ¿Qué vas hacer?

Morita:- solo cállate, mira y escucha.- él puso a reproducir un video llamado "Vértigo"

MUSICA DE FONDO: Vertigo de U2

Imamura estaba en la batería, Morita en el Bajo y Takashi con la guitarra eléctrica y voz.

Imamura empezó a golpear los palillos entres si, seguido por morita tocando su bajo

Uno, dos, tres, catorce

Takashi hizo las señas de los primero 3 números. El comenzó a tocar la guitarra.

Turn it up loud, captain

Dijo el castaño mientras tocaba el instrumento de cuerda. Luego se escuchó el bajo y la batería

Lights go down, it's dark  
The jungle is your head, can't rule your heart  
A feeling's so much stronger than a thought  
Your eyes are wide and though your soul, it can't be bought  
Your mind can wander

Acto seguido, takashi comenzó a tocar la guitarra

Hello, hello (hola!)  
I'm at a place called Vertigo (dónde está!)  
It's everything I wish I didn't know  
Except you give me something  
I can feel, feel!

El castaño dejo la guitarra

The night is full of holes  
'Cause bullets rip the sky of ink with gold  
They twinkle as the boys play rock and roll  
They know that they can't dance, at least they know  
I can't stand the beat,

Volvió a tocar la guitarra

I'm asking for the check  
Girl with crimson nails has Jesus around her neck  
Swinging to the music, swinging to the music

(whoa, whoa)  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa)

Se escuchaba el coro de los otros dos.

Hello, hello (hola!)  
I'm at a place called Vertigo (dónde está!)  
It's everything I wish I didn't know  
But you give me something  
I can feel, feel!

En ese momento se escuchaban los instrumentos del trio. Hasta que aminoraron la marcha.

All of this, all of this can be yours  
All of this, all of this can be yours  
All of this, all of this can be yours

Just give me what I want and

Los demás hicieron un silencio abrupto.

no one gets hurt.

De repente, los 3 empezaron a tocar sus instrumentos como cuando tocaban el estribillo.

Hello, hello (hola!)  
We're at a place called Vertigo (dónde está!)  
Lights go down, and all I know  
Is that you give me something  
I can feel your love teaching me how  
Your love is teaching me how  
How to kneel  
Kneel!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Al terminar el estribillo, takashi se lanzó como toda una Estrella de rock, arrodillado al suelo.

CONTINUARA…

Bien, de nuevo aquí al final. Quise agregar la canción, pues en el Omake, se menciona que takashi estaba en una banda de Covers.

Y ya que estoy escuchando U2, pensé "hey, ¿Por qué no pones a takashi y su banda en el fanfic haciendo covers?"

Próximo Capitulo: Death Mutante (Mutante de la Muerte)

El mundo ya no es seguro. Cuando el brazo negro cambie, se descubrirán las habilidades ocultas.

Y después… ya nada será igual.


	6. Omake 2 Dead Friendship

Highschool of the Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Shouji Sato y Daisuki Sato. Solo me pertenecen los OCs creados.

Omake 1

Capítulo 3.5 Dead Friendship (Amistad Muerta)

(N/A: los hechos ocurridos aquí se ubican unos días antes del accidente de takashi. En este explicare como se rompió la amistad entre yuuki y rei. Además de cómo Takashi y Yuuki se conocieron. Si quieren, pueden saltarse este y esperar el 4, este capítulo no es tan importante).

MUSICA DE FONDO: Uragiri No Yuuyake de Theatre Brook (DRRR! Opening 1)

DIA 1 JUEVES

Hace un hermoso día en la ciudad de tokonosu. La mayoría de la gente estaba afuera disfrutando de ese día, a excepción de un trio de jóvenes de unos 17 años.

Nos remontamos a un sótano, donde ese trio de jóvenes estaba terminando su canción…

O mejor dicho su Cover.

El joven takashi komuro en la guitarra eléctrica y micrófono, El rubio Morita en el bajo y el "chico malo de la banda" Imamura en la batería.

Oretachi ni wa mieteru mono ga aru kitto

Dare ni mo ubawarenai mono ga aru hazusa

Imi ga nai to omoeru koto ga aru kitto

Demo ito wa soko ni kanarazu aru

Muimi janai ano ito ga

El castaño dejo de cantar, para darle paso al instrumental de la canción. Después de unos segundo…

Asahi wa noboru yeah, yami o nukete

Ima kanjireba mieru no sa

Muimi janai ano ashita

Asahi wa noboru yeah, suiheisen

Ima shinjireba kawaru no sa

Muimi janai ano hikari

Al terminar, el cantante se secó el sudor con una toalla, mientras los demás tomaban un poco de agua.

Takashi:- buen trabajo, chicos.

Imamura:- ¡SALUD!.- los tres alzaron sus botellas para celebrar otra cover bien hecho.

Morita:- oye takashi, ¿para cuándo la letra de esa canción original?

Takashi:- le falta poco, para la semana que viene ya la tendré lista.- Imamura toca un poco la batería atrayendo a los otros dos.

Imamura:- mejor que sea buena, porque si no los mandare al diablo y me uniré a una banda heavy metal.- dijo un poco extasiado, mientras hacia el típico símbolo de cuernos con las manos.

Morita:- no eres lo suficiente hombre para una.- al decir esto, se desencadeno un pequeña lucha amistosa entre los dos.

El castaño se alejó de ellos para revisar su celular. Ningún mensaje, o llamada de Rei. Le se puso triste, desde esa "pequeña discusión", aunque ni fue una discusión, solamente fue un intercambio de palabras antes de que ella repitiera el año, dejaron de hablarse. El más afectado era Takashi, a pesar de su típica seriedad, distintiva de los chicos de su grupo, era el más ilusionado con esa promesa de niños de "casarse cuando fuéramos grandes".

Después de tomar su mochila, se despidió de Imamura, pues el sótano pertenecía a la casa de su madre.

En el camino se puso a pensar un poco lo que había ocurrido con Rei. Formulo cuantas hipótesis le venían a la cabeza por el enojo de ese día. Desde que lo más común como que le había venido la regla o una pelea con sus padres hasta que no era ella, sino alguna cosa cambia formas de los comics o, inclusive, él había viajado a una dimensión donde Rei lo odiaba.

Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de voces, eran la peli negra Misuzu y su mejor amiga Toshimi de pelo castaño. Ambas muchachas lo ignoraban, pues en casi todas las escuelas había grupos formados. El, estaba en el grupo de los "Perdedores" junto con sus amigos.

Misuzu:- ¿lo puedes creer Toshimi? ¡Miyamoto-san es muy afortunada!

Toshimi:- pues claro, tener de novio a Hisashi-san es tener suerte.

Su corazón se destruyó al escuchar esas palabras. Él se quedó quieto, mientras la voz de ambas chicas se iba escuchando más lejos. Soltó su mochila y salió corriendo a su hogar. Mientras se alejaba, era visto por cierta peli negra. Era Yuuki, la mejor amiga de Rei, quien estaba cerca de la escena. Se dio cuenta de que dejo tirara su mochila, se acercó rápidamente para tomarla y llevársela. Sin querer, la mochila se abrió, haciendo que el contenido salga hacia afuera.

Yuuki:- diablos, que torpe eres Yuuki.- dijo refiriéndose a sí misma. De repente, vio una hoja titulada "How You Remind Me" y leyó un poco del contenido.

EN OTRA PARTE…

Takashi había llegado a su hogar corriendo. Sus padres llegarían un poco tarde hoy, eran parte de una fiesta. Así que ellos fueron temprano. Él se sacó su calzado, dejándolos en la puerta. Fue rápido hacia su habitación. Su hermana lo escucho.

Orihime:- ¿takashi?.- ella se dirigió a esa habitación. Al entrar lo encontró sentado en el borde de la cama, en un estado un poco depresivo.- ¿Qué sucedió hermano?.- él se mantuvo callado. Ella lo abrazo.

Takashi:- yo… las escuche hablar… dijeron que… hisashi y rei…- comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

Orihime:- takashi, no te molestes por ellos. Déjalos, hazlos de lado. Escúchame y te aseguro que se darán cuenta de lo que te hicieron.- dijo mientras abrazaba al castaño.

Takashi:- no… no puedo. ¿Y si en verdad no es lo que pienso?- menciono entre lágrimas.- ¿y si solo son chismes como todo?

Orihime:- confírmalo entonces.- dijo separándose de el.- mándale un mensaje a alguno de los dos.- takashi miro a los ojos de su hermana. Tomo el celular de su bolsillo. Estaba por escribir cuando su hermana lo interrumpió.- ¿y tú mochila?.

El castaño recordó lo que había sucedido con su mochila. En medio de la tristeza, cuando salió corriendo, la dejo caer. El salió como si fuera una bala hacia la puerta, se colocó su calzado y…

Al abrirla se encontró cara a cara con Yuuki. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que su hermana apareció. Se conocían de vista, pero nada más.

Yuuki:- aquí… aquí está tu mochila.- dijo nerviosa

Takashi:- ¡muchas gracias!

DIA 2 VIERNES

Takashi:- ¿Dónde está, dios mío?.- dijo un poco exaltado el castaño, siendo observado por Morita y Saya. En ese momento Imamura llego.

Imamura:- ¿Qué le ocurre?.- pregunto al rubio y a la peli rosada.

Morita:- perdió algo.

Saya:- ¡TAKASHI!.- dijo asustando al joven.- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué perdiste?.- dijo enojada.

Takashi:- mi hoja…-dijo comenzando a llorar de una forma cómica. En ese instante, la hija única de los Takagi perdió los estribos.

Saya:- ¡¿tanto por una hoja?! ¡¿POR ALGO TAN SIMPLE?!.- dijo dándole un golpe en el estómago. Al caer al suelo, ella comenzó a pisarle la cabeza.

Takashi:- no era cualquier hoja… en esa tenia escrito una letra de canción nueva para el grupo.- en eso el rubio y el castaño claro quedaron shockeados. Imamura se le unió a Saya con los golpes.

Imamura:- ¡CABEZA HUECA! ¡¿COMO VAS A PERDER ESA HOJA?!

Morita:- ahora nos robaran la canción…- pero en ese momento, apareció una persona.

Yuuki:- Komuro-san, toma.- dijo pesándola la hoja donde estaba la canción.- le hice unos arreglos y la complete.- el castaño la tomo y la leyó, sorprendido.

Saya:- ¿Quién eres tú?.- pregunto de brazos cruzados.

Yuuki:- mil perdones, saya-san. Mi nombre es Yuuki Hatsune, del club de Sojutsu.- dijo respetuosamente.

Takashi:- ¡YUUKI! Esto es…- la peli negra pensó que él se enojaría, así que formulo más de 5 respuestas y disculpas en su mente.- maravilloso.- haciendo que sus otros amigos se sorprendan.

Morita:- déjamela.- dijo pasándosela al rubio.- es excelente. Y con las notas para mi bajo y la batería. Faltaría ponerla en práctica.- Imamura tomo la hoja.

Imamura:- no está mal, nada mal. Komuro ¿podrías hacerle las notas para tu guitarra en el día?

Takashi:- claro, después de clases la ensayamos. Muchas gracias Yuuki.- dijo a la muchacha ojos color mostaza. Esta se sonrojo bastante.- oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer a la tarde?

Yuuki:- no.- y antes de que podría decir alguna palabra.

Takashi:- ven con nosotros.

Imamura:- ¿desde cuándo llevamos chicas a los ensayos?

Saya:- ¿y por qué no soy la primera?.- dijo enfadándose

Takashi:- porque cada vez que te invitaba tu salías con alguna excusa inventada. Eso y si tu padre se enteraba que habías estado en una habitación sola con 3 chicos… me mataría.- dijo con un poco de miedo esto último.

Saya:- bien, pero iré yo con ustedes. No puedo dejarla sola con 2 gorilas que tienen las hormonas por los cielos.

El día escolar paso rápido, los 5 salieron rápido. Saya llamo a sus padres para decirle que estaría con unos amigos y con takashi, al igual que Yuuki a su padre.

Al llegar al sótano, el trio se preparó. Cada uno con una partitura de las notas de sus instrumentos.

Takashi:- esperen un momento, quiero hacer un cambio. Morita toma mi guitarra el bajo déjalo por un lado.- los otros se miraron entre sí, pero le hicieron casi a su vocalista

Takashi:- y 1… y 2… y…

MUSICA DE FONDO: How You Remind Me de Nickelback

Morita comenzó a tocar la guitarra de forma bastante suave

Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing

Tired of living like a blind man

I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling

And this is how you remind me

Imamura y Morita comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos de forma lenta y suave

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

Luego de esa frase, ellos comenzaron a sonar más fuertes

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down

Been to the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head

Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"

El trio comenzó a hacer coro

Yet, yet, yet, no, no

Yet, yet, yet, no, no

Ellos volvieron a tocar lentamente y suave

It's not like you didn't know that

I said I love you, and I swear I still do

And it must have been so bad

'Cause living with me, must have damn near killed you

And this is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down

Been to the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head

Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"

Yet, yet, yet, no, no

Yet, yet, yet, no, no

Yet, yet, yet, no, no

Yet, yet, yet, no, no

Morita comenzó un solo de guitarra bastante lento

Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Imamura se unio a sus dos mejores amigos

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down

Been to the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head

Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"

Yet, yet

Are we having fun yet?

Yet, yet

Are we having fun yet?

Yet, yet

Are we having fun yet?

Yet, yet

Are we having fun yet?

Al terminar, las chicas se levantaron a aplaudir. Los chicos chocaron sus manos.

Imamura:- ¡SALUD! Por la nueva co-escritora de nuestras canciones.- los demás se unieron a la celebración.

Yuuki:- yo… solo lo vi a Komuro-san ayer en la escuela…

Takashi:- desesperado, es la palabra que me definió ayer en toda la clase.- dijo entre risas.

Yuuki:- y lo quise ayudar.

Imamura:- bueno, ¡Bienvenida a la Banda, Hatsune!

Morita:- bien. Ahora con esto podremos lanzarnos al estrellato.

Saya:- les falta un buen manager.- dijo un poco orgullosa.

Takashi:- para eso te tenemos a ti, saya-chan.- dijo en tono burlón.

Después de despedirse y acompañar a saya a su hogar, morita se separó del grupo dejando a Takashi y Yuuki solos.

Takashi:- tienes una habilidad increíble, Yuuki.

Yuuki:- en realidad no soy muy habilidosa, solamente las notas vinieron a mi mente y lo hice, Komuro-san.

Takashi:- alto, Komuro-san me hace sentir viejo. Solo llámame Takashi.

Yuuki:- bien, takashi, yo solamente quería ayudar.

Takashi:- ¿sabes tocar algún instrumento? Porque con las notas del bajo y batería de Imamura parece que si.

Yuuki:- me lo enseñaron mis hermanos.- al decir esto, ella se detuvo.

Takashi:- oye, ¿que…- él se dio cuenta que, al mencionar a sus hermanos, se puso triste. Él le puso las manos en sus hombros, para tranquilizarla.

Yuuki:- está bien.- dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Takashi:- oye, ¿quieres salir mañana?

DIA 3 SABADO

Yuuki pasó a buscar a Takashi a su hogar, cosa que sorprendió a su hermana. Esta última le deseo una buena cita y le entrego algo, guiñándole el ojo. Era un preservativo, objeto que hizo sonrojar al castaño. Él se lo arrojo. Como lo consiguió, no lo sabía.

Pero intuía que sus padres no querían tener más hijos, y, por ende, lo saco de la habitación de sus padres.

Ellos fueron a tomar un helado. Hablaron de distintos temas, desde sus gustos de música a sus sueños para el futuro y cosas por el estilo. Decidido, Takashi se abrió con ella y le conto sobre sus problemas con Rei. Al ser la mejor amiga de Rei, le dijo que ellas se habían alejado un poco, que debía hablar con ella y confiar en ella.

Luego cambiaron de tema, hablaron sobre muchos otros temas. Fueron a los juegos arcade, donde se demostró que Yuuki tenía una gran puntería en los juegos y el castaño, una excelente habilidad para conducir en las carreras. Además que ambos tenían bastante entendimiento como para ganarle a los jugadores profesionales en los juegos de pelea.

Al final, Yuuki le mostro la grabación que hizo, preguntándole si la podría subir a Youtube. El castaño vocalista le dijo que se lo enviara a Morita, el encargado de subir videos a su cuenta.

DIA 4 DOMINGO

Orihime:- ¿hicieron algo indecente ayer?.- pregunto curiosa su hermana de ojos rojos. Esto hizo que takashi se ahogara con la bebida que estaba tomando. Ella lo abrazo de atrás.- más te vale que no… yo quiero ser la primera.- el castaño se sonrojo a mas no poder.

Takashi:- ¡O-ORI-HIME!.- la mencionada se echó a reír

Orihime:- es broma, hermano mayor.- ella no se contenía de la risa. Le gustaba jugarle bromas a su hermano mayor.

Takashi:- eso fue una broma muy pesada.- dijo.

DIA 5 LUNES

El trio estaba siendo acechado por varias chicas. El más buscado era Komuro, por supuesto que los vocalistas eran los más seguidos por los fans.

Un poco más lejos de allí, Yuuki estaba charlando con unas chicas. Cuando llego Rei.

Rei:- Yuuki, debo hablar contigo.- dijo muy seria la miyamoto.

Yuuki:- ¿Qué necesitas Rei?

Rei:- tu saliste con takashi, el sábado, ¿no?.- esto la agarro con la guardia baja.

Yuuki:- pues si.- dijo con indiferencia.

Rei:- ¿por qué?.- dijo enfadándose.

Yuuki:- el me invito.

Rei:- ¿y tú porque aceptaste?

Yuuki:- no tenía nada que hacer, además no le veo el problema, tu estas con su mejor amigo.- esas palabras hicieron enfadar bastante a la joven castaño claro. Sumándole el hecho de la indiferencia de la oji mostaza. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso.- además que fui a ver a su banda y que me hizo miembro de ella.- ella no hacía más que tirarle leña al fuego con una sonrisa.

Rei:- tú no puedes salir con él.

Yuuki:- ¿Por qué tú lo dices? ¿Te tengo que hacer recordar que tú estás con su mejor amigo y ni siquiera le dijiste?

Rei:- mañana te espero, en el club de sojustsu, tu y yo arreglaremos todo. Cara a cara.- ella dio media vuelta y se fue.

Morita:- Yuuki, ven y ayúdanos, a salvar a takashi de las fangirls y a ellas de saya. ¿Qué sucede?

Yuuki:- nada morita, nada.

DIA 6 MARTES

Takashi no pudo ir a la escuela, él se había enfermado.

Al finalizar el horario escolar, Yuuki fue al salón del club de Sojutsu. Al llegar se encontró con Rei, ambas tomaron un bastón y se pusieron en posición de pelea.

En unos instantes, la punta de los bastones chocó de forma bestial. Luego, la parte de debajo de ambos volvieron a chocar. Ambas quedaron frente a frente.

Rei:- ¡eres de lo peor!

Yuuki:- ¡soy de lo peor por qué tú eres una cobarde!

Yuuki empujo a Rei, hacia delante, haciendo que esta última caiga al piso.

Yuuki:- ¿sabes que le dije? ¡Que debía confiar en ti, que no debía pensar que tú lo engañabas con su mejor amigo!

Rei:- ¡TU NO TE METAS EN ESOS ASUNTOS!- dijo mientras se levantaba.

Yuuki:- el me lo dijo…

FLASHBACK

 _Takashi:- oye muchas gracias por la canción_

 _Yuuki:- no tienes que agradecerme_

 _Takashi:- no, en serio. Gracias ello, Morita puede cumplir su sueño, Imamura está más que feliz, Saya nos dará una mano y yo puedo pasar más tiempo con ellos. Tu eres de lo mejor, creo que serias mi nueva amiga._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Rei está enfurecida. Giro sobre su cabeza su bastón, al chocar de nuevo, el bastón de yuuki salió volando y la Miyamoto menor le dio un golpe fuerte en su ante-brazo. Se lo había roto.

La peli negra, comenzó a derramar lágrimas por el dolor. Pero igual se había enfurecido.

Yuuki:- ¿en serio piensas que yo voy a romper mi amistad con Komuro? ¿Por un capricho tuyo?.- usando un brazo, logro tirar de nuevo al suelo a MIyamoto. Ella se subió arriba y como si fueran gladiadores, alzo su bastón para darle una estocada final, pero Rei fue más rápida. Le golpeo el mentón y la empujo para poder levantarse. Ambas se lanzaron con sus respectivos bastones. Entonces…

Los bastones se rompieron, a escena entro Saeko Busujima y Orihime Komuro. Ambas miembros del club de Kendo, para frenar la pelea.

Saeko:- deténganse las dos. Está prohibido usar los elementos de la escuela, fuera del horario de los clubes.

Unos minutos después, todo se había calmado, con consecuencias claro. Rei Miyamoto y Yuuki Hatsune fueron expulsadas del club de Sojutsu. Yuuki estaba siendo atendida por la enfermera de la escuela Shizuka Marikawa. Su brazo estaba roto.

DIA 9 VIERNES EL DIA DEL ACCIDENTE

El joven komuro estaba disfrutando de su nuevo juego de Ps3, The King Of Fighters, un juego con el cual podía jugar tanto con Morita como con Yuuki. Ya se había recuperado de su fiebre, tenía las pilas recargadas para el lunes comenzar un nueva jornada.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, había recibido un mensaje. No sabía, pero en el fondo, quería que sea de Hisashi diciéndole sobre él y Rei. El número era desconocido.

 _Ve al parque central de Tokonosu,_

 _Si quieres saber lo de tu noviecita._

 _PD.: no le avises a nadie y ven solo._

Takashi pensó lo peor, Rei estaba en problemas. Sea como fuere, debía ayudarla. Así que fue de inmediato hacia allí.

EN OTRO LUGAR… LEJOS DE ALLI…

Kaito estaba feliz, fue a vivir a Japon. Un lugar bastante mejor que donde estaba. Aunque su trabajo era un poco… malo. Estaba acostumbrado a manejar camiones comunes, y no un con chucherías tecnológicas. Quiso frenar el camión, para aminorar la marcha, pero…

Los frenos nos respondían. En un momento se escuchó un sonido muy fuerte, como si hubiera chocado a alguien. Puso el freno de mano y se bajó.

Kaito:- ¡DIOS SANTO! ¡ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA!.- grito mientras sostenía el cuerpo de un joven de unos 17 años…

Era Takashi Komuro.

CONTINUARA…

¿De nuevo aquí?

Ok, este Omake esta innecesario para la historia, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo. ¿Porque?

Ni yo lo sé, pero bueno.

¿Quién le mando el mensaje a takashi? No se los revelare, será muy importante para la trama como la misteriosa "Ella" del capítulo anterior. No, no es algún personaje que este alrededor de Komuro.

Me costó mucho la canción, pues pensaba en poner "Si Amaneciera Hoy Sin Ti" de Saratoga, pero después me vino a la cabeza Nickelback y la letra de esta canción, pega bastante con la relación de Takashi y Rei.

Me tomare un tiempo de este fic, pues quiero trabajar tanto en Highschool Of The Spirit, como en Endless Waltz Revolution (aunque nadie lo lea) y algún que otro Oneshot de Code Geass o HOTD.

¿La Leyenda del Grim Reaper? Si lo voy a continuar. Creo que trabajare en varios fics.

¡HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!


	7. Death Mutant

Hola de nuevo, esta vez traigo un capitulo bastante especial…

Largo y el anteúltimo para terminar el primer arco de mi fanfic. De eso hablare en el final.

Highschool of the Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Shouji Sato y Daisuki Sato. Solo me pertenecen los OCs creados.

Capítulo 4 Death Mutant (Mutante de la Muerte)

Pandora:- hace tiempo que no me daba un baño así.- dijo en un tono de satisfacción.

Yuuki:- ¿asi que tu nombre es Pandora? Es un poco… raro.- dijo la joven Hatsune. Ella estaba en una bañera junto a Pandora, tomando un baño después de semejantes cosas que vivieron las dos.

Pandora:- no es mi verdadero nombre. Solo lo elegí porque…- hizo una pausa para suspirar. No sabía si debía abrirse con ella, que recién la conocían y hace unos minutos que se había presentados.-… siento que mi anterior yo murió cuando todo el mundo se fue al diablo.- dijo un poco sonrojada.

Yuuki:- te entiendo. Creo no ser la única que se siente así.- esto le llamo la atención.- Morita, Imamura, y yo también cambiamos. Takashi igual, pero fue más profundo en el.- dijo recordando los sucesos en la farmacia.

Ella lo recordaba de otra forma, un joven apuesto, holgazán, músico y compositor. Aquel con el que había salido por un tiempo, siempre como amigos. Recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez.

FLASHBACK

 _La joven Yuuki miraba de lejos a su mejor amiga Rei, la cual hablaba con un joven castaño. Los dos parecían felices, luego el castaño se despidió y se fue._

 _Yuuki:- oye Rei, ¿Quién era el joven con el que estabas hablando?.- pregunto con curiosidad_

 _Rei:- es Takashi Komuro, un… amigo de la infancia.- dijo un poco nerviosa. No le gustaba decir todavía que eran novios. Las chicas se burlarían al escuchar "lo conozco de cuando era una niña y prometimos casarnos cuando seamos grandes"._

 _Yuuki:- pero parecían más que amigos.- dijo con un poco de picardía._

 _Rei:- ¡Yu-Yuuki!.- dijo totalmente sonrojada._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Pandora:- Yuuki.- la voz de la niña le trajo al mundo real.- ¿no crees que deberíamos salir?.- la mencionada asintió, ambas se secaron y se vistieron.

Yuuki:- oye, ¿quieres a takashi como un hermano?.- la otra muchacha se sonrojo y le asintió.- ¿te gustaría tener otra hermana?

Pandora:- ¿Quién? ¿Tu?.- dijo con indiferencia

Yuuki:- la hermana pequeña de takashi. Tiene un año menos que él y se llama Orihime. Es muy buena chica.- ella la ignoro de una manera muy… tsundere.

Cuando las dos chicas salieron al living, se encontraron con una Morita muy depresivo, a Imamura con un cigarro en la boca y a Komuro cocinando, cosa que los agarro con la guardia baja.

Yuuki:- ¿takashi cocina?.- esto atrajo la atención del castaño.

Takashi:- buenos días, Pandora, Yuuki.

Pandora:- onichan, ¿sabes cocinar?

Takashi:- pues… estaba aburrido y me puse a ojear un libro de cocina. Entonces se me dio de probar algo. Y aquí me tienes.

Morita:- el recuerda como cocinar… pero no recuerda a nuestra banda.- dijo en un estado depresivo.

Imamura:- es cierto. El con solo ojear un libro de cocina, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Así que…- él fue a buscar una guitarra, se la entregó al castaño.- tócala, necesito comprobar mi hipótesis.

Acto seguido, toco la guitarra como si siempre hubiera sabido. Era algo majestuoso, una guitarra clásica que parecía tocada por un profesional.

Pero su tocada era triste y melancólica. De repente, su cabeza le comenzó a doler.

Yuuki:- ¡Takashi!.- dijo preocupada, mientras el joven se agarraba la cabeza. El dolor fue como un botón, que lo llevo a recuerdos lejanos, de su anterior vida.

FLASHBACK

 _Misuzu:- ¿lo puedes creer Toshimi? ¡Miyamoto-san es muy afortunada!_

 _Toshimi:- pues claro, tener de novio a Hisashi-san es tener suerte._

De ese recuerdo paso a otro.

Y así sucesivamente…

 _?:- ¿y si te dijera que haremos que mejores? Te daremos habilidades con los que la mayoría sueña. Te haremos un superhéroe.- él lo miro como si no le importara._

 _Takashi:- Solo prométanme que me cumplirán, para que yo pueda cumplirle a los demás.- dijo con indiferencia._

Muchos recuerdos fluyeron en su mente…

 _?:- cuando seamos grandes me casare contigo.- dijo una niña con el cabello castaño claro y sus ojos rojos._

 _Takashi:- ¿en serio lo dices?.- dijo un emocionado pequeño takashi._

 _?:- sí, es una promesa del corazón_

Recuerdos de días felices…

 _?:- ¿de nuevo aquí? Esto será divertido.- dijo un peli grisáceo._

Y otros…

 _Takashi:- ¿Por qué repetiste? si eres una buena estudiante.- dijo un poco serio a una muchacha que se parecía a la niña del sueño._

 _?:- tu no entiendes nada.- dijo con frialdad. Luego, dio media vuelta y se alejó._

…Son recuerdos de vidas pasadas…

Unos felices…

 _Takashi:- ¡es el día más feliz de mi vida!.- dijo mientras abrazaba de manera muy cariñosa a una joven rubia de ojos verdes con una vestimenta que se parecía mucho a la de los toreros de España, su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo._

 _?:- nuestro día más feliz de la vida.- acto seguido, le dio un tierno beso lleno de cariño, que luego se convirtió en uno lleno de pasión y amor.- oye, ¿es que quieres tener más hijos?_

 _Takashi:- cuantos sean, mientras sea contigo. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría contárselo a mi familia._

… y otros tristes…

 _Nos encontramos al joven Komuro cargando a la muchacha rubia, muerta, en medio de una inmensa tormenta de nieve. Mientras que, su brazo izquierdo solamente era simplemente hueso y nervios, ambos salían de su hombro._

 _Takashi:- ¡ME VENGARE, LES HARE LA VIDA UN INFIERNO!.- rugió el muchacho, luego se desmayó, en un lago congelado. Para luego, romperse, haciendo que ambos caigan al agua helada._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Yuuki:- ¡Takashi!.- la voz de la pelinegra le trajo de regreso al mundo real.- ¿Qué te sucedió?

Morita:- ¿recordaste algo?

Takashi:- pues si.

Entonces el castaño le conto todo lo que recordó. Los demás escucharon atentamente el relato de su amigo.

Pandora:- wow

Takashi:- ¿y? ¿Me podrían ayudar?

Yuuki:- si, la niña y la muchacha que repitió era Rei Miyamoto.

Morita:- el otro era Hisashi.

Imamura:- me parece extraño lo del tipo con traje.

Pandora:- es como un rompecabezas, no sabremos nada hasta tener todas las piezas unidas.

Yuuki:- ¿y la otra muchacha?

Takashi:- no lo sé.

Imamura:- ¿y si en verdad tienes un hijo? Ya sabes… por lo que nos contaste.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara, mientras prendía un cigarro.

Morita:- vaya, mi mejor amigo con un heredero. Y más si viene de takashi.- el mencionado estaba rojo de vergüenza.

Takashi:- ¡¿d-de que ha-hablas Morita?!

Imamura:- solo decimos.

Yuuki estaba callada. Parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, ¿takashi padre? ¿takashi con un bebe? Se decepciono un poco, pero pensó un poco más, ¿lo amaba? ¿Acaso el tiempo juntos dejo de ser amistad, para pasar hacer amor?

 _Imposible_. Pensó para sí misma. _El ni siquiera me ve como una mujer, me ve como una amiga o hermana. Debe seguir amando a Rei o debe amar a esa muchacha de los sus recuerdos. Ni siquiera se ha fijado en mí. Pero en el hospital, el me tomo de la mano. Estuvimos así por un largo rato._

Pandora:- onichan, Yuuki, tengo hambre.

Luego de eso, todos se dirigieron a la mesa para comer. Todos estaban ocupado en la comida, a excepción de la joven Hatsune. Ella estaba pensando en lo que conto el castaño. Luego de comer todos juntos…

Imamura:- oigan, faltan provisiones.

Pandora:- a nadie le importan tus cigarros.- contesto la joven.

Imamura:- no hablaba de eso… bueno si, pero no solamente de eso. Nuestros alimentos se están acabando.

Morita:- es cierto, ¿Dónde conseguiremos más?.- el líder castaño se puso a pensar con una mano en la barbilla.

Takashi:- ¿deberíamos aventurarnos para conseguir alimentos con esos "Zetas en el camino"? (N/A: Zetas=Zombies="Ellos" en el anime de Highschool Of The Dead). ¿Tú qué opinas Yuuki?.- esto la alejo de sus pensamientos.

Yuuki:- pues, deberíamos ir. Hay un centro comercial por aquí cerca, así que…

Morita:- ¿Quién ira?

Takashi:- creo que lo mejor sería que vayamos todos. Sería más fácil llevar una mochila cada uno llena de alimentos. Llevaríamos dos armas cada uno, las de fuego las usaremos en caso de emergencia.- los demás se le quedaron viendo..- ¿dije algo malo?.- pregunto con confusión. Los demás le sonrieron.

Imamura:- no nada, es que…

Yuuki:- eres nuestro líder indiscutido.- dijo con un poco de timidez.

Pandora:- y nuestro héroe.- dijo con una sonrisa emocionada.

Morita:- escucha a la de pecho grandes y a la de los planos.- acto seguido, fue golpeado por ambas, mientras decían palabras como "Pervertido" y sus tantos sinónimos.

Imamura:- ignorando al mono en celo rubio, a la loli y a tu chica…- menciono en voz baja al castaño

Takashi:- el-ella no e-e-es mi chi-ca.- dijo totalmente sonrojado

Imamura:- por favor Komuro, tienes que ver como ella te mira. Esta locamente enamorada de ti. Se enfrentó a Rei por ti y fue expulsada del club de sojutsu.

Takashi:- ¿en serio?

Imamura:- ¿en serio eres tan idiota como para no ver que lo que contaste de ti con esa chica y tu supuesto hijo le afecto bastante?

Takashi:-…- takashi se quedó callado. El otro castaño suspiro y le dio una pitada a su cigarro.

Imamura:- volviendo al tema principal, tienen razón. Tu eres nuestro líder.- esas últimas palabras lo trajeron al mundo real.- hace unos años, yo y morita hicimos una apuesta con algunos chicos de la clase. Una simple guerra de Paintball, nuestro equipo estaba destrozado. Hasta que tu tomaste el mando y nos salvaste de perder la apuesta. En palabras simples, tienes una gran capacidad de liderazgo. Mírame, puedo ser el chico cool del grupo, se armar algunos explosivos para lo que podría venir. Morita sabe sobre trampas y sabe analizar bien las situaciones, para poder adaptarnos a ello. Yuuki sabe usar la lanza y tiene una gran capacidad de asesinato tipo pícaro, pero hasta ahí. Pandora… bueno tiene algo de puntería, la tendría que mejorar.

Takashi:- creo que ya sé a dónde quieres ir con el tema.

2 HORAS DESPUES…

Imamura:- ¿Por qué no me quede en casa?.- menciono cansado. Una de las desventajas de fumar.

Pandora:- deberías dejar el cigarrillo. Podría matarte.

Imamura:- mejor muerto con eso que vivo como Zombie.

Takashi:- ¿Qué tal mejor vivo como humano normal que muerto como Zeta?

Morita:- ¿Cuánto faltaría yuuki?

Yuuki:- veamos…- dijo mientras sacaba un mapa de Tokonosu.- estamos cerca. El centro comercial está doblando a la derecha.- dijo sin subir la vista.

Ella empezó a observar una sombra que crecía en el mapa, para luego ser lanzada al otro lado. Ella tardó en reaccionar: la sombra era un auto que había sido lanzado hacia su grupo, siendo salvada por Takashi.

Takashi:- ¡Yuuki! ¿Estás bien?.- ella no podía pensar bien. Todavía estaba shockeada con todo lo que sucedió.

Yuuki:- s-si.- la mirada, tanto de ella como los de su grupo se posiciono en la cosa que había lanzado el vehículo. Era una especie de Zeta súper desarrollado, era musculoso y rondaba los 2 metros. Todos comenzaron a disparar, pero las balas le atravesaban, haciéndolo enojar.

Takashi:- ¡CORRAN!.- grito el castaño. Había llegado al estacionamiento del centro comercial.

Morita:- ¿lo perdimos?.- dijo recuperando el aliento. En ese momento el Zeta musculoso llego junto a otros 2.

Takashi:- ¡ENTREN ALLI!.- todos siguieron las órdenes del joven. En ese momento Pandora cayó al suelo. Él se acercó y le plantó cara a los monstruos, quedando enfrente de Pandora.

En la mente de Takashi, un recuerdo comenzo a salir.

FLASHBACK

 _?:- takashi…vive… por… mi…- era la misma muchacha rubia que estaba en sus recuerdos. Con su último aliento pronuncio esas palabras. Mientras Takashi lloraba, como un niño que se lastimo la pierna y le dolía mucho. Su vida era feliz con ella._

 _Takashi:- ¿Por… que? ¡¿Por qué?!.- dijo mientras apretaba los dientes, por ello, un hilillo de sangre recorrió su barbilla juntos con sus lágrimas.- ¡¿PORQUE CUANDO ESTOY FELIZ, ME ARREBATAN ESA FELICIDAD?!_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

 _Vive_

 _Vive por mí_

MUSICA DE FONDO: Circus For A Psycho de Skillet

Esas palabras fueron como un botón que accionaba al otro Takashi. Al Takashi que masacro a esos yakuzas en el hospital. Al Takashi sin misericordia. Al Takashi asesino. Sus ojos dejaron de ser marrones para ser de un color rojo sangre.

Un Zeta musculoso, el cual se acercaba a paso rápido, fue cortado por la mitad de formo vertical. El brazo del castaño se vio envuelto en algo que parecía ser nervios negros y tenía algo parecido a una espada gigantesca.

Imamura:- ¿Qué… rayos le…

Morita:-…paso a takashi?.- dijeron en una mezcla de asombro y temor.

Pandora:- Onichan…- dijo asustada la pequeña.

Yuuki:- es lo mismo que ocurrió en el hospital.

El joven con mirada de frialdad, muy parecida al de un asesino, revirtió la trasformación del brazo para golpear el suelo. Se lanzó como un león a su presa, dándole un fuerte golpe al segundo Zeta musculoso en la cabeza, traspasándole. El cerebro quedo completamente destruido por el golpe.

El brazo se transformó en algo parecido a un látigo con espinas, en la punta había dos cuchillas. Él lo lanzo, cortando las piernas al tercer Zeta. Acto seguido, volvió a transformar su brazo en su forma original. Golpeo tan fuerte el piso, que lo atravesó. Luego miles de púas surgieron de debajo del monstruo empalándolo, el cual seguía vivo por poco.

Los hilillos negros cubrieron su torso, para dar paso a un par de alas negras demoniacas. El salto y planeo rápidamente hacia él esquivando un poste de luz que le fue lanzado, cuando llego, clavo sus garras en el torso. Luego le arranco su corazón, para comerlo.

Cuando recupero la consciencia, se desmayó de nuevo.

Morita/Imamura/Yuuki:- ¡Takashi!

Pandora:- ¡Onichan!.- todos se acercaron rápidamente a takashi.

Morita:- ¡llevémoslo adentro!

CERCA DE ALLI…

Orihime fue la única superviviente del comboy donde llevaban provisiones a la mansión de Souichiro Takagi. La misión primaria era encontrar a Saya y a sus amigos, luego de ello, le fue mandada a buscar provisiones con otro grupo.

Algo los ataco, no pudo saber si fue una bazooka o uno de esos monstruos nuevos.

En un momento, vio como de lejos un grupo de chicos entraban en un centro comercial cercano. A ella no le importaba, pero algo en su corazón le dijo que los siguiera.

DENTRO DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL…

Pasaron unos minutos y takashi volvió en sí.

Imamura:- komuro, ¿Qué te sucedió?

Morita:- tu brazo se transformaba y te salieron alar y mataste a esos Zetas y…

Pandora:- ¡denle un respiro! Onichan, ¿lo recuerdas? Todo lo que sucedió.

Takashi:- sí, todo y cada una de las cosas.- dijo mirándose las manos manchadas de sangre.

Yuuki:- nos salvaste a todos. A los 6.- esas últimas palabras lo confundieron un poco.

Takashi:- ¿6?

Morita:- nosotros y Hiro.- en escena entra un hombre joven con pelo corto, casi rapado, gafas, aretes, tiene un ligero cabello en la barbilla, unos jeans, botas de trabajo, guantes sin dedos, tiene una chaqueta de camuflaje, una camisa con las palabras "I Love Yankee" y un collar con un cráneo.

Hiro:- vaya colega el suyo.- luego miro al castaño confundido.- mi nombre es Hiro Tamaru y gracias por salvarme.

Luego de las presentaciones, Tamaru explico cómo quedó varado allí, en el centro comercial. Por un descuido al baño, las fuerzas de autodefensa llegaron y se llevaron a todos los demás, menos a él. Eso fue justo hace una semana. También menciono como él se estaba por ir a la primaria Onbetsu, donde organizaban las evacuaciones. Pero escucho por la radio que fue invadida y pocas personas se han salvado. A Takashi le sonó mucho la primaria Onbetsu. Comento que en el momento que estaban por llegar ellos, el había salido a buscar algunas cosas en el estacionamiento. Que cuando ellos llegaron, unos de los Zetas musculosos, fue para comerlo. Era el que Takashi le golpeo en la cabeza.

Hiro:- tranquilos, no me devore todo si vienen a buscar provisiones

Morita:- ¿Qué tal si te nos unes? No puedes estar aquí solo.- esto hizo llorar al joven Hiro. De una forma muy comica, se abalanzo al rubio mientras lo abrazaba.

Hiro:- ¡GRACIAS CHICOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Morita:- oye tranquilo, que esto parece muy homosexual.- dijo con nerviosismo

Pandora:- oigan tarados, bajen la voz o podrían venir más de esos Zetas.- dijo en voz baja

Hiro:- no importa, si tene…- pero fue interrumpido por el castaño y la pelinegra.

Imamura/Yuuki:- no controla sus poderes.

Luego de una pequeña charla, todos se dividieron para buscar suficiente provisión y ropa para lo que se avecinaba.

CERCA DE ALLI…

Orihime entro en el centro comercial, guiada por su corazón. Estaba en alerta, pues veía la cosa un poco arruinada: había cadáveres de Zetas por todos lados cerca del lugar donde ella entro. Todos en estado de descomposición, el aroma le revolvía el estómago. Camino por un buen rato por todo el lugar, hasta que…

MUSICA DE FONDO: Towa No Kizuna de Daisy x Daisy (Fairy Tail Opening 9)

Comenzó a caminar rápido, no podía creerlo. Esa persona de espaldas se parecía mucho a…

Empezó a temblar, su voz no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. De sus ojos, caían lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Recordaba cómo, de pequeños, su hermano casi siempre le daba un beso en la mejilla. Él era muy cariñoso y apegado a Orihime.

Actualmente, hizo un esfuerzo para hablar.

Orihime:- Ta-Takashi Oni-sama.- ya desde el accidente que pensaba que su hermano no estaba muerto. Encontró pistas, reviso informes de la policía, hablo con médicos y forenses conocidos de su sensei Souichiro, todo para saber la verdad. Incluso desenterró los restos de su hermano, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa: lo único metido dentro del ataúd de Komuro Takashi era un maniquí.

El joven castaño dio media vuelta para saber quién lo llamaba, encontrándose con una muchacha la cual, su rostro era conocido pero no la lograba recordar.

Takashi:- ¿Quién eres tú?.- pregunto confundido.

Orihime comenzó a derramar lágrimas más fuertes, contendiéndose para no llorar de más. Por una sola razón lloraba:

Se encontró con su hermano, Takashi Komuro.

CONTINUARA…

¿Han leído todo?

Tendrán que leer todo para desentrañar la historia secreta de Takashi. Poco a poco, tranquilos, es como buscar un Easter Egg.

Bien, como dije al principio, este es el ante último capítulo del primer arco de este Reboot. Como había mencionado en el anterior fic de este, o sea el original, estaba dividido en 3 arcos: La Caida de Los Muertos, Insanity, y El Ascenso de los Mutantes. En este reboot será de otra forma. Esto sería lo planeado tanto a corto como a largo plazo: La Caída de la Humanidad (que termina en el próximo omake), El Ascenso de Los Mutantes (que comienza en el capítulo 5) y Venganza. De este último, solo puedo adelantar una cosa: Takashi recuperara la memoria y se vengara de lo que le hicieron.

Tengo planeado crear un Spin-Off de este fic, basado en los años perdidos de takashi entre después del accidente y antes del capítulo 1 de este fic.

Para dejar claro algo, los personajes principales jóvenes, rondan los 19-20 años. Takashi tuvo el accidente a los 17.

También quiero dejar en claro los equipos:

En el Team Takashi: Takashi Komuro, Yuuki, Pandora, Morita, Imamura, Hiro Tamaru (que aparecio en el manga, en el arco del centro comercial), Orihime (que es una OC Original Character) y dos personajes nuevos que aparecerán mas adelante.

En el Team Hisashi: Hisashi Igoh, Rei, Saya, Kohta, Saeko, Shizuka, Alice, Zeke, Kiriko (la madre de Rei), Misuzu y Toshimi (dos personajes que aparecieron en el primer capítulo del anime, las amigas… no tan amigas cuando una se está muriendo).

Las habilidades que le dio a takashi, son las del juego Prototype, a excepción de las alas. Las alas son como en los Demon Hunter del World Of Warcraft Legiony cumple la misma función que su jugabilidad: planear.

¿Quién es la misteriosa chica rubia? El misterio de ella y él bebe de takashi se descubriera pronto, ¿Yuuki se enamoró de Takashi?, ¿Quiénes son los malos detrás de todo este apocalipsis? Y la pregunta más importante…

¿Dejare de exagerar todo y lo explicare todo de una? NO! Es mi estilo para las historias, crear Giros argumentales de tan magnitud que afectan la historia y a los personajes.

Próximo Capitulo:

…

…

…

Hora Cero

El día del juicio final ha llegado.

¡OMAKE ESPECIAL!


	8. Omake 3 Judgement Day

Highschool of the Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Shouji Sato y Daisuki Sato. Solo me pertenecen los OCs creados.

Omake 3 Capitulo 4.5 Judgement Day (El Día Del Juicio Final)

(N/A: los hechos ocurridos aquí, están ubicados 1 mes antes del Prólogo. En unas cuantas palabras, antes del despertar de Takashi)

2 Hora para la Hora Cero

Yuuki:- ya voy.- dijo la joven peli negra, que se estaba cambiando. Hoy se celebraban el segundo aniversario de la muerte de Takashi Komuro. Ella junto a los mejores amigos del fallecido, Morita e Imamura y la hermana Orihime irían a visitar su tumba. Los 4 faltaron a la academia por ese motivo, ir a la tumba de su compañero fallecido. Ella abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el rubio.

Morita:- ¿ya estas lista?.- tanto ella, como los demás que iban, estaban vestidos con ropa negra, símbolo del luto.

Yuuki:- sí, ¿Imamura vendrá?.- pregunto después de mirar a los lados buscando al castaño fumador.

Morita:- esta abajo fumando un cigarro.- ellos bajaron del complejo departamental donde vivía Yuuki con su padre, para encontrarse con su amigo fumador.

Imamura:- Orihime me acaba de avisar que llegara un poco tarde, así que no encontraremos en la puerta del cementerio.

Se subieron al bus, tenían por lo menos 1 hora. Se sentaron en asientos separados, cada uno por su lado como si no se conocieran. Desde que murió siempre fue así, cada uno lidiaba a su manera: Imamura tomaba bebidas alcohólicas, Morita tocaba el bajo creando canciones melancólicas pero malas, Yuuki se la pasaba leyendo libros de cualquier cosa. Al sentarse cada uno separados de los otros, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, intentaban no pensar en lo ocurrido, hasta por lo menos llegar al cementerio.

1 Hora para la Hora Cero

Hisashi Igoh estaba pensativo, el profesor todavía no había llegado. Todo lo que ocurrió con Takashi fue, tanto su culpa como la culpa de Rei. Miro hacia la ventana, imagino como serían las cosas si nunca hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Rei. Se imaginó a si mismo rechazándola, como después le conto a su mejor amigo lo que había ocurrido, como convenció a Rei para hablar con Takashi y, por último, como se arreglaron, incluso su imaginación fue más allá al verlos a ambos casado y con dos hijos. No se pudo imaginar cómo serían de mayores, así que los pensó como jóvenes padres de 17 años. Eso le produjo una sonrisa tierna, _Tio Hisashi suena bastante bien, mejor que Tio Igoh._ Su imaginación voló más allá al pensar que esos eran hijos, fruto de la infidelidad de Rei con él. El apretó sus manos fuertemente.

Se pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la puerta del salón, que había sido abierta por Saya Takagi, hija del político Souichiro Takagi y hermana del alma de Takashi Komuro. Ambos se miraron por un tiempo, Igoh pudo descubrir un poco de rencor de Takagi hacia él y Rei, días después del funeral. Además descubrió, que Morita e Imamura lo ignoraban por completo. Cada vez que iba a hablarles, ellos se alejaban.

La mirada del peli grisáceo se fue de nuevo a la ventana. Él había roto con Rei hace unos días, ¿Cómo se debería sentir por dentro la joven?

Mientras, en el salón de Rei, ella se encontraba igual que su ex, pensativo por lo sucedido con el castaño. Y no solo con él, sino con su mejor amiga Yuuki. Luego del fallecimiento de su amigo de la infancia, ella se comenzó a juntarse con los mejores amigos y la hermana pequeña del fallecido. Ambas habían sido expulsadas del club de Sojutsu luego de la pelea. Ahora extrañaba su compañía. Si podía tener a sus amigas Misuzu y Toshimi a su lado, pero su mejor amiga y confidente no estaba. Era ella quien tantas veces estuvo a su lado.

Sus pensamientos volvieron hacia el castaño. Recordó su promesa cuando eran niños de casarse, después de ello casi siempre estaban juntos cuando podían. Años después ocurrió la desgracia que casi nadie conoce: el profesor Koichi Shido la hizo repetir, pues su padre, Tadashi MIyamoto, investigo al político Ichido Shido.

Luego de aceptar la realidad, tomo la decisión de ser una nueva Rei y dejar atrás todas aquellas cosas que le hicieran acordar a su antigua yo, incluyendo a Takashi. Al final, termino saliendo con su mejor amigo, Hisashi, pero aun tenia sentimientos hacia el castaño que había sido su amigo de la infancia. Sentimientos que la habían llevado a enfrentarse con Yuuki.

Ahora no tenía a ambos, ni a su mejor amiga, ni a su verdadero amor. Culpo a los Shido, y luego a su padre de lo que le paso a su antiguo amor. _No, ellos no tienen la culpa. Yo soy la culpable, de todo, incluyendo de su muerte._ Luego de reflexionar eso, apoyo su cabeza en sus brazos, ocultando su rostro. Tanto los estudiantes como los profesores pensarían que estaba durmiendo, pero en verdad lloraba.

30 Minutos para la Hora Cero

Orihime estaba mirando una foto de ella con su hermano. Lo extrañaba, era la persona que la impulso a ser quien era.

¿Pero sin él? ¿Si nunca hubiera existido quien sería? ¿Una de las estudiantes de Souichiro Takagi? ¿Una de las mejores alumnas de la academia fujimi? _No sería nadie sin él._ Pensó en un tono melancólico. _Sería una estudiante normal._ Se desnudó y se metió en la ducha de su cuarto. Allí, se sentó en el suelo, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran junto con el agua que caía, como esa vez cuando había jugado con su hermano bajo la lluvia. Aunque terminaron enfermos, valió la pena la diversión que tuvieron.

Lo amaba de una forma diferente a la de un amor fraterno, pero no llegando al incesto. Si querían, podían dormir juntos. Si querían, podían buscar novios cada uno por su lado. Era una forma que la gente común confundiría con incesto, no lo era. Era la relación de un par de hermanos que pasaron por muchas cosas malas, aunque lo máximo que pasaron fue una tormenta de nieve.

Recordó el día en que, junto a sus padres, fueron a un lugar donde había nevado. Los dos se emocionaron tanto por esquiar, que se terminaron perdiendo. Ellos entraron a una cueva, donde se refugiaron de una tormenta de nieve. Quedaron allí por lo menos 1 día completo, lo que ellos piensan. Ella salió y se volvió a colocar la versión del uniforme de la academia en color negro con corbata roja.

Música de Fondo: Nightmare de Avenged Sevenfold

00:00

HORA CERO

Bus

Ellos habían salido del cementerio, les dejaron unas cuantas flores a su fallecido compañero. El trio estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que vieron subir a un pasajero medio raro. Este estaba con la saliva colgando, y con los ojos desorbitados.

Academia Fujimi

Director:- atención a todos los alumnos, se les ordena permanecer dentro de sus sal… espera que… AHHHH!.- los gritos del director invadieron los megáfonos de la escuela, el miedo entre los alumnos reinaba.

Hogar de los Komuro

Orihime estaba horrorizada, llorando ante tal escena macabra, digna de una película de terror. Pudo ver como sus padres habían sido asesinados, por unos hombres con pasamontañas, sus armas era pistolas con silenciadores. Al ver que se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de ella, dispararon.

Pero no contaban con la agilidad y rapidez enseñadas por Souichiro Takagi. Se encerró rápidamente en su habitación.

 _¿Qué hago? Papa y mama y… y onisama están muertos y yo… y yo._ Ella comenzó a llorar por la situación en la que estaba. Escucho como los hombres avanzaban por las escaleras.

Recordó algo importante…

Bus

La situación se estaba descontrolado. En unas palabras simples, todo se fue al diablo. El pasajero raro que subió, mordió al chofer, como si intentara comerlo. Pero ellos tres no se quedaron para ver lo que sucedía, decidieron irse a otro lugar. Gracias al entrenamiento de piernas del club de Sojutsu, Yuuki fue capaz de derribar la puerta trasera de unas patadas

El trio salió, corriendo alejándose, pero vieron que la situación fuera no era muy diferente que dentro del bus.

Yuuki:- ¿gente comiendo a otra gente?.- dijo viendo la escena que parecía una escena sacada de una película de Zombies. Ellos estaba shockeado con lo que estaba sucediendo.- ¡esto es imposibles!

Imamura:- no hay nada imposible en este mundo. ¡¿Cuál es la casa más cercana posible?!

Morita:- ¡la de Yuuki!

Yuuki:- vamos, conozco un atajo.

Hogar de los Komuro

La hermana pequeña de Takashi balanceo la espada para cortar la mano del asesino donde llevaba la pistola. Luego, lo uso de escudo cuando el otro le disparaba. A ese le corto el cuello.

Orihime ya había acabado con los bastardos que entraron a su casa. La Katana, que había sido un regalo del sensei Takagi, le sirvió para terminar con ellos. Sus padres no tuvieron la misma suerte, su madre yacía muerta y a su padre le quedaba poco tiempo.

Orihime:- pa-papa.- dijo nerviosa

Kaisuke:- ori…orihime… mi prin-cesita… escúchame…

Orihime:- p-papa, no hables, te-te voy a curar.- dijo entrando en llanto.

Kaisuke:- es…escúchame tu… her… hermano… ta-kashi… él está… vivo… tu… ya… eres tía… es una… her…hermosa ni…niña.- dijo con sus últimos alientos, junto a una sonrisa. Ella se limitó a romper en lágrimas.

Después de unos minutos, pensó acerca de las palabras de su padre. Su hermano estaba vivo, así que debía conformarlo.

Hizo una llamada a su sensei.

Souichiro:- ¡orihime! ¡La ciudad es un desastre! Trae a tus…

Orihime:- mis padres acaban de morir. Fueron asesinados- dijo en un tono frívolo.

Souichiro:- lo siento mucho. Ellos eran unas buenas personas, pero la ciudad está en una gran crisis. Hay gente comiéndose a otra gente, muertos que comen a vivos, es una locura.

Academia Fujimi

La situación de locura y temor no se hizo esperar en la academia. Los alumnos salieron de sus aulas como una estampida. Hisashi miraba la escena con preocupación, hasta que una voz llamo a la puerta, era su ex-novia.

Rei:-¡Hisashi!.- dijo acercándose al mencionado junto a sus amigas Misuzu y Toshimi.

Hisashi:- rei, chicas, ¿están bien?

Toshimi:- si, hisashi-san

Misuzu:- rei nos dijo que podríamos ir con usted.

LEJOS DE ALLI…

Morita:- ¡Muerete!.- dijo mientras aplastaba la cabeza de una de esas cosas que comían gente., con un bate de béisbol.

Imamura:- ¿Cuánto falta Yuuki? ¡Si no nos apuramos seremos la comida de estas basuras!

Yuuki:- ya llegamos.

Al doblar en la esquina, llegaron a un edificio de departamentos. Subieron por el ascensor, tranquilamente.

Morita:- ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¡Parece como si fuera un juego!

Imamura:- ¿y cómo quieres que sepamos?.- en ese instante, el celular de Yuuki comenzó a sonar.

Yuuki:- diga… Ori que… ¡¿Cómo dices?!

Morita:- ¿Qué sucede yuuki?

Yuuki:- es orihime…- dijo pálida.- ella acaba de decir que asesinaron a sus padres y que… su padre antes de morir… le dijo… que takashi…

Imamura:- al grano, hatsune.

Yuuki:- dijo que takashi está vivo.

Hogar de los Komuro

Orihime había hablado a sus amigos para decirle lo sucedido, luego tapado los cuerpos de sus padres, no sin antes darles un beso de despedida. Fue a su habitación a buscar su gabardina y ropa para llevarse. Seria llevada a la mansión takagi, donde podría hablar con su sensei de sus sospechas.

Reviso el cuerpo de los asaltantes, a lo mejor encontraba la llaves de un auto o algo más. Encontró una simple tarjeta con el nombre de un laboratorio.

 _¿A dónde habré escuchado sobre él?._ Pensó mientras intentaba recordar algo sobre él. Entonces recordó algo, una vez que estaba en la mansión takagi con su hermano. Ya había terminado los entrenamientos de su sensei, y se encontraba en camino a su despacho. Justo, en ese momento, salió un hombre con un maletín. Ese mismo hombre dejo caer una tarjeta, igual a la que tenía a mano. Rápidamente, fue a su computador e ingreso el nombre del laboratorio.

C.I.G.H.

Centro de Investigación del Genoma Humano.

Encontró que era un lugar donde se buscaba investigar y desentrañar los secretos del ADN humano, incluyendo el desarrollo de curas para enfermedades. Estaba conformada por los mejores científicos del mundo…

Y había sido comprada por un político, padre de un profesor de la academia fujimi, Ichiro Shido. Ahora podía confirmar la mayoría de sus sospechas.

Ella siempre pensó que él había sido el culpable de todo. Lo que sucedió entre Takashi y Rei, los rumores sobre su sensei, el trabajo de su padre, pero su corazón le decía que él tenía que ver con su hermano, que los Shido tuvieron algo que ver con la muerte de su hermano.

Departamento de Yuuki Hatsune

Imamura:- ¡¿a qué te refieres con que está vivo?!.- grito el castaño.

Yuuki:- ¡¿y yo que voy a saber?!

Morita:- ¡llámala de nuevo!

Yuuki:- ¡la intento llamar, pero no contesta!

Imamura:- ok ok, intentemos relajarnos. Ahora debemos preocuparnos de cómo diablos vamos a sobrevivir en este infierno.

Academia Fujimi

Hisashi y las chicas sabían lo que ocurría afuera, por lo que fueron precavidos: Igoh tomo un bate de béisbol de un casillero y Miyamoto usaba una escoba con una punta filosa, rota gracias al joven grisáceo.

Rei:- ¿Cuál es el plan Hisashi?

Hisashi:- podríamos refugiarnos en la terraza…- de repente, pensó que era una mala idea. _Si todo esto está ocurriendo en la ciudad, entonces nadie nos podría rescatar,_ pensó con desdén.- no, vamos hacia fuera. Busquemos los Buses escolares.

?:-¡ALEJATE DE MI!

Ellos rápidamente se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba: era la voz de Saya Takagi.

Cementerio de Tokonosu

Ella no espero. Quería averiguar la verdad, a toda costa. Le pidió a su sensei algunos hombres de su confianza. Cada uno con una pala.

Ayudante 1:- ¿aquí es?.- pregunto señalando a la lápida de cierto muchacho.

Orihime:- sí.

Yoshioka:- señorita orihime, ¿está segura de las palabras de su difunto padre?.- hablo la mano derecha de Souichiro Takagi. Ella no le contesto y comenzó a cavar. Después de suspirar, el dio la orden de ayudarla. Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que…

Ayudante 2:- ¡lo toque!.- dijo mientras hacía sonar la pala contra algo de madera hundido en la tierra. Entre todos, sacaron el ataúd. Ella se alejó un poco y vómito, los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada.

Cuando ella volvió, dio la orden de abrirlo. Los hombres comenzaron, mientras ella pensaba.

Su corazón latía a más de 200 kilómetros por hora, como si quisiera salir. Sus piernas temblaban, hasta que…

Los hombres abrieron el ataúd y se encontraron con el cuerpo del joven Takashi Komuro.

Ayudante 3:- ¿no les parece algo extraño?- pregunto atrayendo la atención de todos, menos de la peli negra, ella estaba viendo ese cuerpo.

Yoshioka:- a mí también, me parece extraña. El joven Komuro murió hace unos dos años atrás y su cuerpo está igual que esa vez.- era verdad, su cuerpo tendría que ser solamente huesos, se tendría que haber descompuesto, pero seguía igual que cuando murió.

Orihime tomo el cuerpo y noto algo extraño.

Orihime:- no es el…

Yoshioka:- es un maniquí.

Orihime comenzó a llorar desconsolada, agarro el maniquí y lo comenzó a destruir. Al terminar, Yoshioka se le acerco.

Yoshioka:- señorita orihime…

Orihime:- estoy bien. Solo vámonos a la mansión.

Academia Fujimi

Los jóvenes estaban tranquilos, descansando un poco, tomando un respiro de lo sucedido. Hisashi, Rei, Toshimi y Misuzu se habían reunido junto con Saya, Kohta, Saeko y Shizuka.

En ese momento, Saya se acercaba después de lavarse un poco y colocarse sus lentes. Rei, junto con Saeko, revisaban la TV de la sala de maestros. Las noticias mostraban lo mismo: gente comiendo gente, gente media muerta que se alzaban cuando uno había creído que estaban muertos.

Rei:- esto es… una pesadilla.- dijo sin salir todavía del shock.

Saeko:- una pesadilla muy real.

Kohta:- y eso que vi las noticias en internet y todo estaba bien hace dos horas.

Toshimi:- pe-pero… ¿Cómo puedo pasar?

Misuzu:- ¡pro-pronto todo volverá a la nor-normalidad! ¿No es así?.- dijo atrayendo la atención de todos.- rei, tu padre es policía, el nos salvara.

Saya:- no digas estupideces.- dijo con aire de superioridad.

Misuzu:- tampoco es para que hables así.

Saya:- no lo ves. El mundo se fue al diablo. Esto es una pandemia, una epidemia generalizada.

Shizuka:- ¿Cómo la peste negra?

Saya:- puede ser. Pero será peor, surgirá el caos y el desorden dentro de poco.

Rei:- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Saya:- tendríamos que buscar un refugio.

Hisashi:- sí, pero antes, debemos buscar a nuestras familias. Necesitaríamos un vehi…

Saya:- ¡los buses de la academia!

Saeko:- bien, ahora necesitamos saber adónde vive cada uno de nosotros para saber a quienes buscaremos en el camino.- desde ese momento, entre todos, comenzaron a armar un plan de escape hacia los buses.

Mansión Takagi

Souichiro:- déjame ver si te entendí: tu padre, antes de morir, dijo que tu hermano estaba vivo. Cuando llegaste al cementerio junto a mis hombres, al desenterrar el cuerpo de tu hermano, descubriste que había un maniquí.- dijo de brazos cruzados, a su lado, estaba su mujer Yuriko.

Yuriko:- orihime, sé que sigues apegada a la idea de que tu hermano está vivo, pero…

Ella solo alzo la mirada, una mirada de pura frialdad. No importaba si era algún conocido, y más personas como Yuriko o Souichiro, ella estaba seguro de que su hermano estaba vivo.

Casa de Yuuki Hatsune

Morita:- miren chicos, encontré todo esto en las casas de los vecinos.- dijo trayendo muchos víveres en los brazos.

Yuuki:- ¡Morita, no debes robar!

Morita:- ¿por qué? Si no debe haber nadie en esas casas.

Yuuki:- sí, pero… debe haber gente viva.

Imamura:- eso no importa Yuuki.- la atención recayó en el castaño fumador.- o son ellos o somos nosotros.

Yuuki:- ¿y no podemos los dos?

Imamura:- ¿cómo? ¿Dime la forma en que podremos convivir en paz? En algún momento, ellos creerán que nuestro trato es injusto y se rebelaran ante nosotros.

Morita:- se produciría un motín.

Yuuki:- eso…

Imamura:- eso es injusto, ya lo sé, pero es la única forma que tenemos.- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es encontrar a Orihime y, por las dudas, no unirnos a un grupo grande.

SEMANAS DESPUES…

Casa Desconocida

El grupo de Hisashi Igoh estaba descansando en la casa de Rika, amiga Shizuka, la cual no estaba por los hechos ocurridos hace unos días. Las chicas andaban con ropa… reveladoras. Habían rescatado a una pequeña niña y a un cachorro justo en el momento en que llegaron a la casa, en donde encontraron bastantes armas.

Kohta:- ¿no… no hay manera de comunicarnos con alguien?.- pregunto el joven de lentes, con la nariz tapada por el desangrado, provocado por cierta rubia, que hace unos momento estaba desnuda.

Shizuka:- creo que Rika tenía una radio, pero no sé dónde está.

Alice:- ¿y esta cosa?.- pregunto inocentemente, luego de abrir una puerta debajo de una mesa. Los jóvenes se sorprendieron, por el hecho de que esa era la radio que necesitaban.

Kohta comenzó a manejarla como todo un experto, para intentar encontrar a alguien para pedirle ayuda.

Saya:- pásamelo Hirano. En mi casa deben tener alguna parecida, estoy segura.

Rei:- ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Qué pasara con mis padres?.- pregunto un poco nerviosa.

Saya:- decidimos que nos moveríamos desde nuestro refugio. Así que nos moveremos desde mi casa.

Saeko:- conociendo a Souichiro-san, no nos dejara. Irán ellos a buscarlos.

Hisashi:- no te preocupes Rei, los encontraremos.- dijo después de ponerle una mano en el hombro. Esto hizo que la castaña clara se relajara, y sonriera. La peli rosada, los miraba de reojo, con furia.

Alice:- saya, ¿Estas celosa?.- dijo audible para todos.

Saya:- no alice, no estoy celosa.- dijo con frialdad, mientras con un aire de furia se acercaba a la máquina.

Mansión Takagi

Souichiro:- bien Orihime dime.- ella saco una tarjeta y se la entregó a su maestro.

Orihime:- sabía perfectamente que podría encontrar algo en el hospital donde estaba mi hermano, entonces encontré esta tarjeta. Conocía ese laboratorio, desde el día que mis padres murieron.- dijo apretando fuerte sus manos.- a unos de los asesino se le cayó y la encontré allí.

Souichiro:- bien, pero ¿Por qué dices que tu hermano está vivo? Yo fui una de las personas que lo enterró, incluso llevo su ataúd en mis hombros.

Orihime:- vera, el informe de autopsia decía que murió de un ataque al corazón en la operación. He visto los papeles sobre su accidente, encontré dos cosas raras. La primera era que en la declaración del hombre, mencionaba que su camión no frenaba. Según la policía, tenía cortado los frenos. Segundo, mi hermano fue chocado en la parte izquierda, ¿Por qué le surgiría un tumor si según los testigos, el salió volando dando vueltas?

Souichiro:- Orihime, ¿Cómo…

Orihime:-…conseguí todo eso? Solo digamos que la debilidad de cierto policía por su hija y su culpabilidad, me jugo a mi favor.

Souichiro:- sé que era muy apegada a tu hermano, pero debes pensar con la cabeza fría. Aunque las pruebas digan algo, ya no sirven de nada. El mundo fue destruido y ya no hay justicia. Incluso no sabemos dónde está Ichiro Shido.- entonces un teléfono, comenzó a sonar. El hombre lo atendió; era uno de sus subordinados.

Souichiro:- diga

Subordinado:- _señor, encontramos a su hija con sus amigos._ \- esto hizo que Souichiro se levantara de su silla.

Souichiro:- ¡tráelos aquí!

Orihime:- ¿quiere que vaya a buscarlos?

Souchiro:- ve, si tienes confianza de tu espada.- al decir esto, la pelinegra se levantó, se colocó su gabardina negra y cruzo el umbral de la puerta, en dirección hacia el lugar donde estaba el grupo de Saya, Hisashi y los demás.

LEJOS DE ALLI…

Una mujer acaba de asesinar algunos Zetas a base de kunais. Su cabello era color castaño y sus ojos castaños claro, estaba vestida como una sirvienta.

Ella con tranquilidad se acercó a un contenedor de basura, del cual saco a una pequeña niña de unos 3 años. Ella tenía el cabello castaño claro, casi pasando a un rubio, tenía Heterocromia (N/A: para los que no lo sepa, es una anomalía de los ojos, donde el color del iris de un ojo es diferente al otro) con un ojo verde y el otro castaño oscuro.

?:- ¡buah!.- dijo la pequeña.

?:- me asusto Kaoru-sama.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Kaoru:- miedtes, sachoko-san.

Sayoko:- debes prepararnos, tenemos que encontrar a su Padre.

Kaoru:- ¿papi? ¡¿Papi esta aquí?!

Sayoko:- si

Kaoru:- ¿y mami?.- esto shockeo a la joven maid.

Sayoko:- Kaoru-sama, su madre está lejos.

Esto hizo que la pequeña bajara la cabeza, triste por no haber visto a su madre desde hace años. Sayoko la cargo en su espalda y fueron caminando, hasta que Kaoru se durmió en su espalda. Ellas estaban cerca de un complejo de departamentos, muy familiar para algunas personas…

Donde se encontrarían con el padre de Kaoru, un joven castaño, el cual no la recordara.

CONTINUARA…

¡AL FIN LO HE TERMINADO!

Dios, creí que no lo terminaría más. Culpen a las visitas inesperadas, los juegos de PC clásicos, y a Naruto de PS3.

Pensaba hacerlo totalmente en el pasado, pero cambie un poco y le agregue algunas escenas. Creo que los veteranos me entenderán, escribir y que no salga como tu esperas.

Bueno Bueno Bueno

No sé cuánto tardare en sacar el próximo capítulo, pero esperen.

¿Quiénes son la mujer y la niña?

¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo donde comienza la nueva saga Ascenso de los Mutantes!

Se despide su escritor salvaje Wild Caedus

¡ADIOS MIS AMIGOS!


	9. Nothing Sister

Highschool of the Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Shouji Sato y Daisuki Sato. Solo me pertenecen los OCs creados.

¡SORPRESA AL FINAL!

Arco "El Ascenso de los Mutantes"

Capítulo 5 Nothing Sister (Hermana de la Nada)

Ella hizo un esfuerzo para hablar.

Orihime:- Ta-Takashi Oni-sama.

El joven castaño dio media vuelta para saber quién lo llamaba, encontrándose con una muchacha la cual, su rostro era conocido pero no la lograba recordar.

Takashi:- ¿Quién eres tú?.- pregunto confundido.

Orihime comenzó a derramar lágrimas más fuertes, contendiéndose para no llorar de más. Por una sola razón lloraba:

Se encontró con su hermano, Takashi Komuro. Sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayo de rodillas al suelo.

Takashi:- ¿co-como me conoces?.- pregunto confundido el castaño.

Ella ignoro la pregunta, hizo el esfuerzo para levantarse y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano.

Orihime:- Yo… yo siempre… siempre lo supe… que tu… que tu… ¡ONI-SAMA!

En ese momento, el escucho unos pasos, era de una de las dos únicas mujeres en el grupo, Yuuki Hatsune.

Yuuki:- Takashi, ¿Qué sucede? Escuche unos gri…- tardó en reaccionar que Orihime, la hermana menor de Takashi estaba presente.- ¡ORIHIME!.- dijo en voz alta, consiguiendo la atención de la pelinegra.

LEJOS DE ALLI…

Un grupo de jóvenes, acompañados por varios hombres de confianza de Souichiro Takagi estaban examinando a unos infectados, los cuales parecían cortados en muchas pedazos.

Saeko:- parecen estar cortados por alguna especie de arma blanca o filo.- dijo mientras examinaba de cerca a uno de ellos. A ellos se le acerco la última adulta en agruparse al grupo, Kiriko Miyamoto, la madre de uno de ellos, Rei MIyamoto.

Kiriko:- es poco probable que fueran Yakuzas, después de todo ellos no usarían espadas para eliminar a muchos de "Ellos".

Hisashi:- ¿Por qué lo dice, señora Miyamoto?

Rei:- ella siempre hablaba del trabajo de mi padre, mejor dicho "de casos horripilantes que una muchacha de secundaria no debería escuchar".- dijo haciéndole pucheros a su madre.

Saya:- estos cortes fueron hechos de manera rápida, imposible para una espada.

Hisashi:- ¿y para un hacha?

Saya:- puede ser.

Rei:- ¿Cómo sacaste esa conclusión, Saya?.- la peli rosada miro a la joven Rei con una mirada fría.

Saya:- por el simple hecho de que una espada podría atravesar el ojo, como ven en esta cosa, pero no cortarlo a la mitad en forma horizontal y más cortar el cráneo. Tal vez una sierra o un hacha lo habrán hecho, pero debería ser una persona con mucha fuerza, agilidad y reflejos para despedazar a varios de "Ellos".

Hisashi:- oigan, creo que es hora de volver a la mansión. Se está haciendo tarde y Shizuka, Kohta, MIsuzu, Toshimi, y Alice se enojaran con nosotros.

LEJOS DE ALLI…

Volvemos con nuestro héroe, el cual se encuentra buscando las provisiones para su equipo. El seguía shockeado por lo sucedió con su hermana pequeña. En un momento, ellas entraron a una habitación para hablar solas. Como si fuera un muñeco que recibía órdenes, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a la habitación donde estaban ambas muchachas, apoyo su oreja para escuchar lo que decían. Lo único que escucho fue el sollozo de una de las dos.

Orihime:- entonces…el…- dijo entre lágrimas, haciendo que la peli negra la abrazara.

Yuuki:- si…- dijo un poco triste de que no la recordara tampoco.

Orihime seguía llorando, aunque un poco más calmada. Por lo menos estaba vivo, y no muerto como la mayoría de las personas creía.

Yuuki:- el… de a poco está recuperando su memoria. Ya veras, dentro de poco, él nos recordara.- intentando animar a su amiga, en vano.

Takashi solo podía lamentarse, lamentarse el no poder recordar a nadie. A pesar de que era un poco gracioso, le lastimaba que morita entrara en la depresión al no recordar a la banda… su banda. Ahora ella… su hermana estaba llorando por aquellos recuerdos. Se alejó un poco del grupo, solamente quería estar solo.

Se sentó en un lugar apartado, miro su brazo izquierdo. Todavía no podía saber cómo lo consiguió o cómo funcionaban sus poderes.

Lo peor de todo eran las pesadillas, aunque parecían más sueños. Soñaba con la misma muchacha rubia, hablando sobre tener hijos, sobre sus padres, sus hermanos. Luego soñaba con un laboratorio, el encerrado en un tubo gigante. Todo ello, era producto de sus recuerdos perdidos. Eso lo atormentaba a la noche.

Cerró sus ojos, haciendo el esfuerzo por recordar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los pasos de alguien. Él se giró para ver quién era.

Takashi:- tu…- dijo mirando como su hermana pequeña se acercaba a él con los ojos rojos.- yo… lo si-siento.- dijo un poco nervioso, por el simple hecho de no poder recordarla.

Orihime:- descuida Onisama.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.- Mi nombre es Orihime, yo soy tu hermana pequeña.- menciono como si fuera la primera vez que se veían.

Takashi se quedó en silencio, mirándola. Él se acercó a ella, para darle un abrazo repentinamente.

Takashi:- está bien, si te enojas conmigo o si me odias. Yo lo entenderé. Después de todo no te puedo recordar.- ella le devolvió el abrazo y dejo caer unas lágrimas.

Orihime:- ¿Cómo podría odiarte? Sin ti… no sería nada, tu… gracias… gracias por todo, onisama.

Takashi:- ven, volvamos con el grupo.- dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo levantarle el ánimo a la muchacha. Ellos comenzaron a caminar.- espero que no te pongas celosa de Pandora.

Orihime:- ¿Pandora?

Takashi:- es una niña que rescate y… bueno, me quiere como su hermano.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras colocaba su mano detrás de la cabeza.

Orihime:- tranquilo, no pondré celosa. Además, siempre quise una hermana menor.

Ellos siguieron el camino hasta encontrarse con su grupo, ya tenían todo lo necesario para partir.

LEJOS DE ALLI…

?:- ¿es en serio? ¿Es enserio lo que tú dices?.- dijo un joven hombre de unos 32 años, vestido con unos jeans grises, unos zapatos negros, campera de cuero negra con un dibujo tribal rojo en la espalda y debajo de esta una sudadera gris con capucha y también debajo de esta una remera blanca. Sus ojos eran de color rojo.

?:- alex, debes entender no todos son iguales.- dijo una mujer 29 años de cabello y ojos de color azul, vestida con un traje de general con falda, mangas largas, botas de tacón alto y un gorro, todo de color gris y negro.

Alex:- ¡todos son iguales y lo sabes Zaina! Destruyen el medioambiente, matan animales por diversión, experimentan con la vida misma, ¡JUEGAN A SER DIOS!

Zaina:- basta alex.- dijo con una voz serena.- todos éramos humanos, tú, yo, Shina, Obito, Kisuke.

Alex:- ¡éramos! Ya no lo somos. Los odio, además acepte trabajar con esa general del Reino Unido, solo porque tú dijiste que nos daría información para terminar con Koichi Shido.

Zaina:- Cornelia nos está ayudando en todo, nos dio la información sobre todos nosotros.

Alex:- no voy ayudar a un idiota que esta con asquerosos humanos y que tuvo a una niña con una humana.

Zaina:- escúchate por un segundo. Tu familia era…

Alex:- ¡NO HABLES SOBRE ELLOS!.- esto hizo que él se levantara furioso, la mujer de nombre Zaina suspiro.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

La joven maid llamada Sayoko había llegado a un departamento y había dejado a la pequeña Kaoru durmiendo en una de las camas. Ahora mismo buscaba algo de comer, aunque no estaba segura de cuanto se podrían quedar en la casa. Después de todo, no sabía si ese departamento estaba desocupado, tal vez sus inquilinos habían salido a…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos.

FUERA…

El grupo del amnésico Takashi Komuro estaba corriendo, desesperados, pues estaban siendo perseguidos por un monstruo con forma de dinosaurio. Parecía un Tiranosaurio Rex pero de forma diferente, en su cabeza tenía 3 cuernos, sus brazos, que deberían ser pequeños, eran bastante más grandes.

Hiro:- Komuro, no quiero alarmarte, pero ¡SI NO USAS TUS PODERES SEREMOS COMIDA DE T-REX ZOMBIE!

Imamura/Yuuki:- ¡que no sabe controlar sus poderes!.- con ese último grito, a la joven espadachín de cabello negro se le ocurrió una idea.

Ella dio media vuelta, ignorando los gritos de los demás. Esquivo los golpes del monstruo con una agilidad increíble. Empuñando su espada, dio un giro mientras hacía unos cortes a las patas, el monstruo se tambaleo y cayó al suelo.

Orihime:- bien, ya lo he derrotado.- dijo con una sonrisa. No tuvo que cantar victoria antes de tiempo.

El monstruo con forma de dinosaurio se levantó y lanzó un golpe hacia la joven, pudo esquivarlo, pero…

Takashi:- ¡A UN LADO!

Grito el joven castaño amnésico, su hermana le hizo caso. Takashi, salto y le dio un fuerte puñetazo entre los ojos al monstruo. Este último, dio un alarido bestial de dolor.

Morita:- ¡Pandora, ahora!.- dijo el rubio, el cual se le ocurrió un plan genial que consistía en:

\- Pandora lanzaría unas flechas que tenían la punta encendida en fuego.

\- Luego, Imamura se acercaría con dos escopetas del bolso de Komuro y dispararía al mismo lugar donde estaban las flechas.

\- Yuuki rajaría parte del estómago.

\- Por último, Morita iría por detrás de ella y metería unas cuantas granadas en ese agujero.

El plan salió perfectamente como había sido planeado. La bestia dio un alarido de dolor, para terminar de caer muerta.

Orihime:- muy bien chicos…- su hermano se acercó lentamente

Takashi:- ¿Qué intentabas hacer?- dijo con una voz fría

Orihime:- ¿eh? ¿Cómo que intentaba hacer?

Takashi:- te lanzaste sin avisarnos y sin pedir ayuda. Pudiste haberte lastimado.- en eso ella reacciono. Actuó como actuaba siempre: en soledad. Sin trabajo en equipo, sin preocuparse de quien podría morir. Como si nada le importara, desde el día en que murieron sus padres actuaba así. Ella bajo la mirada, culpable.

Orihime:- lo… lo siento, onisama. No volverá a pasar.- entonces, sintió la mano de su hermano en su hombro. Levanto la mirada y lo vio.

Takashi:- vamos a casa, estamos cerca.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ellos se acercaron a su grupo, ignorando que estaban siendo vistos por la joven maid Sayoko, la cual los estaba viendo con unos binoculares, sorprendida por ver que el esposo de su señora estaba vivo.

Sayoko:- no… no puede ser… Takashi-sama…

CONTINUARA…

Señoras y señores, he vuelto (sonido de aplausos).

¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué abandonaría el fanfic? No Desespereis.

Esta vez es culpa de 3 cosas: Red Dead Redemption para PS3 que me hizo comprar un amigo (si estás leyendo esto, es toda tu culpa de que no pueda escribir), bloqueo mental y de Naruto Shippuden.

 **Tacbon20: te respondí vía Mensaje Privado pero te aclaro aquí (porque creo que no lo viste):**

 **\- En el original "Ascenso De Los Mutantes", Saya y Kohta odiaban a Rei y Hisashi por lo sucedido. En este, solamente Saya los odia, ya que me leí de nuevo el primero tomo y me di cuenta de algo importante: Kohta no tenía ninguna relación con takashi hasta que todos se juntaron. Además que Shizuka y Saeko no estaban enteradas de nada.**

 **\- Si por Pairings te refieres a las parejas, pues… en la original era TakashixYuuki (o sea, TakashiXOC) y en esta estará ese misma pareja y otra, que aparece en los Flashback que tiene Komuro. Esta última, será explorada en un Spin-Off donde contare los "Años Perdidos" de Takashi, como se libró del laboratorio en el que estaba, como desarrollo los poderes y todo eso.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **The Lone Wolf 117: a ti también te respondí por MP. En uno de tus reviews me dijiste lo de Saya, tienes razón. Mi problema es que… sonaba mejor en mi cabeza. Intentare hacerla más Tsundere. Además de que no voy abandonar este fanfic, ya lo explique arriba.**

 **¡Saludos!**

…

…

…

Esperen un segundo, no se vayan

Les dejo un preview de mi nuevo fanfic de Naruto llamado Las Cronicas Del Zorro…

 _Sakura:-algo le habrá pasado a Naruto, ¡tengo que ir con la hokage!.- acto seguido, se dispuso a ir hacia donde estaba la quinta Hokage, Tsunade._

 _ **Valle Del Fin**_

 _Kakashi se acercó hacia el lago donde había una persona, más bien, un joven rubio._

 _Era Naruto Uzumaki, el contenedor del Kyubi._

 _Kakashi:- he llegado tarde.- dijo el peli plateado, apretó fuerte las manos, pues unos de sus alumnos, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, el hijo de su sensei Minato…_

 _Había muerto._

 _Pakkun olio la banda que estaba tirada al costado de Naruto._

 _Pakkun:- es de Sasuke este olor._

 _Él no le contesto a su Ninken (N/A: "Perro Ninja"), se limitó a levantar el cuerpo del joven rubio._

 _Kakashi:- lo lamento… Naruto… no llegue a tiempo.- dijo mientras la lluvia se hacía más fuerte._

 _ **Lejos De Allí…**_

 _Un pelinegro caminaba tambaleándose y sujetando su brazo. Era el último Uchiha, Sasuke. El estaba perdido en sus recuerdos._

 _Itachi:- Tu también tienes el potencial para despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan. Sin embargo, hay un requerimiento: Debes asesinar… a tu mejor amigo. Tal como yo lo hice. Gracias al sacrificio de Shisui, he obtenido este poder.- él se dio media vuelta.- Si deseas matarme, entonces ódiame y detéstame. Vive una larga y horrible vida. Corre y sigue corriendo. Aférrate a tu lastimosa vida, y un día… cuando tengas los mismos ojos que yo, ven ante mí._

 _Sasuke:- Nii-san… Para matarte, me abriré paso por cualquier oscuridad que me espere. ¡Sin importar el precio, obtendré el poder!_

 _El comenzó a acercarse, más y más a la oscuridad._

...

…

…

¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ah!

Por cierto, antes de que me cuelguen o me asesinen (aunque las dos son fatales) por el fanfic de Naruto, solo diré que lo reemplazara Kurama.

Si, el zorro anaranjado, malhumorado, 9 colas, el biju más poderoso.

Si es algo… extraño, pero no se preocupen.

Tengo otras cosas que hacer así que…

Por las dudas, ¡VOLVERE!...

¡Con más fanfics!

Bye Bye


	10. Dead End

Highschool of the Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Shouji Sato y Daisuki Sato. Solo me pertenecen los OCs creados.

 _ **En El Capítulo Anterior**_

 _Orihime:- lo… lo siento, onisama. No volverá a pasar.- entonces, sintió la mano de su hermano en su hombro. Levanto la mirada y lo vio._

 _Takashi:- vamos a casa, estamos cerca.- dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Ellos se acercaron a su grupo, ignorando que estaban siendo vistos por la joven maid Sayoko, la cual los estaba viendo con unos binoculares, sorprendida por ver que el esposo de su señora, estaba vivo._

 _Sayoko:- no… no puede ser… Takashi-sama…_

Arco "El Ascenso de los Mutantes"

Capítulo 6 Dead End (El Fin De La Muerte)

Hiro:- por poco y somos comida de lagarto mutante.- dijo un poco nervioso.

Pandora:- ni lo menciones.- dijo un poco cansada.- solo quiero darme una ducha y dormir.

Yuuki:- no eres la única.- ella comenzó a ver a los lados, buscando algo.- ¿y las provisiones?

Imamura:- las lanzamos cuando el monstruo ese nos comenzó a perseguir.- dijo, mientras señalaba el cadáver del dinosaurio Zombie.

Morita:- entonces, tendremos que volver por el camino que acabamos de recorrer.- dijo suspirando de cansancio.

Takashi:- no iremos todos. Como siempre deberíamos ir, mínimo tres de nosotros, como siempre.- dijo en su tono de liderazgo.- bien, ¿Quiénes vendrían?

Luego de una discusión que duró una hora y media, donde Takashi e Imamura resaltaban las cualidades de cada uno de los miembros del grupo, se decidió que irían los hermanos Komuro, y la joven enamorada en secreto del castaño, Yuuki.

Takashi:- ¿están seguros?.- dijo mientras se preparaba con su chaqueta.

Hiro:- lo que haremos es atrincherarnos como si fuéramos unos cobardes hasta que vengan.- la habitación se sumió en un silencio atroz. Hiro se dio cuenta de sus palabras.- olviden la parte de cobardes.- dijo nervioso.

Pandora:- oniichan oneechan ¿están seguros?.- pregunto preocupados a los hermanos Komuro. Orihime le acaricio un poco la cabeza de forma cariñosa.

Orihime:- estaremos bien. Ustedes estén tranquilos.- luego de un intercambio de "Buena Suerte", "Tengan Cuidado" y "Si hacen el amor, por favor grábense", este último del pelinegro de Imamura, el cual termino con golpes de parte de la joven Hatsune. La hermana menor de Takashi estaba sonrojada, luego de esas palabras recordó un sueño que tuvo luego de la "muerte" de su hermano, era húmedo. Recordaba, en su sueño, que su hermano regresaba, la terminaba seduciendo y terminaban haciendo el amor. Al final de su sueño, descubría que estaba embarazada. Era solamente un sueño. Después de todo era una mujer, su hermano le parecía atractivo, como a toda mujer, pero nada más allá de eso.

Mansion Takagi

Saya:- ¡¿Cómo pudiste mandarla?!.- reclamo fuertemente la peli rosada a su padre, el cual estaba pensativo: no tenían noticias del convoy donde iba Orihime. Los únicos tres adultos en la sala eran: Souichiro, su esposa Yuriko y Yoshioka.

Souichiro:- tranquilízate un poco, saya. Ella…- dijo intentando tranquilizarla, solo para hacerla enfurecer más.

Saya:- ¡¿Y TU COMO SABES QUE ELLA PODRIA O NO ESTAR VIVA?!

Yoshioka:- tal vez tenga razón, pero conociendo a la señorita Orihime, ella de seguro está viva. Que yo recuerdo, es muy inteligente, a tal grado como usted. Además, lleva un arma; no crea que sea de las personas que mueren fácil.- dijo la mano derecha del señor Takagi, además de ser su mejor amigo y uno de sus consejeros más fieles. Al escuchar esto, ella solo se limitó a salir enojada, con su orgullo herido. Además de todo, su orgullo le impedía aceptar el panorama: que Orihime Komuro, una de sus mejores amigas, podría estar viva o muerta. Su madre salió detrás de ella.

Yuriko:- Saya, hija, espera.- saya se detuvo enojada.- a Orihime no le pasara nada.

Saya:- ¡no intentes consolarme! Yo… no… necesito…- dijo mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas. Su madre la abrazo para que pudiera llorar en su hombro.

Saya Takagi estaba rota interiormente: sus mejores amigos vivos estaban en paradero desconocido. A pesar de que no le gustaba la actitud de Morita, le tenía cariño. Con Imamura era otra historia. El, a pesar de su condición de vándalo, fumador y amante de mujeres grandes, era un buen chico que podría superarlo en inteligencia, pero no lo hacía por simple vagancia; No le gustaba esforzarse. Yuuki era una de las pocas amigas mujeres que tenía. Después de romper amistad con Rei, el círculo social de la peli negra se expandió bastante, teniendo más amigos. Las dos se parecían bastante: sus padres eran gente importante en tokonosu, vivían en casas grandes con servidumbre para lo que fuera, eran ricas (N/A: ricas en forma de dinero, aunque… también son rikas de la otra forma 7u7).

Con los Komuro era diferente. Orihime fue una de las pocas alumnas de su padre. Teniendo en total 9 alumnos, cada uno de ellos la trataba de una manera muy formal, a excepción de la hermana pequeña de Takashi. Esta última, siempre la trato como su amiga. Llego a apreciarla más que a los otros estudiantes de su padre.

Takashi fue su amigo desde kínder, uno de los pocos que se le acerco, a pesar de su actitud mandona y "Tsundere". Llego a amarlo, pero decidió deja esos sentimientos de lado, pues en ese tiempo le gustaba Rei. Ella la odiaba actualmente, ese odio no se esfumo con la plaga zombie. Siempre tiraba indirectas a ella y a Hisashi, aquel que fue llamado "El hermano que nunca tuve" por Takashi. Que gran hermano resulto ser.

A unas habitaciones de allí, Rei escucho a su compañero de equipo peli rosada. Solo hundió su cabeza en la almohada.

 _¿y si le hubiera dicho todo a takashi? ¿y si nunca lo hubiera engañado?_

Pensó la joven Miyamoto. No se podía imaginar al castaño, porque si lo hacía, volvería a llorar. Gracias a su traición, perdió a su mejor amiga Yuuki Hatsune también y, a pesar de que tenía a las chicas de su grupo, a excepción de Saya, como sus amigas, se sentía sola. Yuuki fue una gran amiga como lo fue Hisashi para Takashi. Lamentaba la muerte de este último…

Bueno, si supiera que estaba vivo, pero amnésico seria otros sus pensamientos.

LEJOS DE ALLI…

Los Zetas caían muertos. Las dos jóvenes atacaban a diestra y siniestras a ellos. No discriminaban: mataban tanto a aquellos que se le acercaban como aquellos que no. En ese momento, el joven castaño se sentía inútil.

Ellas dos daban todo de sí, mientras que él no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera podía controlar sus poderes, además que no podía usar armas de fuego, atraería a muchos Zetas más y no tenía experiencia en combate con armas blancas. Tampoco se podía arriesgar a ser mordido.

Su hermana apuñalaba y cortaba algunos caminantes muertos. Su habilidad con las espadas era exquisita, digna de un samurái de la antigüedad. Su mejor amiga no se quedaba atrás: apuñalaba y cortaba igual que su hermana, a excepción de que lo hacía con una lanza especial. Sus movimientos eran exquisitos, parecían algo anormales.

Pero a el no. Después de todo, ya nada era normal en este mundo. No con gente que se comía a otra gente, no con gente muerta que se levantaba, no con monstruos raros salidos de pesadillas y no con… gente mutada. Aunque la gente mutada que vio fueron solo zetas, pero algo le decía que no eran los únicos.

Orihime:- ¿te pasa algo, oniisama?.- pregunto la peli negra.

Yuuki:- lo que pasa es que no le dejamos ningún zeta para machacar.- dijo la joven Hatsune con una sonrisa.

Takashi:- puede que tengas un poco de razón. Me siento como el debilucho del equipo.- dijo con una sonrisa falsa. La verdad es que le preocupaba bastante el hecho de ser débil, no quería serlo. No después de todo lo que sucedió en el hospital con Yuuki.

Pero tampoco quería ser ese Takashi asesino, recordaba perfectamente la mirada de su amiga. Era una de miedo, de terror. No quería eso, no quería que fuese señalado por sus amigos y familia como un asesino, como un monstruo. Él quería protegerlos a toda costa y no iba a usar esos poderes malditos. _¿y si mis poderes se salen de control? ¿y si daño a alguien que no quiero dañar?_ Decía el en su mente.

Yuuki:- ¿Takashi?.- pregunto un poco preocupada por lo alejado de las dos que estaba el castaño. Justo estaba por hablar este último, pero de repente vio como una sombra se movía rápido a unos metros de las chicas. Orihime también la vio, así que se pusieron en guardia.

Takashi:- Yuuki, quédate en guardia.

Yuuki:- ¿Qué vieron?

Takashi:- la misma sombra que vimos cuando fuimos a buscar medicamentos para Pandora.- De repente, apareció ante ellos un monstruo humanoide horrible: tenía una cabeza ovalada sin ojos, sus manos parecían garras pequeñas, tenía una cola y picos en su espalda. Era muy delgado, ya que se le podían ver los huesos; era completamente negro. Ese humanoide era bastante rápido, se acercó en unos cuantos segundos al trio con intención asesina.

Takashi lo tomo de los brazos, intentando detenerlo para que no haga daño a las chicas. Pero fue inútil. De una patada, mando a unos metros a Orihime, la cual pudo frenar gracias a que uso la vaina de su espada, aunque no pudo contener toda la fuerza, por lo cual cayó al piso. El castaño tampoco se salvó del castigo del humanoide: él lo sujeto con su larga cola. Cuando el líbero su brazo izquierdo, el monstruo se lo arranco, dando una escena desgarrado e infernal.

Yuuki, furiosa por lo sucedido, uso su lanza para librar a su amigo. No lo logro, el monstruo humanoide dio un grito desgarrador. Luego centro su atención en la joven peli negra, ella fue lenta y no actuó del todo bien.

Los hermanos Komuro observaron horrorizados lo que sucedió: el monstruo humanoide apuñalo a la joven en su pecho, más exactamente en su corazón.

Takashi/Orihime:- ¡YUUKI!

Ambos estaban shockeados, entonces el monstruo negro centro su atención en Takashi. Orihime estaba llorando desconsolada y se acercaba, tropezando con una piedra. Sabía lo que iba a suceder: asesinarían a su hermano. No quería perderlo de nuevo. Esa cosa estaba por asesinar al joven castaño, hasta que…

(N/A: Esta lucha es parecida a la del Episodio 1 y 19 de Neon Genesis Evangelion, solamente con algunas diferencias).

El monstruo iba a apuñalarlo con las garras de su mano izquierda, pero takashi lo sujeto con su brazo derecho. Lo atrajo con fuerza hacia él, chocando sus cabezas. De repente, el joven sujeto fuerte el brazo izquierdo y le dio una tremenda patada, alejándolo. Por la fuerza de la patada y la fuerza en sujetar al monstruo, el brazo de este último salió arrancado de su cuerpo.

El miedo del joven castaño se hizo realidad, sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Este, coloco el brazo arrancado en donde estaba su brazo verdadero. Se lo coloco, entonces unos nervios negros surgieron de esa herida, tapando totalmente el nuevo brazo. De su hombro surgieron unos pequeños pico negros, de su codo salió una cuchilla.

El monstruo ataco con su cola, pero no era rival cuando el nuevo brazo izquierdo de Komuro se transformó en una cuchilla gigante, más parecida a una espada. Corto esa cola, la sujeto a su brazo derecho.

Acto seguido, le corto sus piernas. Cuando cayó, le dio una tacleada, digna de un jugador de rugby. La bestia estaba en sus últimas, el joven estaba arriba del monstruo. Takashi Komuro comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente en el pecho. Luego, tomo la cola cortada del monstro y lo apuñalo una…

Y otra…

Y otra…

Y otra vez…

(N/A: Esta escena es bastante parecida a la muerte de Shirley Fenette de Code Geass R2)

Orihime estaba shockeada por todo lo sucedido. La muerte de su amiga y la transformación de su hermano. Con esfuerzo se acercó al cuerpo de la joven Hatsune.

Orihime:- Yu-Yuuki resiste.- dijo preocupada. En ese instante, vio cómo su hermano se acercaba lentamente al lado de ambas.- Oniisama

Yuuki:- Ta-takashi, ¿e-e-estas bi-bien?.- el mencionado no respondió, solo se limitó a tirarse sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Él había vuelta a la normalidad.

Takashi:- Yuuki, lo… lo siento. Yo… yo...- dijo entre lágrimas. Ella coloco su mano en la mejilla del joven.

Yuuki:- Ta-kashi, tu no… no tienes la cul-culpa de nada.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella también comenzó a llorar.- tú… orihime… los demás… todo… gracias por todo…

Takashi:- ¡Yuuki!.- comenzando a llorar más fuerte.

Yuuki:- te… te amo… taka…shi ko-muro te amo.- sus ojos perdieron su brillo. El joven castaño la sujeto fuerte de los hombros. La abrazo hundiendola en su pecho, llamando a la joven desesperadamente. Era muy tarde, Yuuki Hatsune murió.

Departamento Hatsune

En el departamento, había problemas: Unos hombres intentaban entrar al lugar. Sucedía que el grupo oculto en la casa, conformada por los 3 chicos restantes del grupo y la niña habían abierto la puerta. Fue en ese momento que unos 4 tipos los vieron, solamente querían robar las provisiones que supuestamente tenían.

Hiro:- díganme… una cosa, ¡¿Por qué siempre en un apocalipsis zombie pasa esto?!.- pregunto el joven de pelo casi calvo, echando toda la fuerza a los muebles que estaban acomodados intentando traba la puerta.

Morita:- ¡por el simple hecho que se destruyó el…MALDITO mundo!

Imamura:- ¡si se destruyó el mundo, entonces debes robar y luchar por sobrevivir! ¡la ley de la selva, el débil muere y el fuerte vive!

Pandora:- ¡¿pueden dejar de hablar y frenar la entrada de estos tipos?!

Justo en ese instante, después de las palabras de la niña, los ruidos y empujones cesaron. Ellos estaban confundidos, sin saber qué hacer.

Pandora:-¿y?

Morita:- ¿y qué?

Pandora:- ¿la abrimos o qué?

Morita:- ¿estás loca? Debe ser una trampa

Hiro:- ¿y si se trata de qué Komuro y las chicas neutralizaron a los idiotas?

Imamura:- puede ser que si.- ellos comenzaron a sacar los muebles de la puerta.- tomen sus armas. Todos estaban armados, hasta pandora que tenía 13 años.- a la cuenta de 3… 1… 2… y ¡3!.

Abrieron la puerta de golpe y se encontraron con que los tipos estaban desmayados. Además, se encontraron con una joven mujer de unos 25 años vestida de sirvienta y una niña de no más de 3 años con heterocromia.

Imamura:- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

?:- ¿papi? ¡¿Papi está aquí, sachoko-san?! .- pregunto la niña emocionada, mientras miraba al interior de la casa.

Sayoko:- mi nombre es Sayoko y ella es la señorita Kaoru. Hemos visto que estaba con un joven de cabello castaño.

Hiro:- ¿para qué quieres saber eso?

Sayoko:- porque yo fui sirvienta de la familia Zevon y creo que el esposo de mi señora, Takashi Komuro, esta con ustedes.- esto los agarro con la guardia baja. Ella saco una foto donde estaban Takashi, y la muchacha rubia de ojos verdes llamada Oldrin.

LEJOS DE ALLI…

Solo habían pasado unos 5 minutos, que parecieron eternos. Los hermanos Komuro estuvieron a los lados del cadáver de su amiga.

Orihime:- oniisama.- dijo sin mirarlo a sus ojos.- vámonos, debemos regresar con los demás.- el mayor de los Komuro, tenía la vista clavada en su amiga muerta. De repente, sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo de nuevo. Apoyo el cadáver de su mejor amiga en su brazo izquierdo. Le paso la mano por su cabello, acariciándolo.

Takashi:- Oldrin…- dijo en vos baja, casi un susurro inaudible para su hermana.- Orihime, pásame tu espada.- dijo con una mirada fría hacia su hermana. Ella se lo dio.

Orihime:- ¿Qué vas a…- su hermano se hizo un corte en la mano derecha.

Un simple corte, la sangre broto. Abrió un poco la boca de Yuuki, su mano está situada arriba. Comenzó a apretarla, haciendo que la sangre brotara más. Las gotas cayeron en su boca. Pasaron unos 5 minutos, cuando ella empezó a moverse como si tuviera convulsiones. Por su cuerpo, sus nervios comenzaron a mostrarse de un color negro. Ella grito bastante, de sus ojos brotaron sangre. Unos segundos después, ella se tranquilizó.

Orihime:- oniisama, ¿Qué acaba de suceder?.- el mencionado no hablo, cerro sus ojos y después los abrió, sus ojos volvieron a su estado normal.

Takashi:- nada. No lo sé, no tengo idea.

Orihime se acercó a su amiga, le tomo el pulso y coloco su oreja en su pecho. Se sorprendió por una sola cosa: Yuuki Hatsune estaba viva a pesar de la apuñalada en su corazón del monstruo negro.

UNAS HORAS DESPUES…

Mansión Takagi

Souichiro Takagi había recibido un mensaje de su alumna sobre que necesitaba hablar con él vía video llamada, pues ella dijo que debía mostrarle algo importante. Luego de conseguir una notebook y conectarse se encontré con la video llamada de la mencionada. El atendió, vio que estaba su alumna del otro lado.

Souichiro:- Orihime

Orihime:- sensei

Souichiro:- veo que estas ilesa. El convoy fue…

Orihime:- atacado, fuimos atacados por un monstruo nuevo. Una de esas cosas parecía… evolucionada.

Souichiro:- ya veo.

Orihime:- pero no era de ese asunto del que quería hablarle. Alguien quiere pedirle un favor - esto llamo la atención del jefe de la familia Takagi. Ella salió de la vista de la cámara para dar paso a otra persona.

?:- toma orihime, sostenla.- dijo una voz que se le hacía conocida.- Kaoru, ve con la tía Orihime.

?:- ¡tía!

Souichiro Takagi no era una persona que solía impresionarse y shockearse fácilmente, pero la persona del otro lado de la línea, que apareció en la pantalla lo dejo helado. Esa persona que pensó que estaba muerta.

Esa persona era Takashi Komuro.

CONTINUARA…

Después de mucho tiempo volví. Disculpen la tardanza, mi hype por los libros fue de…

¡MAS DE 9000! (si soy lector de libros)

Así que, como hoy recibo uno de los tres que encargue, hice de corrido este capítulo.

Bien bien bien

¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

…

…

…

¿Alguien más vio en vivo la presentación de Nintendo Switch? Yo la estaba viendo, mientras escribía y hablaba con unos amigos. Solamente tengo un pensamiento…

Maldita pobreza.


	11. Death Anarchy s Son

Highschool of the Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Shouji Sato y Daisuki Sato. Solo me pertenecen los OCs creados.

 _ **En El Capítulo Anterior**_

 _Mansión Takagi_

 _Souichiro Takagi había recibido un mensaje de su alumna sobre que necesitaba hablar con él vía video llamada, pues ella dijo que debía mostrarle algo importante. Luego de conseguir un computador portátil y conectarse, se encontró con la video llamada de la mencionada. El atendió, vio que estaba su alumna del otro lado._

 _Souichiro:- Orihime_

 _Orihime:- sensei_

 _Souichiro:- veo que estas ilesa. El convoy fue…_

 _Orihime:- atacado, fuimos atacados por un monstruo nuevo. Una de esas cosas parecía… evolucionada._

 _Souichiro:- ya veo._

 _Orihime:- pero no era de ese asunto del que quería hablarle. Alguien quiere pedirle un favor - esto llamo la atención del jefe de la familia Takagi. Ella salió de la vista de la cámara para dar paso a otra persona._

 _?:- toma orihime, sostenla.- dijo una voz que se le hacía conocida.- Kaoru, ve con la tía Orihime._

 _?:- ¡tía!_

 _Souichiro Takagi no era una persona que solía impresionarse y shockearse fácilmente, pero la persona del otro lado de la línea, que apareció en la pantalla lo dejo helado. Esa persona que pensó que estaba muerta._

 _Esa persona era Takashi Komuro._

Arco "El Ascenso de los Mutantes"

Capítulo 7 Death Anarchy s Son (Muerte A La Anarquía De Los Hijos)

 _Una muchacha de unos 15 años estaba en el suelo, con heridas en sus piernas, lo que le impedía caminar. Ella comenzó a arrastrarse para llegar a una pequeña niña. Al llegar, comenzó a mover a la niña para que se despierte._

 _?:- onee-chan…-dijo la niña débilmente, moribunda._

 _?:- por… favor… resiste.- hasta que comenzó a escuchar el sonido de la ambulancia. Ella forzó una sonrisa.- ¿las escuchas? Te vas a poner mejor.- ella perdió la calma.- ¡por favor resiste, - - - - - -!. Resiste…_

 _La joven de unos 15 años con cabellos purpuras oscuro que le llegaba a la cintura y_ _ojos del mismo color, lloro, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la niña que era su hermana menor. Si su vida ya era un infierno, esto lo empeoraba._

 _?:- ¡PAPA! ¡MAMA!.- grito con la fuerza que le quedaba.- ¡- - - - - - ESTA MUERTA!.- sus gritos fueron escuchados por los enfermeros que fueron a rescatar a sus padres. No presto atención a lo que le decían._

 _Luego sintió un pinchazo en su brazo, intento quedarse consciente, pero se desmayó. Le habían aplicado anestesia para calmarla_.

Departamento de Hatsune

Ella abrió los ojos.

Esa pesadilla la despertó. Aunque no era una pesadilla, era un recuerdo de hace uno años atrás. Un recuerdo muy triste. Comenzó a llorar, esos recuerdos… sobre su hermana pequeña… su familia en otros tiempos.

Pero decidió volver al presente.

Lo último que recordaba la joven Yuuki era sola cosa: morir. Ver como todo se convertía en oscuridad, como veía borroso el rostro de una de sus mejores amigas…

Y la de la persona de la cual estaba enamorada: Takashi Komuro.

Recordó haberse confesado al castaño al borde de la muerte. Pero ahora estaba viva, cosa que no sabía cómo había ocurrido. Vio alrededor para saber dónde estaba. No le cabía duda, estaba en su habitación, por ende y lógica, estaba en el departamento que compartía con su padre. Adornos, peluche, muñecas, cosas que solo los ricos podían darse el lujo de comprar. Su familia fue gente de riquezas bastante altas, al igual que los Takagi.

Pero, a diferencia de la familia del político Souichiro, los que quedaban solo querían una vida tranquila. Después de lo que había acontecido hace unos años atrás, donde tanto la madre como la otra hija habían muerto, Yuuki había salido herida pero fuero de peligro, la cual tenía unos 15 años el día del accidente. El hombre conocido como Kisuke, se le rompió totalmente su corazón en el accidente, teniendo como objetivo proteger a su hija de todo y de todos.

Por ello, los dos cambiaron sus nombres, se hicieron algunos arreglos físicamente y compraron un departamento en secreto, mudándose a Tokonosu. El hombre tenía contactos allí, uno muy influyente. A ella, le costó acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, sin su madre o su hermana pequeña, la cual le tenía un cariño a la joven.

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron por el sonido de golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

Departamento Hatsune: Sala

Morita:- todavía no puedo creer que takashi tenga una hija.- en la sala, estaban Orihime, el rubio, Imamura, Hiro y Pandora.

Imamura:- a mí no me sorprende para nada, ni cuando nos lo conto por primera vez, ni ahora.- dijo dándole una pitada a su cigarro.- recuerda como estaba cuando rei lo traiciono. El de seguro se quiso desquitar por todo lo que le hizo.

Orihime:- puede ser.- dijo de manera un poco fría.

Hiro:- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso la hermanita esta celosa?.- dijo con una sonrisa picarona, que se borró cuando vio que la peli negra lo señalaba con la espada.- ¡baja esa cosa le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien!.- dijo asustado, la menor de los Komuro enfundo su espada.

Orihime:- no estoy así por eso, es por otra cosa.- dijo desviando la vista.

Pandora:- ¡esperen un segundo! ¿Quién es esa tal Rei? ¿Qué sucedió entre ella y onichan? ¡Alguien puede explicármelo!

Hiro:- por lógica, creo que somos los únicos que no sabemos nada sobre ese tema.

Morita:- lo mejor sería ir a dormir.- dijo bostezando por el cansancio.- mañana hablaremos.

En ese momento, entro a escena la sirvienta Sayoko.

Sayoko:-disculpen, pero ¿alguien ira al baño? Bañare a la señorita Kaoru.

Departamento Hatsune: Habitación de Yuuki

Yuuki:- pase.- dijo desde el interior del lugar. La puerta se abrió, dando paso a cierto castaño, el cual no traía puesto ni su chaqueta, ni sus botas. En cambio, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color negra y unas zapatillas deportivas. Ella se sobresaltó al verlo.- ¡Takashi!.- el mencionado se sonrojo, desviando la mirada. La pelinegra tardo en entender el porqué: la joven Hatsune estaba con sus pechos al aire, la sabana se había corrido cuando se sobresaltó. Ella, se sonrojo y se tapó rápidamente.

Takashi:- no sabía que usabas lentes de contacto para cambiar el color de tus ojos.- esto asusto a la joven, que solo podía ver horrorizada como podrían descubrir su secreto y el de su padre. El decidió desviar la charla.- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- pregunto acercándose a su amiga.

Yuuki:- bi-bien.- dijo un poco nerviosa, recuperándose de su shock. El joven se sentó en la cama. De repente, la tomo por los hombros, abrazándola fuerte.

Takashi:- pensé que te iba a perder.- esto la sorprendió.- no voy a dejar que te lastimen a ti o a alguien del grupo.- Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

Yuuki:- lo siento por preocuparte tanto.- el rompió el abrazo.

Takashi:- tú no tienes que pedir perdón.

Luego de eso, un silencio incomodo reino en la habitación. Hasta que…

Yuuki:- yo… di-dije al-l-algo antes de… bueno, tú ya sabes…- dijo sonrojada. El castaño, al recordarlo también se sonrojo.

Takashi:- s-si.- tomo un respiro y hablo.- lo dijiste

Yuuki:- yo… la verdad es que…

?:- ¡papa!

Ese ambiente de tensión creado por la charla de ambos fue destruido por cierta niña de cabellos castaño claro, con un ojo verde y el otro castaño oscuro. El joven amnésico estuvo más nervioso. La pequeña se lanzó a los brazos de su padre joven.

Yuuki:- ¿y ella?.- pregunto confundida, hasta que vio la mirada de su amigo, dando a entender que…- ¡¿ella es tu hija?!.- pregunto alterada.

Takashi:- sí. Es la niña de "mis recuerdos perdidos". Ella es Kaoru.

Kaoru:- ¡hola! Soy Kaoru.- dijo la pequeña emocionada.

Yuuki:- hola, yo soy Yuuki, soy una de las amigas de tu padre.- dijo, mientras se tranquilizaba de a poco.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Kaoru:- ¡tres!

?:- señorita Kaoru, venga conmigo.- dijo la joven sirvienta, desde la puerta abierta.- veo que esta despierta. Mi nombre es Sayoko, yo me he encargado de su ropa, sus lentes de contacto y de revisarle por si tenía laguna herida.

Yuuki:- muchas gracias sayoko-san. Mi nombre es Yuuki Hatsune, mucho gusto.

Sayoko:- el gusto es mío. Ustedes deben tener mucho de qué hablar. Así que nos retiramos, Kaoru-san. Takashi-sama, iré a bañarla y luego la dormiré.

Takashi:- ¿y los demás?

Sayoko:- han ido a dormir

Kaoru:- sí. Papa, ¿podemos jugar después?

Takashi:- sí.

Luego del intercambio de palabras entre padre e hija, ambas salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a los jóvenes. El ambiente estaba inmerso en un silencio incómodo.

Yuuki:- así que… ella es tu pequeña hija.

Takashi:- sí.- el dejo escapar un suspiro.- Ahora que despertaste, te pondré al tanto de todo y de lo que tenemos planeado.

Mansión Takagi

Yuriko:- ¿Qué te sucede querido?.- pregunto la esposa de souichiro. Desde que se logró comunicar con su alumna, ya no estaba del mismo humor. Era una combinación entre una furia demoniaca y una decepción bastante grande.

Souichiro:- fui un idiota.

Yuriko:- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Souichiro:- tenía todas y cada una de las pruebas delante de mis ojos, pero preferí negarlo. No creí que él, sea capaz de algo así.

Yuriko:- ¿Qué sucede? Desde que hablaste con Orihime…

Souichiro:- Takashi Komuro.- eso sorprendió a la fémina, el nombre del mejor amigo de la infancia de su hija el cual había muerto.

Yuriko:- ¿Qué paso con Takashi?.- pregunto confundida.

Souichiro:- el… está vivo. Fue… toda una mentira descarada.- mientras decía eso, intentaba controlar su furia. Esto shockeo a su esposa.

Yuriko:- ¿Cómo…

Souichiro:- Orihime lo descubrió todo. Y cuando el comboy fue atacado, ella se resguardo en un centro comercial. Allí, lo encontró. Esta junto a un grupo de jóvenes.- la mujer le dio una mirada que el entendía bien: Ella también quería saber el culpable de lo que le sucedió a Komuro.- según mi alumna, el responsable de todo esto fue Koichi Shido. No tengo todos los detalles, solo tenemos que esperar a que ellos vengan hacia aquí.

Ellos quedaron sumergidos en un silencio incómodo.

Yuriko:- te soy sincera, no me sorprende. Ese tipo era capaz de cualquier cosa, recuerda lo que le hizo a la hija del oficial Miyamoto, a Rei. Nunca confié con él.

Habitación de Yuuki

Yuuki:- entonces, ¿iremos a la casa de Takagi y desde allí nos moveremos?.- pregunto mientras se seguía tapando con la sabana

Takashi:- exacto, nos será más fácil si nos integramos a un grupo más organizado. No tendremos que pasar por lo que pasamos. Creo que es lo mejor.

Yuuki:- ¿estás seguro? Tú sabes que ellos no nos dejaran hacer algunas cosas.- al castaño le extrañaba lo que decía su amiga.

Takashi:- ¿hay algo que te molesta?.- la joven no contesto.

A Komuro ya le parecía que ella ocultaba cosas. Primero sus lentes de contacto, luego lo que acaba de suceder. Además de todo eso, a él le resultaba familiar esos ojos purpura oscuros. Le resultaban más familiares que los lentes de ojos mostaza que siempre veía en ella. Aunque se intentaba convencer que era temas de sus memorias perdidas y su amnesia, era difícil para el no recordar a esas orbes purpuras, a ese cabello del mismo color, a cierta joven con mirada triste siendo molestada por otras jóvenes…

Él se sorprendió al aparecer en su mente la imagen de una muchacha como la descrita anteriormente, su rostro era el mismo que el de Yuuki. Algo no encajaba en todo ello, pero no le quería preguntar que era. Cuando le había preguntado hace unos minutos atrás, su rostro cambio a uno aterrorizado. En ese momento, ella se levantó, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo a Takashi. Ambos se sonrojaron, desviando la mirada por la vergüenza. De repente, ella se lanzó a los brazos del castaño, sorprendiéndolo.

La pesadilla le había recordado ese sentimiento de soledad, cuando murió su madre y hermana. Se aferró a él, como si fuera una pequeña niña asustada.

Yuuki:- nunca me dejes, por favor…- dijo entre lágrimas.- déjame estar… a tu lado… aunque… tu… corazón… este con otra…- ella tomo un respiro.- perdóname…

Takashi:- ¿porque?

Yuuki:- hay cosas que tengo miedo de contarte. No estoy lista para hacerlo.-

Takashi:- eso no importa.- ella se separó para verlo a los ojos.

Yuuki:- SI importan, son cosas que… que… tu nunca me verías de la misma forma que ahora si lo sabes.- dijo desviando la mirada.

Takashi:- una persona me dijo hace mucho que debes dejar que el pasado se aleje si te hizo sufrir.- ella volvió a mirarlo.

Poco a poco, ella empezó a tranquilizarse.

EN OTRO LUGAR, LEJOS DE ALLI…

La mujer peli azulada de nombre Zaina estaba corriendo nerviosa, mientras estaba intentado ponerse en contacto con su hija y hermana de armas, Shina.

Zaina:- ¡¿Cómo están?! ¡Por dios contesta!.- dijo nerviosa, deteniéndose al ser atendida por su hija.

Shina:- ma-mama.- dijo despertando de su desmayo, producido por la traición de una de sus compañeros.

Zaina:- ¡Shina! ¡Hija! ¿Están bien?

Shina:- s-si, kisuke sigue inconsciente. Yo siento como si un camión me haya atropellado.

Zaina:- ¿y obito?

Shina:- el salió corriendo detrás de alex.- de repente, su madre corto la comunicación.- ¿mama? ¿Hola? Maldición.

Zaina comenzó a correr de nuevo, ella sabía que su amigo Alex no salió mentalmente de su trance. Y más sabiendo que toda su familia había muerto, el comenzó con su odio extremista hacia los humanos.

También conocía bien a su otro compañero, Obito. Él era un extremista en cuanto la lealtad. Lo que había hecho Alex fue algo que para él era imperdonable.

Departamento Hatsune: Habitación de Yuuki

Yuuki:- takashi, cuando estemos en la mansión takagi, yo no pienso seguir las órdenes del padre de saya. Para mí, tú eres mi líder.

Takashi:- que gracioso.- dijo con una sonrisa.- a comparación del señor souichiro, yo no pienso demasiado las cosas. ¡Actuó por desesperación! Un verdadero líder debe pensar con la cabeza fría, sin embargo…- suspiro de cansancio.- cada vez que los veo en peligro…- yuuki le acaricio su mejilla, para que se detenga.

Yuuki:- hay veces, que recuerdo, que tú te comportabas como un holgazán y evitabas los conflictos.

Takashi:- en una sola palabra, un cobarde.

Yuuki:- deja que termine. Pero cuando llega el momento de actuar, eres valiente. No porque tengas alguna razón especial. Es solo el hecho de que sabes que eso es lo que tienes que hacer. Yo lo sé, tu hermana lo sabe, todos los sabemos. Siempre fuiste así.- en ese instante sus bocas comenzaron a acercarse más.

(N/A: Advertencia Escena +18 a continuación)

Takashi:- ¿siempre fui así? ¿Cómo era? refréscame la memoria.- dijo de manera sensual.

De una manera coqueta, yuuki dejó escapar una risita. Ellos comenzaron a besarse de una manera muy apasionada. En un momento de éxtasis, ambos separaron sus labios.

Yuuki:- ¿me amaras, a pesar de… de que yo… fui...

Takashi:- te amare a pesar de todo.

El siguió besándola, hasta que decidió bajar y besarle el cuello. Ella gemía de placer, haciendo que el mayor de los Komuro se excitara. Este último, bajo a sus pechos y comenzó a succionarlos, la muchacha seguía gimiendo de placer. Intentaba contenerse para no despertar a los demás.

El comenzó a bajar, hasta llegar su lugar privado, lo que le diferenciaba de hombres y mujeres, el "sexo" de yuuki. Empezó a lamerlo por unos minutos.

Yuuki:- ta-takashi, y-yo…

Takashi se acercó a su rostro, y entonces volvieron a besarse. Ella se detuvo y lo separo un poco.

Yuuki:- es-espera, yo… yo no soy…

Takashi:- no importa.- luego de esas palabras, ellos volvieron a besarse.

Para ella, era una experiencia nueva. La vez que lo había hecho… no fue exactamente como todas las chicas esperan. Fue peor, y más si fue…

Eso paso hace unos cuantos años. Ahora estaba con el muchacho que más amaba del mundo. Coloco sus brazos en la espalda del castaño, abrazandolo.

El castaño tomo su miembro y lo introdujo en el sexo de la muchacha, empezó a moverse de una manera frenética por varios minutos. Ella comenzó a sentir una calidez en ese lugar. Sabía lo que estaba por pasar, la pelinegra levanto el rostro del joven, mirándolo a los ojos.

Yuuki:- yo… te amo.

Takashi:- yo igual, te amo, yuuki.

Justo en ese momento, ellos se besaron y ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Takashi cayó sobre la chica, exhausto por el acto sexual. Ambos durmieron abrazados por el resto de la noche que quedaba. Ellos, quienes habían sufrido por amor y muerte, se habían encontrado el uno con el otro.

Aunque haya algunos secretos que la joven no quería revelar.

EN OTRO LUGAR, LEJOS DE ALLI…

El muchacho mutante llamado Alex estaba luchando contra su otro compañero, Obito (N/A: para más información, busquen a Bankotsu en google imágenes), sobre un edificio casi en ruinas, parecía que en cualquier momento se caería.

El, parecía un chico de 17 años, con cabello atado en forma de trenza china y ojos, ambos de color negro. Un rasgo destacable de su rostro es un tatuaje en su frente de color purpura con forma de estrella de cuatro puntas. Estaba vestido como se vestían antiguamente en la época de los samuráis y los demonios: un hakama y haori de color blanco. Una armadura que cubría su pecho con un patrón en forma de helecho de color purpura. Una hombrera en su hombro izquierdo. En su cintura, una faja de color rojo; su calzado era el tradicional de los ninjas y en sus brazos, unos guantes que se mantenían unidos por sus dedos medios.

Parecía una batalla perdida para el joven Obito, pues su ex-compañero desataba todo su arsenal. Los poderes de Alex eran los mismos que los de Takashi, solo que el doble: su brazo derecho también podía ser transformado.

No era así, tal vez el joven encapuchado tenía más habilidades, pero el joven pelinegro era más rápido, no tanto como su otro compañero Kisuke, además de tener una fuerza sobrehumana. Todo gracias a los experimentos que sufrió con los demás.

Ambos luchaban sin decir alguna palabra. En un momento, Alex atravesó el hombro de Obito.

Obito:- ¿Qué estas esperando? Mátame ahora, traidor.- dijo con calma.

Alex:- ¿traidor yo? ¡USTEDES SON LOS TRAIDORES! Quieren ayudar a los humanos, ¡quieren salvarlos!.- al terminar, le dio una patada en el estómago con tal fuerza que lo mando a volar hasta el borde del edificio. El, justo se sujetó con fuerza, aunque, el joven de ojos rojos lo comenzó a pisar la mano con la que se estaba sujetando.- solo cae.- dijo con una voz muy fría mientras le pisaba la mano. El joven de trenza china comenzó a reir.

Obito:- aunque caiga, no moriré. ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Justo en ese instante, algo le corto la pierna, mientras, alguien lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo hacia atrás.

Alex:-¡tu…

Enfrente de él, ayudando a subir al muchacho de trenza estaba una mujer de unos 36 años de cabellos y ojos azules con un traje basado en el de un general, pero de forma femenino, con tacones altos, y un gorro. Cabe destacar que su chaqueta, estaba abierta en forma de V, mostrando que debajo de ello tenía una camiseta de color negro. Además, tenía los pechos bastantes grandes (N/A: fácil, busquen Esdeath en google).

Obito:- te tardaste, Zaina.

Zaina:- lo siento, óbito. Y en cuanto a ti Alex.- de sus muñecas, salieron dos filosos sables. El muchacho, saco un control remoto, apretando un botón. La peli azul se lanco hacia el otro joven, cortándole sus extremidades. El muchacho encapuchado dio un grito bestial.- ¡Obito corre!

Ambos, Obito y Zaina, salieron a toda prisa de ese lugar. El edificio comenzó a derrumbarse, producto de unas explosiones en los pilares que la sostenían. Ellos comenzaron a correr, hasta lanzarse al asfalto, justo antes de la explosión.

Departamento Hatsune: Habitación de Yuuki

La joven Yuuki despertó, pensando que todo era un sueño, muy agradable.

Yuuki:- _todo esto… fue un sueño muy agradable._ \- pensó ella, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.- _ahora despertare en mi hogar, con mi familia, sin amigos y sin nada de Zetas._ \- Hasta que sintió un brazo que le rodeaba la cintura, ello la hizo sobresaltar.

No había sido un sueño, era real. Esa sensación… al haberlo hecho con alguien que amaba.

Pero a la vez, se sentía mal. Se sentía que… lo había manipulado, ya que él no tenía memoria: lo estaba obligando a amarla sin todos los recuerdos sobre ella. Ahora él tenía una hija, y una esposa muerta. No sabía si en el corazón de Komuro ella tendría su lugar. ¿Y si cuando recuperaba la memoria, el seguía amando a esa chica y la terminaba abandonando?. Pero también pensó lo peor…

¿Y si cuando recuperaba la memoria, el seguía enamorado de Rei y lo tendría que ver sufrir por un amor no correspondido?

Yuuki:- _no. No debo pensar en ello._ \- se dijo a si misma.- _la madre de Kaoru está muerta y Rei no tiene oportunidad con él._

Luego de pensar ello, se dio cuenta de algo: fue cruel e insensible. No por Rei, sino por la madre de Kaoru, la fallecida esposa del joven castaño al que amaba.

 _Yuuki:- no. No puede pensar eso. Es muy cruel, yo…_

Ella pensaba que se estaba volviendo muy celosa y cruel respecto a Takashi.

Ella se limitó a sentarse en la cama, se tapó un poco con la sabana, dejando solo su parte trasera y sus piernas al aire. Se giró para verlo dormido.

Yuuki:- _lo de anoche fue…_ \- ella trago saliva.- _muy especial. Pero…_

Se acercó a una repisa, con la sabana ocultando sus senos y su parte intima, de la cual saco un álbum de fotos. Paso las paginas hasta encontrarse con una foto de ella con un chico de cabellos negros. Mientras miraba la foto, recordaba los momentos que sucedió con ese chico… incluso su infidelidad con su "supuesta amiga", dejando caer unas lágrimas sobre la foto.

Guardo de nuevo el álbum de foto, y volvió a la cama. Takashi seguía durmiendo, mirando del mismo lado que ella estaba mirando. Recordaba como lo había conocido: una simple canción que había escrito los había unido. Los había hecho mejores amigos, ella ayudo mucho a la banda y ellos, en recompensa, se lo agradecieron con su amistad.

Eso la hizo muy feliz. Nunca había tenido tantos amigos, es más, la única amiga que tuvo fue la tercera en discordia en su relación.

Recordar cada momento de su vida anterior, hizo que ella se ponga más triste.

Yuuki:- _no. Yo ya no soy esa muchacha de 15 años, tímida e ingenua. Mi nombre ya no es - -, mi nombre es Yuuki Hatsune. Está bien sentir un poco como una basura, está bien que sea un poco celosa. Ya no me importan si me vuelven a decir esas palabras._ \- ella le dedico una sonrisa al castaño que le cambio la vida.- _ahora tengo amigos, y a alguien que amo._

Le dio un tierno beso en la boca, ella se volvió a acurrucar en el pecho de su amado, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yuuki:- takashi, te amo.

Mansion Takagi

El Equipo Hisashi se estaba resguardando en la mansión de los Takagi. Apoyada en la ventana de una mansión, estaba "El Cerebro" del equipo, Saya Takagi. Últimamente, no estaba bien. Se sentía sola, a pesar de tener un grupo grande, el cual creció un poco más luego de la incursión al centro comercial de Tokonosu, su nuevo miembro era Asami Nakaoka (N/A: esto sucede entre los capítulos 3 y 4).

Extrañaba a sus amigos, a Yuuki, Orihime, Morita, Takashi e Imamura. Recordaba a su banda, el concierto que dieron luego de conocer a Yuuki fue increíble. Luego de la muerte del Komuro mayor, ella tomo las riendas no solo de la banda, sino también del grupo. El concierto luego de la muerte de su amigo de la infancia, fue excelente.

Dejo caer algunas lágrimas, al saber que esos días que los cinco disfrutaban ya no volverían. El mundo ya no era como antes, pero desearía que así fuera. Ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para aguantar ahora mismo lo que sucedía. Pero ya no le importaba nada…

Ya había tomado la decisión y en su mano estaba la solución a todo eso. Miro el pequeño contenedor, el cual guardaba algunas pastillas. Ella se consideraba inteligente, pero lo que iba hacer, a la noche mientras todos durmieran, era considerado una estupidez, incluso ella sabía que sería una estupidez.

Departamento Hatsune

Hace unos pocos minutos, los enamorados se habían despertado. Estaban callados, mirándose con una sonrisa en ambos.

Takashi:- lo de anoche…

Yuuki:- no hace falta que lo digas, fue muy especial.

Takashi:- lo sé.- ambos volvieron a quedarse callados por un tiempo.- con esto, ¿ya somos pareja?.- pregunto para romper el hielo. Esto hizo que la joven se sonrojara.

Yuuki:- ¿pa-pareja? Bueno…- dijo nerviosa. Hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta de la habitación.

Sayoko:- takashi-sama, ¿quiere desayunar?

Takashi:- ¡sayoko-san!.- sorprendido.- y-ya iremos a la sala.

Sayoko:- yuuki-san, ¿usted está bien?

Yuuki:- s-si, recién he despertado.

Takashi:- ¿y los demás?

Sayoko:- no.

Luego de eso, la joven sirvienta se dirigió a la cocina. El castaño y la peli negra se levantaron.

Yuuki:- me iré a dar una ducha y a cambiarme.- dejo la sabana, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo a su nuevo novio.

Takashi:- espera, cuando salgas ¿te colocaras los lentes de contacto?

Yuuki:- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.- dijo con un poco de indiferencia.

Takashi:- porque me gustaría que no te lo colocaras. Me gustan así de ese color.

Yuuki:- lo pensare.- takashi, que sintió que esas palabras con indiferencia le incomodaron a la muchacha, desvió la mirada, un poco avergonzado. Acto seguido, ella le deposito un dulce beso en los labios del castaño, antes de irse a las duchas. El joven, rodeo la cintura de la muchacha. Ellos se separaron, para tomar distintos rumbos en el departamento.

El joven del brazo negro, se colocó su ropa. Luego, se dirigió hacia la sala del departamento, para ver que los únicos levantados eran Imamura, que sorprendentemente no estaba fumando y Sayoko.

Imamura:- así que se lo hiciste a Yuuki.- esto lo agarro con la guardia baja.

Takashi:- ¡¿Cómo diablos lo sabes?!

Imamura:- así que era verdad.- esto hizo confundir a Takashi.- hice uso de psicología inversa. Lo aprendí mientras estabas muerto.

Takashi:- está bien, hice el amor con Yuuki, pero no se lo digas a nadie.- dijo en voz baja.- tu tampoco sayoko

Imamura:- tranquilo, no le diré a nadie.

Sayoko:- igual yo, takashi-sama.

Luego de un rato que todos se pongan cómodos, desayunaran y descansaran, además de unas cuantas explicaciones a preguntas hechas a la joven Yuuki por el color de sus ojos, el joven líder del Equipo Komuro, se levantó para hablar.

Takashi:- bien, después de todo el descanso que tuvimos, debemos organizar todo para nuestro viaje.

Hiro:- ¿adónde jefe?

Takashi:- a la mansión Takagi, desde allí nos moveremos.

Morita:- ¿exactamente hacia dónde?.- pregunto el rubio confundiendo al Komuro mayor.

Takashi:- ¿adonde? Pues a buscar a nuestras familias.- ante las palabras del castaño, los demás tragaron saliva.

Orihime:- oniisama

Takashi:- ¿si?

Orihime:- nuestros padres fueron asesinados.- esto lo agarro con la guardia baja.

Takahshi:- ¿co-como…

Orihime:- lo siento.- ella se limitó a apretar los puños. Ambos hermanos decidieron desviar la mirada.

Hiro:- yo vivía con mis abuelos, y ellos murieron el año pasado.

Pandora:- a mí me da igual.- esto hizo que los demás la miraran.- ¿qué? Es la verdad, estoy siendo honesta: ellos me despreciaban, casi ni existía para ellos.

Morita:- mis padres fueron de luna de miel a Centroamérica, así que no tengo idea de cómo estén ellos.

Yuuki:- mi padre igual, creo que iba a Norteamérica.

Imamura:- mi tía fue mordida y convertida en uno de esos Zetas.- el castaño quedo callado. Ahora tenía que pensar de nuevo otro plan.

Orihime:- oniisama, ¿Qué haremos ahora?.- pregunto haciendo que toda la atención recayera en él.

Takashi:- sinceramente, no tengo idea.- con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.- Solo iríamos para estar más seguro ¿Qué les parece?.- los demás asintieron, comenzando las preparaciones.

Luego de una hora, todos ya estaban preparados, algunos habían hecho cambios en su vestimenta. Orihime se había colocado una gabardina negra, Pandora había cambiado su vestido por una camiseta y una gabardina roja con rombos blancos, Hiro tenía pantalones grises de camuflaje, Morita, por su parte, tenía un chaleco anti-balas junto con una chaqueta abierta de color marrón oscuro. Yuuki cambio totalmente su ropa: ahora usaba unos zapatos de entrenamiento tipo kung-fu junto a una camiseta negra manga larga y unos shorts del mismo color, arriba de ello se colocó un vestido rojo con una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ese vestido estaba abierto en forma de V en su pecho. Takashi se colocó unos pantalones negros junto con un chaleco el cual dejo en forma de V en el cuello, unos zapatos de color gris.

Los únicos que no habían cambiado eran Sayoko que seguía usando el uniforme de maid e Imamura, que solo se colocó un chaleco anti-balas.

Takashi:- bien, ¿ya estamos listos?

Sayoko:- solo falta la señorita Kaoru que sigue durmiendo.

Orihime:- oniisama, toma esto.- la pelinegra le dio un crucifijo.- era de papa.

Takashi:- creo que tu deberías llevarlo.

Orihime:- yo tengo esto.- dijo un poco sonrojada mostrándole el medallón con la foto de ellos dos. Ella estaba un poco sonrojada.- era de mama.

Takashi:- está bien, gracias.- el miro a Imamura, el cual tenía una sonrisa picarona, la que siempre usaba para molestarlo.

Imamura:- primero…- el no pudo continuar, ya que Yuuki le propicio un golpe con su lanza en la boca del estómago.

Y sin que nadie la viera, ya que los demás estaban riendo por lo sucedido con el joven fumador, Yuuki le dedico una sonrisa a Takashi. Era la misma sonrisa que el vio, cuando despertó a su lado. Una que radiaba felicidad y amor, una que él nunca creyó ver.

EN OTRO LUGAR, LEJOS DE ALLI…

Los mutantes conocidos como Obito y Zaina comenzaron a acercarse a una parte de Tokonosu, la cual era pobre, en ruinas. Parecía un ambiente tenso entre ambos, la traición de Alex había disminuido sus fuerzas: él era un mutante bastante poderoso.

Ellos entraron a un departamento y fueron recibidos por el hombre llamado Kisuke y la hija de Zaina, Shina. Kisuke estaba vestido de la misma forma que Obito, solo con la diferencia de que tenía dos hombreras en vez de una, los colores predominantes en su ropa eran el negro y el azul oscuro. Su cabello estaba hacia atrás, era de color negro, al igual que sus ojos.

Shina era igual a su madre, solo que su cabello más corto y con dos mechones cayéndoles por ambos lados. Tenía un pantalón de camuflaje verde oscuro, una camisa sin mangas negra, una chaqueta verde oliva con blanco en las mangas, una bufanda blanca y guantes sin dedos (N/A: Kisuke es igual a Suikotsu de Inuyasha y Shina a Sinon de SAO, con cambios).

Shina:- mama, ¿Qué sucedió con alex?

Zaina:- se fue, nos abandonó.

Obito:- y nos traiciono. La próxima vez que lo vea, lo mato.- dijo con veneno.

Kisuke:- tranquilízate Obito. Creo que ninguno va a poderle hacer frente. Incluso yo, que soy más rapido, no pude hacerle rasguño alguno.- dijo decepcionado de sí mismo.

?:- hay que detenerlo de cualquier forma.- dijo un joven de unos 14 años. Con cabello largo, que le llegaba a un poco abajo del cuello, y ojos azul oscuro. Estaba vestido con un pantalón blanco, una camisa negra y una chaqueta del mismo color que su pantalón.- podría matar a más personas.

Shina:- tienes razón Shin, pero, ¿Cómo podremos hacerlo?

Zaina:- ¿tenemos noticias de Kai?

Kisuke:- sí, y por suerte, son buenas.

Zaina:- escúpelo todo.

Kisuke:- el escucho un conversación. El tipo este, Takagi, va a llevar a más gente a su mansión.

Obito:- ¿y qué tiene de bueno eso?

Kisuke:- ¿saben a quienes va a dejar entrar? Al grupo de un tal Takashi Komuro.- esto los sorprendió a todos.

Zaina:- ¿al grupo de Komuro?

Shina:- ¡¿el mismo Takashi Komuro que nos salvó?!

Shin:- debe ser el mismo.

Obito:- entonces, ¡vamos hacia la mansión Takagi! Vamos a unirnos al grupo de Komuro.- el hombre de cabello negro suspiro.

Kisuke:- ¿estás seguro que nos dejaran entrar?.- dijo con desdén.- vamos hacia allí si quieren, pero iremos tranquilamente, guardaremos nuestras armas y nos disfrazaremos. No quiero tener problemas si nos llegan a reconocer.

LEJOS DE ALLI…

El grupo de Hisashi fue mandado hacia un lugar que estaba cerrado bayas de seguridad mas alambres de púas bastante ajustados, el cual frenaba el avance de "Ellos", los infectados, los cuales estaban allí enfrente de ellos. Cada uno se preguntaban el por qué habían sido mandados allí y el por qué había mandado a la mayoría. Kohta, Saya, Hisashi, Rei y su madre, Saeko y Asami.

Asami:- esto es muy aburrido.- dijo con desdén en su voz.

Kohta:- oigan, ¿no creen que es una pérdida de tiempo esto?.- pregunto el obeso.

Rei:- yo si lo creo.

Hisashi:- vamos chicos, tal vez nos mandó como vigilancia.- dijo tratando de calmar las cosas, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kiriko:- algo no encaja aquí.- al decirlo atrajo la atención de todos, a excepción de la peli rosada.

Rei:- ¿a qué te refieres mama?

Saeko:- creo que entiendo a dónde quiere llegar la señora Miyamoto.- las miradas recayeron en la peli violeta.- verán, cuando el señor takagi dijo de quienes irían, el menciono a Rei, Hisashi, Saya, y a la señora Miyamoto. Nunca me nombro a mí, a Nakaoka o a Hirano. Era como si…- dijo pensativa.- ¿Qué tienen en común ustedes?

Rei:- la misma escuela.

Kiriko:- si hubiera sido por eso, entonces ¿Por qué no conto a Hirano o a Shizuka y me incluyo a mí?

Hisashi:- es verdad. Pero, ¿hay otro motivo que nos una?

Saeko:- tal vez, pero… es imposible. El señor takagi nos oculta información.

Kohta:- ¿tú que dices Saya?.- pero la mencionada no contesto.- oye ¿te sucede algo?

Saya:- no me sucede nada.- dijo con la visión clavada en los Zetas.

Sus pensamientos iban hacia aquellos días en los que disfrutaba más de salir con los del Equipo Komuro que salir con los chicos más populares. Gracias a ellos, muchos dirigían sus miradas al grupo, ya que antes, eran casi desconocidos.

Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por un vehículo tipo camioneta Kangoo que se estampo contra la baya de seguridad con alambre de púas. Ella fue sorprendida con la sangre empapándola.

Saya:- ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS...

Asami:- ¡saya-san!.- dijo para acercarse y ayudarla a levantarse.

?:- ¡me tendrías que haber dejado conducir a mí, pedazo de imbécil!.- escucho una voz muy familiar.

?:- ¡por poco y nos morimos! ¡¿A dónde aprendiste a conducir?!.- dijo la voz de una niña

?:- ¡a mí me puso a cargo el jefe, así que…- de repente, las puertas de atrás se abrieron, dejando ver a cierto rubio.

Morita:- oigan, debemos salir rápido de este embrollo, para llegar a…

Saya:- mo-mo…rita.- dijo en shock al verlo, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

Morita:- ¿Takagi? ¿Eres tú?.- atrás de él, empujándolo para hacerlo caer al suelo, apareció la menor de los komuro, Orihime.

Orihime:- ¡saya! ¿Qué haces aquí?. Deberías estar en la mansión.- luego de ella, salió Imamura con un cigarro.

Imamura:- miren que lindo comité de bienvenida tenemos, ¿alguien tiene fuego?.- dijo intentando prender su cigarro.

La mencionada no respondía, se limitó a llorar como una niña. Los demás estaban sorprendidos por verlos.

?:- ¿saya esta aquí?.- la otra voz era conocida por varias personas también.

Rei:- esa voz…

Saliendo del vehículo junto con Pandora, Sayoko, y Hiro, salió la joven conocida como Yuuki Hatsune.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la aparición del otro equipo, estos últimos subieron por la parte delantera del vehiculo, hacia el techo del mismo para saltar al otro lado. A excepción de Sayoko y Yuuki, las cuales dieron un salto que era para un 10 en los Juegos Olímpicos.

Saya:- ¿en ver…dad son… us-tedes?.- dijo escéptica de ver como sus antiguos amigos estaban vivos.

Ella salió corriendo hacia el lado de Morita. El rubio, pensando que ella lo abrazaría, abrió los brazos para recibirla.

Fue en vano. La pelirosada fue hacia Orihime, dejando de lado al pobre rubio que quedo en shock y en vergüenza enfrente de todos. Ambas chicas estaban felices de ver a la otra.

Saya:- yo… pensé que… que ustedes…

Orihime:- estúpida… me haces llorar a mí también.- dijo dejando escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Y mientras tanto, otra reunión se llevaba a cabo. Rei se le acerco a Yuuki.

Rei:- Yuuki.- dijo intentando ocultar su felicidad detrás de un rostro serio y frio.

Yuuki:- Rei.- esta menciono el nombre de la otra de una manera indiferente.

El ambiente era muy incómodo, pero…

?:- ¡WIIIIIIIII!

Hisashi:- ¿eh?

Fue el grito que se escuchó desde el cielo. Ambas muchachas miraron al cielo, la joven Hatsune alargo los brazos para atrapar a cierta niña que cayó del cielo.

Yuuki:- Kaoru, no deberías hacer eso de nuevo. Podrías lastimarte.- dijo de una manera muy maternal.

Kaoru:- lo siento, Yuuki. Quería probar mis alitas.

Rei:- ¿y ella quién es?.- pregunto, un poco sorprendida por lo sucedido

Yuuki:- ella es… bueno… es un poco difícil de explicar…

Kaoru:- ¡hola! Mi nombre es Kaoru, tengo 3 y ¿tú?.- dijo de una manera muy hiperactiva la niña de cabellos castaños claros con heterocromia.

Hiro:- oigan, a todo esto ¿Dónde está el jefe?

Hisashi:- ¿jefe?

De repente, algo muy pesado, tan pesado como una persona, aterrizo sobre el vehículo, con una pose muy heroica.

Imamura:- oye, no aterrices sobre el coche. No seas estúpido, Takashi.

La mención de ese nombre shockeo a las dos Miyamotos, la heredera Takagi y joven peligrisaceo.

Takashi:- lo siento lo siento, calcule mal mi caída.- dijo mientras se rascaba su nuca, de una manera muy despreocupada.

Rei:- ta-takashi.- dijo muy pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Kaoru:- ¡papa!.- dijo para lanzarse sobre el castaño oscuro.

Rei/Saya/Hisashi:- ¡¿PAPA?!.- dijeron al unísono. Por parte de los demás, solo la madre de Rei estaba sorprendida.

Yuuki:- por eso dije que era difícil de explicar.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Takashi:- escúchenme, me encargare de estas basuras y luego iremos hacia la mansión, ¿ok?.- dijo mientras convertía su brazo izquierdo en una espada con el filo más fino, como si fuera una espada normal.

Él se encamino con una sonrisa hacia la multitud de Zetas e infectados, dispuesto a eliminar a esta escoria que podría lastimar a la gente que amaba.

CONTINUARA…

Después de unos meses, he vuelto al mundo de los fanfics. Últimamente, estaré ocupado por la universidad, pero no se alarmen: no pienso abandonar este fic.

Además he estado trabajando en unos nuevo, crossovers con el famoso anime de donde salió el "Dios Del Harem" (más bien, el Dios de los Hijos de P***, prefiero al Onii-Sama Tatsuya)…

Me refiero a School Days, me prometí nunca verlo, pero…

Además de que cierto personaje femenino, está en el fic (no daré Spoilers, pero es fácil reconocer cual).

Se despide su escritor salvaje Wild Caedus

Bye Bye Bye

…

…

…

¡TeamKotonoha4EVER! ¡#MuerteAMakoto! ¡#SekaiNoTuvoLaCulpaDeNada! ¡#OtomeBitch!...

Esperen, que esto no es Twitter.


	12. Aviso Importante!

Hola a todos, soy el escritor salvaje Wild Caedus y vengo con avisos importantes…

Primero, no he abandonado el fanfic. Estoy bastante ocupado con la universidad y además tengo tremendo bloqueo mental. Todavía sigue en proceso el capítulo 8 (Llamado "Dead Return"), tal vez esté terminado para final de mes (tal vez).

Segundo, siguiendo con el fanfic de Ascenso…

Debo decir que el fanfic entra en su recta final, o sea, el FINAL DEFINITIVO está muy cerca. Tal vez, en el capítulo 12 o 13. Eso más un Epilogo, donde la historia se centrara más en la historia de cierto personaje femenino y su vida antes de llegar a Tokonosu.

Tercero, la serie Ascenso de los Mutantes estará compuesto por dos sagas más, las cuales serán Crossovers con cierta franquicia (la cual jure nunca ver y ahora me atrapo, aunque la mayoría de sus personajes parezcan idiotas y retrasados).

Eso es todo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Adiós!

…

…

…


	13. Dead Return

Highschool of the Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Shouji Sato y Daisuki Sato. Solo me pertenecen los OCs creados.

En Honor a Daisuke Sato (Q.E.P.D.)

 _ **En El Capítulo Anterior**_

 _De repente, algo muy pesado, tan pesado como una persona, aterrizo sobre el vehículo, con una pose muy heroica._

 _Imamura:- oye, no aterrices sobre el coche. No seas estúpido, Takashi._

 _La mención de ese nombre shockeo a las dos Miyamotos, la heredera Takagi y joven peligrisaceo._

 _Takashi:- lo siento lo siento, calcule mal mi caída.- dijo mientras se rascaba su nuca, de una manera muy despreocupada._

 _Rei:- ta-takashi.- dijo muy pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma._

 _Kaoru:- ¡papa!.- dijo para lanzarse sobre el castaño oscuro._

 _Rei/Saya/Hisashi:- ¡¿PAPA?!.- dijeron al unísono. Por parte de los demás, solo la madre de Rei estaba sorprendida._

 _Yuuki:- por eso dije que era difícil de explicar.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _Takashi:- escúchenme, me encargare de estas basuras y luego iremos hacia la mansión, ¿ok?.- dijo mientras convertía su brazo izquierdo en una espada con el filo más fino, como si fuera una espada normal._

Arco "El Ascenso de los Mutantes"

Capítulo 8 Dead Return (El Regreso Del Muerto)

Orihime:- y eso fue todo lo que sucedió hasta ahora.- dijo, terminando la explicación sobre todo lo que sabía sobre su hermano mayor. Ellos estaban en la humvee de la amiga de shizuka, todos rodeados de un aire de incomodidad.

Saya:- ¿no… recu-erda nada?.- dijo en shock la heredera de los Takagi.

Orihime:- no.

Rei estaba callada, se sentía culpable de lo que había ocurrido. Pero no era tan malo…

Al verlo de nuevo con vida, pensó en una nueva oportunidad juntos. Hisashi se lo había dicho, un día, cuando el primogénito de los Komuro estaba en coma y se lo volvió a recordar cuando se reencontraron. Ellos dos habían roto, luego del accidente del castaño.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que era muy posible. Si él no tenía recuerdos de ella, se le haría más fácil volver con él. Lo que no sabía era que alguien más había reclamado el corazón del castaño.

EN EL OTRO VEHICULO…

Mientras tanto, en el vehículo del Equipo Komuro, cierta pelinegra de ojos purpuras estaba pensativa. La mayoría de ellos estaban descansando, pues había sido un viaje de locos. Como piloto y copiloto estaban Imamura y Hiro, el cual estaba dormido contra la puerta. En los asientos detrás de ellos, Pandora y Sayoko dormían pacíficamente. Detrás de ellas, se hallaba el rubio de Morita durmiendo estirado en el asiento. Al final, solo estaban ella, la pequeña Kaoru y Takashi. Este último, se despertó de su sueño, cansado por masacrar a todos esos Zetas hace unos minutos.

FLASHBACK

 _Kaoru:- ¡papa!.- dijo para lanzarse sobre el castaño oscuro._

 _Rei/Saya/Hisashi:- ¡¿PAPA?!.- dijeron al unísono. Por parte de los demás, solo la madre de Rei estaba sorprendida._

 _Yuuki:- por eso dije que era difícil de explicar.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _Takashi:- hija, ve con Yuuki. Debo… hacer algo…- menciono nervioso, ya que buscaba las mejores palabras para decirle a su hija lo que debía de hacer._

 _Kaoru:- ¡está bien!.- dijo, antes de saltar y sacar sus pequeñas alas de su espalda. Voló directo a la pelinegra oji purpura, para luego acurrucarse en el pecho de la mencionada, haciendo que ella se sonroje un poco. El equipo de Hisashi solo miraba la escena shockeados. Los que conocían a Takashi estaban demasiado sorprendido por lo sucedido. ¿Takashi vivo? ¿Takashi padre?_

 _Takashi:- escúchenme, me encargare de estas basuras y luego iremos hacia la mansión, ¿ok?.- dijo mientras convertía su brazo izquierdo en una espada con el filo más fino, como si fuera una espada normal. Una voz hablo detrás de él, era su hermana._

 _Orihime:- espera oniisama, déjame darte una mano.- luego de esas palabras, ella salto la baya y se acercó a su hermano._

 _Luego de unos minutos, ambos terminaron con la mayoría de los Zetas, además de estar empapados en sangre._

 _Acto seguido, Saya se lanzó hacia ambos para darle un abrazo a ambos. Ella volvió a llorar._

 _Saya:- ¡estúpidos! ¡Son unos grandísimos idiotas!.- decía llorando como una niña pequeña que había perdido a sus padres y los hubiera vuelto a encontrar._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

La pequeña Kaoru se estiro y dio un gran bostezo. Ella estaba en el asiento entre su padre y Yuuki, luego recostó su cabeza en la falda de la joven Hatsune.

Kaoru:- ma…ma.- dijo entre dormida. La joven se sonrojo y, con una sonrisa, le acaricio su larga cabellera. Takashi le dedico una sonrisa a ambas, Yuuki desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada, mientras se corría unos mechones hacia detrás de su oreja. El hizo un esfuerzo para acercarse a la joven, sin mover demasiado a la pequeña.

Ambos, inconscientemente, recordaron su momento de intimidad. Como se habían declarado amor de la forma más pura, siendo para ambos una experiencia bastante nueva, y a la vez, era la segunda: la primera vez de Yuuki había sido bastante mala, ya que su virginidad fue tomado por un bastardo y la de Takashi… el no recordaba cómo había sido su primera vez.

Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un beso, relativamente corto, pero con bastante pasión. Al separarse, ambos siguieron callados, y sonrojados, hasta que…

Takashi:- ni se te ocurra decir algo Imamura.- dijo mirando al retrovisor, desde donde el peli negro fumador los miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

Imamura:- no iba a decir nada de nada.

Por primera vez, Yuuki no se puso nerviosa por lo sucedido, ella estaba concentrada en Takashi. Coloco su cabeza en el hombro del joven, cerrando sus ojos para dormir. El joven castaño, coloco su brazo izquierdo en el hombro de la joven, dándole un tierno abrazo y atraerla a su pecho.

Imamura solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza, a pesar de gustarle las mujeres mayores: " _maldito suertudo_ ".

EN EL OTRO COCHE…

Kiriko:- déjame ver si entendí… ¿Takashi esta amnésico?- la más joven de los Komuro asintió.- ¿y esa pequeña niña es hija de Takashi y una muchacha que ahora está muerta?.- la peli negra volvió a asentir.

Kohta:- ¿pero… no que Komuro había muerto?

Orihime:- según lo que pude investigar, fingieron su muerte para usarlo como un conejillo de indias.- dijo mientras apretaba fuerte su espada, signo de impotencia por lo sucedido.

Rei:- ¿co-nejillo de indias?.- pregunto confundida

Orihime:- sí. A mi hermano lo usaron en un experimento. No se los detalles de todo lo que sucedió mientras lo creíamos muerto, lo único que sé es que oniisama tiene esa…

Hisashi:- mutación. Puede transformar sus brazos en armas, invocar un par de alas. Eso también puede hacerlo su… hija.- dijo, todavía shockeado por saber que su antiguo mejor amigo ya era padre.

Orihime:- no estoy muy segura, solamente sé que puede usar esas alas para volar, pero no por mucho tiempo, al igual que oniisama

Saya:- nos estas ocultando algo, ¿no?.- la pelinegra asintió. Ella sonrió de una manera muy arrogante.- pude darme cuenta, porque…

Orihime:- eres una genio, Saya.- la sonrisa de la peli rosada cambio a una sonrisa de verdad, a una de felicidad.

Saeko:- ¿y bien? ¿Podrías decirlo?.- menciono interrumpiendo a las amigas.

Orihime:- está bien, pero esto debe quedar entre nosotros, y el señor Takagi.

Hisashi:- tranquila, no hablamos con nadie desde que estamos allí.- la peli negra suspiro.

Orihime:- verán, he hecho una exhaustiva investigación, además de hablar con ciertos oficiales de la ley y revisar los testimonios de varias personas involucrada en el "accidente" de mi hermano, pude encontrar a un posible culpables… bueno tal vez a dos culpables, ya que mi segundo sospechoso, puede no serlo también.

Saya:-¿Quién?

Orihime:- Shido.- esto llamo la atención de todos.- Koichi Shido es el culpable de lo sucedido a mi hermano mayor y, tal vez, su padre también tiene algo que ver.

De repente, el coche freno en seco, haciendo que los demás se sobresaltaran, aunque no salieron del shock por la mención de cierto profesor manipulador, mucho menos ambas Miyamotos. La señora Kiriko, madre de rei, había frenado el vehículo, solamente apretó sus manos al volante por furia e impotencia al escuchar ese nombre. El ambiente estaba tenso, solamente arruinado por cierto peli negro del otro coche que hablaba por radio.

Imamura:- _¡oigan! ¡No frenen así! ¡¿Quieren matarnos o qué?!_

EN EL VEHICULO DEL EQUIPO DEL EQUIPO KOMURO…

Todos los miembros, excepto Hiro que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, se habían despertado. Morita había caído al piso de vehículo.

Kaoru:- papa… ¿Qué sucedió?.- dijo mientras se sentaba y bostezaba un poco.

Takashi:- oye imamura, maneja bien, imbécil.

Morita:- y después te quejas de Hiro.- dijo mientras se levantaba y se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

Pandora:- otro estúpido que maneja mal

Imamura:- cállense idiotas, no fui yo. Fueron los otros tarados del grupo de Hisashi.

Volviendo con el Equipo Igoh, el ambiente seguía tenso, casi nadie hablaba. Sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos por la bocina del otro auto, Kiriko decidió que conversarían bastante en la mansión.

Pasado un buen rato, ambos vehículos llegaron a la mansión. El grupo de Takashi, estaba asombrado por la gigantesca mansión. Al detenerse ambos vehículos, Rei se bajó rápidamente y se acercó al otro vehículo. Al ser abierta la puerta del mismo por el castaño, la joven Miyamoto, pudo ver como al lado del castaño se encontraba su ex-mejor amiga, Yuuki. Un poco celosa, la ignoro. El joven castaño se bajó con su pequeña hija en brazos, la cual parecía que recién se despertaba.

Rei:- ¿necesitas ayuda?.- pregunto, luego de acercarse a ellos. La joven Hatsune la miro de reojo celosa.- hola, soy Rei, ¿Cómo te llamas?.- pregunto a la pequeña, la cual la miro con un poco de timidez y miedo.

Kaoru:- me llamo Kaoru.- dijo, sin su hiperactividad de siempre, aferrándose a su "Progenitor".- papa, ¿puedo ir con Yuuki?.- ella miro a su padre con un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

Takashi:- no veo porque no.- dijo con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, la pequeña desplego sus alas de una manera muy feliz y se dirigió hacia la peli negra, la cual le dio un abrazo maternal. Mientras Rei miraba la escena, ya que en verdad Yuuki y la pequeña Kaoru se parecían a madre e hija, Takashi aprovecho a sacar el bolso con todas las armas.

Rei:- ¿quieres ayuda con eso?

Takashi:- no, gracias por ofrecerte.- dijo con un poco de indiferencia, casi como si no le prestara atención. En ese momento, Sayoko se le acercó al joven.

Sayoko:- veo que la señorita Kaoru le ha tomado un gran cariño a la señorita Yuuki, es como su madre.- el castaño las miro, ella se dieron cuenta de ello. Kaoru levanto la mano saludando a su padre, mientras que Yuuki le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

Takashi:- me parece bien. Kaoru es muy pequeña, como para que se crie sin una madre… bueno, sin una figura materna.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Sayoko:- tiene razón. La señorita Oldrin siempre amo a la señorita Kaoru como si fuera su hija nacida de su vientre.- esto le llamo la atención al castaño. Al darse cuenta de lo dicho, ella decidió alejarse. El solo quería preguntarle por lo que dijo, pero pensó que tal vez se habría equivocado.

Mientras tanto, Imamura intentaba despertar a Hiro, el cual estaba durmiendo en el asiento con la cabeza contra la ventana, sin éxito alguno.

Imamura:- ¡vamos! Despiértate maldito vago.- en ese momento, Orihime y Pandora se le acercaron.- chicas me ayudan a despertar a este idiota.- Pandora se fue hacia la puerta donde Hiro estaba apoyado durmiendo. Ella la abrió, haciendo que el calvo cayera de lleno al suelo.

Hiro:- ¿eh? ¿Ya llegamos?.- pregunto luego de despertarse de golpe y bostezar un poco.

Imamura:- escúchenme, avísenle a Takashi que iré a guardar el auto en el garaje, donde el grupo de Igoh tienen el suyo.

Pandora:- onee-san. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

Orihime:- no lo sé. ¿Por qué me llamaste onee-san?.- pregunto extrañada por como la llamo. Esto hizo que la pequeña se sonrojara.

Pandora:- p-pues p-p-porque si quiero a Takashi-kun como mi hermano mayor, t-tu ta-ta-tambien lo s-se-seri-as.- menciono tartamudeando. La peli negra le puso la mano en la cabeza, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Orihime:- ¿sabes? Yo también te siento como mi hermana pequeña.- Pandora, a pesar de estar sonrojada, le regalo una sonrisa alegre y radiante.

Los del grupo Komuro miraban fascinados la casa de la pelirosada, a excepción de Orihime y Yuuki, las cuales, ya conocían la mansión. Orihime le contaba a Pandora, la cual quedaba fascinada, cómo se entrenaba con sus viejos compañeros.

La joven Hatsune tenía a la pequeña Kaoru en brazos. Ella estaba pensativa, había ido una sola vez, luego del accidente donde perdió la vida su madre y hermana menor. Recordó ese momento cuando paso a llamarse Yuuki Hatsune.

FLASHBACK

 _En una habitación de la mansión Takagi, se encontraban 3 personas, la futuramente conocida como Yuuki junto a su padre y el señor Takagi._

 _Souichiro:- aquí tienes, Identidades falsas, dinero y los papeles de una casa.- el señor Takagi era muchas cosas: un padre, un militar retirado, un jefe, un líder. Pero también era un amigo y confidente. Prueba de ello era su amistad con el hombre enfrente de él y con la familia Komuro. Tanto así que también era, junto a su esposa, el padrino y la madrina de ambos hijos de la familia Komuro; Takashi y Orihime._

 _?:- muchas gracias Souichiro. Estaré eternamente agradecido.- dijo el padre de la muchacha que futuramente seria Yuuki, el cual tenía el cabello negro y los ojos castaños._

 _Souichiro:- no tienes por qué decirlo, somos amigos.- dijo con una sonrisa, era muy extraño verlo sonreír.- pero dime, ¿lo mantendrás en secreto incluso para Kaisuke? Recuerda que Komuro también era nuestro amigo.- dijo con seriedad._

 _?:- sí, es lo mejor. No quiero involucrar a su familia también.- en ese momento entro la señora Takagi Yuriko._

 _Yuriko:- ven - - - - - - - -._

 _La muchacha, la cual tenía la mirada perdida, se retiró junto a la mujer. Luego de un rato, ellas regresaron. La muchacha se había transformado: su cabello purpura oscuro quedo en totalmente en negro. Ahora usaba lentes de contacto color mostaza._

 _?:- escúchame - - - - - - - -, desde ahora te llamaras Yuuki Hatsune. Memorízatelo.- dijo de una manera un poco fría. Ella no se lo replicaría, después de todo había pasado un infierno viviendo como era antes. El hombre le dio un abrazo, lo que provoco que ella comenzara a llorar._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

El grupo justo había entrado en la casa, ella se detuvo a medio camino, lo cual noto la pequeña.

Kaoru:- ¿Yuuki te duele algo?.- pregunto la pequeña, haciendo que la joven entre en razón.

Yuuki:- no… yo… es que…- pero justo apareció a su lado el castaño.

Takashi:- Kaoru, ve con la señorita Sayoko, necesito hablar con Yuuki.

Kaoru:- papa ¿sabes lo que le pasa a Yuuki? Es que está llorando.- dijo de una manera inocente. La pequeña niña fue hacia la joven maid corriendo, la cual quedo esperando afuera hasta que llego Kaoru, la pequeña, preocupada, entro dándole una mirada a ambos. La peli negra recién se daba cuenta de lo que le sucedía.

Takashi:- Cuéntame. Confía en mi.- ella bajo el rostro, ¿acaso todavía podía confiar en él y abrirse? Todavía estaba en duda, incluso con todo lo que había sucedido. De repente, sintió la calidez de la mano derecha de takashi en su rostro, ella subió la mirada. Él le dio un tierno beso en la boca, cosa que hizo sonrojarla.

Yuuki:- ¿po-podrias e-e-esperar un poco?.- el castaño asintió.

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la mansión, siendo recibidos por los padres de Saya, Souichiro y Yuriko Takagi.

Souichiro:- así que… estas vivo, Takashi Komuro. Todavía no lo creo- llamando la atención del castaño. La figura impotente hizo poner nervioso al joven Komuro.

Takashi:- s-si.- dijo tartamudeando. El hombre sonrió

Souichiro:- no tienes que ponerte nervioso, te conozco de pequeño.

Takashi:- lo siento, señor. Yo no los puedo recordar, a nadie de mi antigua vida.

Orihime:- sensei, mi hermano no recupero del todo su memoria. Incluso no recuerda a sus padres o a mi.- dijo un poco triste.

Souichiro:- ya veo.- dijo acercándose al grupo.- deben estar cansados del viaje. Yoshioka, muéstrales sus habitaciones. Orihime, tú y el otro grupo vendrán conmigo para hablar.- Las dos Miyamotos se apartaron un poco.

Rei:- mama, ¿no podría ir tu sola a la charla? Es que…

Kiriko:- no Rei. Esto nos concierne a todos, después tendrás tiempo para hablar con Takashi.

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA MANSION…

Ya el grupo de Komuro se había dividido: Hiro, por orden de Imamura y a regañadientes, fue a revisar el vehículo del equipo; Morita y Pandora fueron a buscar a Orihime, la cual estaba tardando más de lo normal, ya que pensaron que sería una pequeña charla; Sayoko pidió permiso para hacer un pastel, con ayuda de Kaoru; ahora quedaban solo Takashi y Yuuki, el primero estaba recostados en la cama de una de las tres habitaciones para el equipo, la oji violeta, que antes era oji mostaza, estaba sentada al borde de la cama.

Yuuki:- no puedo creerlo…- dijo sonrojada.- ellos… lo supieron muy rápido.- al igual que ella, takashi estaba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza.

Takashi:- yo solo sabía de Imamura y Sayoko.- entonces la peli negra lo miro de reojo.- ¡t-te juro que no se lo conté a nadie!.- dijo con las manos en alto. Ella suspiro y se recostó sobre el pecho del castaño.

Yuuki:- nuestra primera noche de intimidad y ya lo sabe todo el mundo.- él sonrió nervioso.

Takashi:- bueno, ese es uno de los tantos problemas de un apocalipsis zombie.- ella le regalo un risita tierna. Ellos se besaron con muchas pasión, al separarse, la joven Hatsune se volvió a recostar en el pecho de Takashi. El sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Yuuki se sentía feliz, pero no podía evitar recordar a su primer amor, su primer beso… su primera traición

Todavía pensaba muy poco en cierto pelinegro. Esos recuerdos la torturaban todavía…

Aunque sabía una cosa: ella amaba a Takashi, y él la amaba.

Y si Rei Miyamoto, su antigua amiga, intentaba hacer acercamientos a su amado, pelearía por él. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados como hace mucho, no dejaría que sean separados.

En otro lugar de la mansión, Orihime caminaba por un pasillo, pensativa por todo. Pero había una persona en esos pensamientos…

Rei.

La muchacha que le rompió el corazón a su hermano mayor. Llego a la conclusión de que, por las reacciones que tuvo su madre y ella al nombrar a Koichi Shido, el profesor le había hecho algo a la familia Miyamoto. También llego a otra conclusión.

Y esa era que Rei no amaba tanto a Takashi como Yuuki o como ella misma. No confiar en él y directamente engañarlo con su mejor amigo/casi el hermano que nunca tuvo, era, no solo infantil, sino estúpido.

Pero lo que le molestaba mas era que ella quería volver con su hermano. Al terminar la charla, Rei la siguió y le pregunto por su hermano mayor. La menor de los Komuro, no le dijo nada y solamente se limitó a ignorarla. No solamente eso, sino era que ella había roto con Hisashi, mientras su hermano estaba en coma, dicho por supuesto por Saya.

Sus pensamientos fueron dispersados al ver a Morita y Pandora ir hacia ella.

Pandora:- nee-san.

Morita:- oye Orihime, te tardaste.

Orihime:- ya lo sé. Es que tenía que ponerlos al día.

Morita:- cambiando de tema, ¿sabías lo de Takashi y Yuuki?

Orihime:- ¿Qué cosa? Si es que están de novios, pues era muy predecible.

Pandora:- no oneesan, ellos dos estuvieron juntos. Hicieron el amor.- dijo sorprendida

Morita:- es verdad.- la peli negra quedo pensativa.- oye, ¿te sucede algo? ¿No me digas que te pusiste celosa?.- dijo haciéndose el gracioso.

Orihime:- no, es más. Yo… estoy feliz por eso.- dijo con una sonrisa, que en el fondo podía notar un poco de maldad. En ese momento, apareció en escena el fumador de Imamura.

Imamura:- ¿te refieres a rei, no?

Pandora:- ¿Quién es esa tal Rei? Porque no me cuentan nada.

Orihime:- está bien. Te lo contare con la condición de que no digas nada.- la niña asintió.

Morita:- ¿no sería mejor que hablemos de esto en otro lugar? digo, porque no quiero que aparezca Miyamoto y tengamos un problema.

Imamura:- vayan a hablar a otro lado, que no sea la habitación donde esta Takashi y Yuuki. Yo no iré, porque tengo que hablar un par de cosas con el señor Takagi.- luego de eso, ellos tomaron direcciones opuestas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Saya estaba en el baño, más feliz que nunca. Sus mejores amigos, aquellos con lo que compartió música y momentos felices estaban todos vivos. Se miró al espejo, al recordar esos momentos, ella dejo rodar una lagrima por su mejilla. Con su mano, seco esa única lágrima. Acto seguido, tomo el contenedor con las pastillas, y lo vacío en el retrete. Acciono la palanca, dejando que esas pastillas vayan a parar a las alcantarillas de Tokonosu

Saya:- _gracias a Dios que ellos están sanos y salvos._ \- al salir de allí, se encontró con su madre.

Yuriko:- hija, ¿Cómo estás? Te vi entrar aquí con algo en la mano y me preocupo.- la heredera de los Takagi, solo sonrió.

Saya:- no tienes que preocuparte por nada madre.- dijo con tono orgulloso y arrogante. Ella se dirigió en sentido contraria a la de su madre. Su mirada se encontró con la de la acompañante de su madre, Kiriko Miyamoto. Saya solo la miro con indiferencia. El problema entre ella y Rei/Hisashi no incumbía a sus madres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La pequeña Kaoru se había terminado de dar una ducha, luego de hacer un pastel con su niñera Sayoko y ahora, iba corriendo a la habitación donde estaba su padre. En ese momento, choco con alguien más. Cuando subía su vista para disculparse, vio que había chocado contra una mujer de cabello color rosa con un vestido.

Kaoru:- ¡lo siento mucho!.- dijo, antes de retomar su camino. Justo luego de ese momento, la madre de Rei Miyamoto, Kiriko, apareció en escena.

Kiriko:- es muy tierna, ¿no es así, Yuriko?.- efectivamente, la mujer de cabello rosado era la esposa de Souichiro Takagi, Yuriko Takagi. Ella, le dedico una sonrisa a su vieja amiga.

Yuriko:- por supuesto, Kiriko.

Kiriko:- y pensar que imaginaba a mi hija y a takashi juntos hace años.- dijo con un poco triste, ya que sabía que todo lo ocurrido era culpa, en parte, de su hija.

Yuriko:- pues yo pensaba que terminaría con Saya.- esto hizo que la Miyamoto mayor la mirara muy seria, para después echarse a reír.

Kiriko:- pobre niña. Ella de seguro, debe extrañar mucho a su madre.- dijo con una sonrisa triste.- puede entenderla, crecer sin una figura materna puede afectarte mucho.

Yuriko:- y convertirte en un marimacho (N/A: Marimacho es un término asociado a las mujeres que muestran un comportamiento masculino) como tú.- dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo molestar un poco a Kiriko.- es una broma.- la señora Miyamoto, suspiro.

Kiriko:- extraño cuando hacíamos esas bromas, estando todos juntos: tú, yo, Nagisa, Kaisuke, Shun, Souichiro, Kisuke, Manami.- dijo con nostalgia.

Yuriko:- sí, lo sé. Es muy triste como termino todo.- dijo triste.- incluso antes de todo esto, varios murieron.

Kiriko:- no hace falta que lo digas. Kisuke, Manami y sus hijas murieron; Shun fue apuñalado por su propio padre; y Nagisa y Kaisuke fueron asesinados.- al ver la tristeza de su amiga, decidió desviar al tema original.

Yuriko:- volviendo al tema de la pequeña hija de Takashi, no creo que crezca sin una figura materna.

Kiriko:- ¿lo dices por las chicas de su grupo?

Yuriko:- no, lo digo por alguien en especial.- ella sonrió.

Volviendo con la pequeña, ella entro al cuarto de su padre, para encontrarse con Yuuki acurrucada en el pecho de su padre. Ella se quitó el calzado y se acostó en su cama.

Kaoru:- Yuuki, hazme espacio.- la mencionada, entre dormida, se movió un poco, haciéndole a la pequeña un espacio. Ella durmió, con su cabeza hacia el mismo lado que su padre. Entonces, la pelinegra, entre dormida como antes, puso su mano alrededor de la cintura de la pequeña, la cual, tomo muy bien ese abrazo.

Kaoru:- hasta mañana, papa, mama.- dijo antes de dormirse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ya había pasado un rato largo, luego de eso. Afuera, ya estaba cayendo el sol.

Souichiro:- así que… eso es lo que piensas.- dijo el hombre mayor a Imamura. El sonrió.- creo que debería disculparme. Pensaba otra cosa sobre ti.

Imamura:- todos los adultos que me conocieron dijeron lo mismo. Así que no debe disculparse.- dijo, antes de sacar un cigarro y prenderlo para darle unas pitadas.

Souichiro:- y dime Imamura, ¿Cómo deberíamos enfrentar este problema?

Imamura:- no lo sé. Mire, es solo una teoría.

Souichiro:- pero lo que dijiste tiene sentido. Y si es así, deberías decirle a Komuro.

Imamura:- como dije, es una simple teoría. Además, no quiero preocupar a Komuro, él esta… bueno, digamos, que está disfrutando un poco la vida.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Souichiro:- Si hay más como el, entonces estaremos en desventaja. No es una simple teoría como tú dices. Solamente piensa un momento, ¿en serio crees que Koichi Shido no hubiera aprovechado para hacer más como Takashi? No es tan estúpido.

Imamura:- lo conoce bastante bien.- dijo antes de darle una pitada al cigarro

Souichiro:- yo fui quien ayudo a crear el laboratorio C.I.G.H.- dijo con frialdad y veneno en su voz.- pero nunca creí que lo usaría para esas cosas. De repente, alguien toco la puerta.- pase.

La persona que paso no era más que un niño de la misma edad que pandora, de cabello y ojos negros. Llevaba una remera azul sin mangas junto con un pantaloncillo del mismo color bajo una especie de armadura de gladiador con falda de color plateado y purpura claro con muñequeras junto con espinilleras de marrón claro. Su calzado era de color rosa (N/A: para más información, Cabba/Kyabe de Dragon Ball Super).

?:- lamento interrumpir su charla.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.- pero escuche algo de lo que hablaban.

Imamura:- ¿y tú quién eres niño?

Souichiro:- este niño entro hace unos días, mencionando que su familia fue comida por "Ellos".- dijo refiriéndose a los Zombies.

?:- lamento decirles que todo eso fue una farsa.

Imamura y el Señor Takagi prestaron atención a las palabras del joven que entro a la sala. Mientras, ellos se sorprendían más y más por todo lo que era dicho, todo lo que contaba…

Y que involucraba a cierto joven sin recuerdos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Unos minutos después…

En otro lugar de la mansión, cierto castaño ya había despertado de su sueño. Miro a su lado y se encontró con una tierna imagen: su hija dormía acurrucada con Yuuki. Pero esa paz fue interrumpida por alguien tocando la puerta de la habitación.

Imamura:- ¡Takashi!.- su voz hizo despertar tanto a la joven Hatsune como a la pequeña niña.- necesito que vengas conmigo ¡Ahora!

Unos minutos después, en la oficina de Souichiro solamente estaban unas cuantas personas: Souichiro, Takashi, Imamura, Yuuki, y el niño desconocido. Los demás estaban en distintas actividades: Orihime estaba entrenando a Pandora junto con el señor Yoshioka que entrenaba a Morita mientras Saya y Shizuka miraban, Hiro se estaba dando una ducha y Kaoru había sido dejada al cuidado de la joven Maid Sayoko.

Takashi:- bien ¿para qué me llamaron?

Imamura:- bueno…- entonces el niño se adelantó.

?:- ¡está vivo! ¡Takashi está vivo!.- dijo con emoción.- ¡lo sabía! Se los dije a mis compañeros y ellos no me creían.- esto desconcertó a la pareja.

Yuuki:- perdón.- dijo atrayendo la atención del niño.- mi nombre es Ko… digo Yuuki, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

?:- es hermosa.- dijo haciendo que la pelinegra se sonroje.- mi nombre es Kai.

Imamura:- oye takashi, tienes un nuevo rival del amor y lo peor es que es un niño.- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. De la espalda del mencionado, salió un tentáculo que lo tomo de la muñeca.

Takashi:- una palabras más Imamura y te arranco el brazo. Como sea, Kai, ¿cierto?.- el niño asintió.- ¿de dónde me conoces?

Kai:- ¿Cómo que de dónde lo conozco? Usted me libero, a mí y a unos cuantos más que estábamos siendo usados como conejillos de indias.

Takashi:- lo lamento.- el niño no tuvo tiempo para entristecerse, pues tuvo que atender una llamada.

Kai:- ho… ¿espera que… dile a la bestia de Obito que se calme… ¡¿que están en camino?!.- esto atrajo la atención de los demás. El niño bajo el teléfono.- ellos están en camino, fueron atacados por uno de los nuestros que está a favor a shido.

Entonces las miradas se concentraron en Takashi Komuro, el mencionado suspiro.

Takashi:- y yo que pensaba que descansaría después de masacrar a tantos Zetas. Andando.- al terminar de hablar, el junto con Yuuki y el niño caminaron hacia la puerta, dispuestos a salvar la vida de los compañeros del joven Kai.

CONTINUARA…

¡OH YEAH BABY!

Al fin, después de unos meses he terminado con el capítulo 8. La universidad me está torturando poco a poco, me bloquea mentalmente y no puedo continuar (tengo varios proyectos de fanfics y de novelas originales descontinuadas), en mis ratos libres aprovecho para leer.

Dejando las excusas de lado, les aviso de nuevo…

Para el capítulo 12 o 13, este fanfic terminara. Dando paso a un epilogo y otra serie de "Ascenso de los Mutantes", en donde cierta muchacha será la protagonista.

Además de ser Crossover con cierta franquicia famosa. Adivinen cual es y la verdadera identidad de cierta muchacha, las pistas están allí.

¡Vamos, que es muy fácil, saber quién es!

En el próximo capítulo, ¡DOBLETE COSMICO! Acción al cuadrado, o sea, X2. El primer encuentro entre Los Mutantes del Equipo Zaina y su salvador Takashi Komuro, además del primer encuentro entre Takashi y Alex. Hay una pregunta muy importante (que no se resolverá en este capítulo): ¿Por qué Alex odia a los humanos y, mayormente, a nuestro castaño de un apocalipsis zombie favorito?

Se despide su escritor salvaje Wild Caedus

Bye Bye

…

…

…

¡Ah!

Me olvidaba, este fanfic tendrá una versión alternativa, o sea, un universo donde las cosas pasaron de otra forma. Está en proceso, pero tal vez lo publique cuando termine este.

Bye Bye


	14. El Fin

chicos y chicas de fanfiction...

lamento informarles que el Reboot de "Ascenso de los Mutantes" sera cancelado definitivamente.

En estos ultimos tiempos, he estado trabajando tanto en una novela de fantasia, basada en la leyenda del rey arturo y sus caballeros, como en fanfics mejores.

Es una lastima, pero tambien me afecta: uno de mis primeros fanfics es cancelado. Lo mejor es que lo siguiente que venia, iba a ser epico, revelando la verdadera identidad de cierta femina.

Debo decir unas cosas antes de despedirme:

1) esta historia no sera prestada, ni continuada, ni rehecha por otros sin mi consentimiento. Por favor, evitemos malentendidos.

2) Revisen mi perfil, donde estan mis siguientes proyectos: Rise Of Hero, Shadow Hero, Kakumei No Orphans, etc.

3) como compensacion, subire La Leyenda Del Grim Reaper, junto con otros oneshot.

Los saluda atentamente...

Su escritor salvaje Wild Caedus...

VOLVERE...

con mejores, nuevos, e interesantes fanfics.


End file.
